Las vueltas de la vida
by Hikari Umino
Summary: En la vida uno puede pensar de una manera pero tarde o temprano eso cambia. Hanamichi vive un noviazgo y kaede descubre su sexualidad. Aunque tardarán en saber que son el uno para el otro
1. Chapter 1

A veces se preguntaba por qué el tiempo no pasaba más de prisa.

Sentía que ya era tiempo de irse a América pero sus padres no se lo permitirían si el profesor Ansai no les decía algo positivo.

Pero debido a la situación que el equipo tenía sabía que no podrían irse aún.

Debía ser paciente.

Kaede Rukawa había hablado hacia poco con el profesor pidiéndole que lo recomendaría con sus padres quienes lo dejarían marchar sólo si el profesor les indicaba que si era recomendable que valla, se lo permitirían.

Esos días estuvo entranando más que nunca, se había propuesto ser el jugador número uno de Japón.

Por que eso fue lo que le dijo el profesor, que se convierta en el número uno.

Pero pese a que ignoraba todo sabía que sus compañeros si bien lo respetaban, lo estaban dejando de admirar.

Y es que su carácter se había endurecido bastante.

Prueba fehaciente de eso fue el mismo día que el pelirrojo lo había desafiado a un uno a uno.

No entendió por que los sempais hicieron que todos se vallan y que quede solo entre ellos pero le dio su merecido.

Después de todo hanamichi no valía la pena como un rival ya que conocía todo de él y se lo demostró.

Aunque al salir del enfrentamiento noto que tanto mitsui como ryota ya no lo miraban con admiración como antes, se veía que tenían un rechazo hacia él.

Pero aunque mostrará que le daba lo mismo en realidad sentía que se había equivocado.

No tendría que ni haberlo enfrentado.

Kogure a la mañana siguiente le había dado una lección.

" Quieres ser el mejor pero desprecias hasta tus compañeros, y si no te unes a ellos serás sólo un fanfarrón que no quiere jugar en equipo y nadie quiere a un arrogante como compañero o como jugador"

Esas palabras mucho no lo afectaron, pero si el tono de desprecio de su sempai.

Por que tan enojado?

Hanamichi se lo había buscado.

El no tenia la culpa de superar al supuesto talentoso.

Ya estaba molesto de estar ahí

Como siempre las niñas atrás de él, los muchachos que lo miran con mala cara y las clases que no le interesan.

Aunque trata de hacer un esfuerzo ya que tal vez si tiene excelentes notas le den una beca deportiva... aunque ese pensamiento se le esfuma en la primera siesta no intencional que tiene en el día.

Luego de un día largo de clases y aunque todavía no terminaban Rukawa se dirigió al club de basquet ball para ser el primero en llegar así tener la cancha para si mismo.

Entró a los vestidores y oyo un ruido que a oídos de cualquiera eran bastante obvios...

Eran gemidos, y aunque se notan que parecían ser discretos no podían ser evitados.

Si estuviera en otro lugar, tal vez rukawa no hubiera sentido esa genuina curiosidad que sentía ene se momento.

La idea de saber quién era el que estaba ahí y con quién le pudo más que la idea de ignorarlos y comenzar a botar el balón para alertarlos.

Comenzó a hacercarse al lugar donde se imaginó que serían ayako y ryota y tendría una buena oportunidad para chantajear a la chica pero apenas abrir la puerta y ver de soslayo pudo ver en un segundo que se trataba de Hanamichi Sakuragui.

Se quedó boquiabierto.

Afuera de la puerta de las duchas, supo que era hanamichi por el rojo de su cabeza rapada y sentía la urgencia de irse de ahí.

Que demonios hacia el pelirrojo ahi?

Y peor.

Con quién estaba?

No llegó a ver su acompañante ya que al notar el rojo del cabello supo que era el y supuso que sus instintos de supervivencia lo alertaron a no interrumpirlo ya que podría llegar a molerlo a golpes de paso por la humillación que le había hecho pasar el día anterior.

Rukawa estaba atónito.

Y para colmo esos gemidos ya no eran silenciados.

Se escabulló con velocidad hacia la puerta del equipo y apenas salió para hacer algo que jamás había hecho en sí vida, fingir.

Entró justo cuando la puerta de las duchas se abría y hanamichi lo veía con una sonrisa arrogante

_ mmm maldito kitzune, siempre queriéndote lucir llegando antes que todos no?

Le dijo con una especie de sonrisa triunfadora y salió hacia la cancha a practicar.

Rukawa tuvo que hacer una fuerza demasiado grande para no abrir la boca por que quería mostrarse desinteresado, además todavía no salía su acompañante y esa persona le daba más curiosidad que nadie.

Estaba a punto de entrar ( la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro) y no pudo evitar asombrarse bastante al ver a kogure salir con el cabello mojado...

_ rukawa espero que no halla peleas hoy...

Le dijo. Había salido relajado ( como no) pero al verlo su semblante se oscureció levemente.

Y no tardo mucho en acompañar a hanamichi en el calentamiento ( aunque a opinión de rukawa ya habían precalentado) y aunque kaede quiso seguirlos no pudo.

Se quedó estático pensando en que había pasado.

El no miro de masiado pero si pudo ver la espalda de hanamichi que aferraba el otro cuerpo que rodeaba sus caderas con sus piernas dejándose hacer por el pelirrojo.

Por lo que en su deducción su sempai era el pasivo...

Es decir, hanamichi era muy varonil. Eso se podía ver tranquilamente pero haber sido testigo de eso lo dejo en estado de shock del que salió casi diez minutos después cuando llego ayako y lo Saludó.

Disimulado prefirió comenzar a entrenar para ver qué tan cierto era eso de que las piernas se debilitaban después del sexo y con mucho disimulo observaba al pelirrojo y al de lentes a cada rato.

No encontró ningun desliz de su parte.

Kogure entrenaba como siempre y hanamichi seguia tan tenaz e hiperactivo como todos los dias por lo que al parecer no les afectaba lo que habían hecho.

Esa tarde noto dos cosas.

La primera era que si bien se hablaban lo justo y necesario había un respeto entre ellos que hacía que no mostrarán lo que habían hecho y la segunda que en ningún momento se miraban de soslayo o se tocaban con algún Rose.

Eso era una especie de bomba para él que siempre había sido alguien que no se metía ni le interesaba la vida de nadie por lo que saber algo tan íntimo lo ponía nervioso.

Sus compañeros estaban como siempre, al parecer nadie sabía lo que sucedía en las duchas mientras no había testigos y mucho menos quien estaba con quien.

Se preguntaba si todos los que estaban apoyando fervientemente a hanamichi estarían igual si supieran que era gay.

Aunque algo no le cuadraba, si hanamichi no lo aparentaba.

El no se mostraba interesado en ningún hombre jamás.

Es más el juraba que hanamichi estaba enamorado de la hermana del capitán.

Que pasaba ahí?

No lo sabía, no estaba muy seguro de que sucedió y aunque lo meditara por horas sólo sabía que al parecer la actividad sexual entre kogure y hanamichi era bastante placentera.

Eso al menos pensaba.

Por su parte hanamichi estaba muy relajado y como no estarlo.

Haber llegado temprano esa tarde había sido perfecto cuando vio a su novio en la entrada.

No podía evitar verlo y sentirse excitado cuando lo miraba tan cómplice como lo estaba mirando.

Sabía que faltaba al menos una hora para que comiencen los entrenamientos y como el había sido expulsado del salón prefirió hacercarse al gimnasio a practicar.

Y que bueno que lo había hecho.

Basto sólo una mirada para que se adentraran a los vestidores y que el mayor se abalanzara sobre él para dejarse llevar por la pasión.

Y aunque intentaron con todas sus fuerzas evitar sus sonidos hubo algunos que se escaparon.

Hacia una semana que no tenían esa clase encuentros por lo que estar ahí así los desesperaba.

Y aunque quisieran apresurar las cosas hana era muy cuidadoso con su amor por lo que inevitablemente de apoco no pudieron acallar la pasión que sentían.

A kogure le pareció que alguien los había visto pero no lo escucharon a nadie por lo que siguieron hasta el final.

Cuando salió vio a rukawa que recién entraba y le importó muy poco pero su carácter le impedía verlo y no decirle alguna tontería.

Al estar calentando kogure hizo aparición y le comentó que esa mañana él le habia dicho lo malo que era ser tan arrogante y hana le dijo que lo dejara, que no debia molestarse por tonterías, si había enfrentado el día anterior a rukawa es por que se había dado cuenta que estaba distinto y al ver que quería superar a mitsui le molestó por qué se dio cuenta que el maldito kitzune sólo buscaba salir a delante sólo sin importarle sus compañeros y eso si que era desagradable.

Pero el haber perdído con él le había dado la pista de hacia dónde debía llevar su entrenamiento.

_ me enseñarás a tirar canastas triples?

Le pregunto a kogure mirándolo con sus almendrados ojos que derretían al de lentes.

_ por supuesto pero Primero debes aprender a lanzar el balón correctamente y sabes que no lo digo por molestarte

_ no me imagino que no!

Le dijo y se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas para no besarlo ya que escucho que llegaba ayako y rukawa al fin se decidía a entrar al entrenamiento.

Esa tarde antes de retirarse el capitán akagui aclaro el tema del campamento de entrenamiento que tendrían que asistir en dos días así que hana pensaba en lo mucho que demostraría sus habilidades en ese lugar.

Pero esa noche tuvo la suerte de que kogure lo llamó comentándole que sus padres se habían ido de viaje con su hermana a ver a su abuela y como el debía asistir al campamento se quedó en casa.

Por lo que ni lento ni perezoso el pelirrojo partio hacia la casa de kiminibu.

En su casa Rukawa no podía evitar pensar en eso.

Acaso sus compañeros se alegrarían de saber que ellos eran gays?

No lo sabía  
Pero podría averiguarlo.

Realmente odiaba que lo quieran tratar como engreído lo que el hacia era lo necesario para avanzar hacia América y un pelirrojo tonto no lo haría quedar mal.

Aunque francamente la curiosidad por saber en qué momento y como pasaron de compañeros a amantes era algo que lo intrigaba.

Tal vez debería hablar con kogure, esa mañana el lo había frenado para hacer que se sienta mal y ahora veía que sólo defendía a su novio, amante o lo que sea y ahora sería el quien lo haría sentir mal.

Al menos lo haría sentirse incomodo y presionado...

A hanamichi no podría enfrentarlo por ese asunto... no ese pelirrojo era muy fuerte ( en el fondo sabía que si peleaban en serio el sería el perdedor) por lo que mejor hablar con el menos impulsivo.

Hanamichi esta mas que dichoso ver a kogure en horarios que no sean escolares era muy raro, tenía que darse la ayuda de sus amigos para eso así que estar ahí con el era como un bálsamo que lo llenaba.

_ espero que sepas comportarte en el campamento

Le decía el de lentes a hana quien le sonreía mientras su koy le hacía movimientos circulares sobre sus caderas.

_ no puedes pedirme que cambie mi personalmente de un día para el otro jejejeje

Estar sentado en el sofá de dos cuerpos era muy agradable cuando kogure se movía así.

_ lo siento, yo jamás te pediría que cambies tu personalidad es así como me gustas...

Lo besó para afirmar esas palabras.

La verdad era que la boca de hanamichi era demasiado provocadora como para ignorarla.

Esos labios carnosos fueron su tentación desde el principio y hasta ahora no podía evitar llenarse de él.

Hanamichi siempre fue muy hiperactivo y lleno de energía y a la hora del amor kiminibu pudo comprobar que en esa área también lo era.

Sabía que esa noche harían el amor hasta el cansancio y tal vez al día siguiente no pueda caminar sin evidenciar algún temblor en las mismas pero no le importaba.

Ya estaban en el campeonato nacional y eso era más que suficiente para la espera que habían tenido y tal vez una vez que el termine ese periodo escolar no vuelvan a estar juntos.

Eso lo sabía muy bien.

Por lo que aprovechar el tiempo juntos era una delicia.

Hanamichi era muy fogoso sus besos lo eran y el estar con le procaba mucho deseo.

La boca del pelirrojo descendía por su cuello quitándole la razón.

Sentía pequeñas mordidas que lo excitaban y la sensación de estar así con el le daban mucho placer.

La camiseta que tenía le fue quitada y con esa acción llegó también la lengua recorrer su pecho.

Para hana besar el cuerpo de su amor era la gloria.

Hacia poco que estaban juntos pero el poco tiempo que tenían les fue suficiente para saber que se complementaban.

Uno de los pezones estaba atrapado en su boca, lo besaba y succionaba. Lo mordía y lo lamia mientras con sus manos apretaba las caderas logrando que sus erecciones se tocarán atravez de la tela.

Ambos estaban demasiado encendidos.

_ hana... no... no creo que... ahh

Hana paro un segundo para ver los marrones ojos de kogure que estaban nublados de placer.

_ si?

_ aquí no...

Le dijo jadeante

Hana le sonrió y lo apriciono más contra si.

Se levantó sosteniendolo y se lo llevó a su cuarto.

En la escuela estaba bien ser audaz pero en la casa de kogure no era apropiado ya que cualquier Mancha u olor quedarían en el sofá de gamuza que tenía.

Al llegar al cuarto lo primero que hizo fue recostarlo con cuidado en la cama y apenas lo depositó ahí, le quito el pantalón y la ropa interior.

Extendió sus piernas y le quito las medidas, quería tenerlo completamente desnudo.

_ tu también desvistete...

Le pidió, ya que él también quería verlo así.

Hana se quitó la remera y con tranquilidad se desabrochó el pantalón para quitárselo despacio junto al calzoncillo.

Sabía que esa acción lo provocaba y quería llevarlo a la gloria esa noche.

Al estar completamente desnudos hanamichi se hacerco directamente a su miembro y comenzó a lamerlo, con cada lamida kogure gemía sin ganas de contenerse. Eso era algo que no podía hacer normalmente y al sentir como hana introducía por completo el miembro en su boca se retorció de gusto.

Hana disfrutaba enloquecerlo.

Volvió a las lamidas y llegó a los testículos aprisionándolos en su boca para luego lamerlos otra vez y despacio llevar su lengua al ano de su koi.

Lo lamio y luego lo besó nuevamente y lo ensalivo al punde poder introducir su lengua para disfrutar de los gemidos que le regalaba kogure.

Estuvo unos minutos así hasta que decidió introducir un dedo en su interior.

Llevo su boca otra vez hacia sus testículos y luego lamio todo el tronco de su pene para luego comenzar a chuparsela para relajarlo mientras lograba de apoco preparlo.

Kogure sentía tantas cosas que creía que no lo soportaría.

Ya con dos dedos en su interior y la boca de hana en su pene sentía que su palpitar se aceleraba mas con el cambio de velocidad que le daba hana.

Tenerlo así era perfecto.

Hana ya había introducido un tercer dedo en su interior y su boca volvía a su ano para volver a ensalivar para que al entrar no se sintiera seco

Eso era lo que más le gustaba a kogure de Hanamichi, era muy cuidadoso y se preocupaba por no lastimarlo.

Sólo le daba placer.

Hana se levantó para acomodarse bien entre sus piernas y luego se adentró con mucha calma en él.

Kogure estaba extremadamente sensitivo y apenas se sintió cómodo comenzó a moverse para indicarle a hana que estaba listo y las embestidas del pelirrojo no se hicieron esperar.

Toda la delicadeza que había tenido hasta ese momento se habian. Estimado para darle lugar a esa parte salvaje que lo llenaba.

Estuvieron moviéndose al unísono recorriendo la cama como lo que era ene se momento, la contenedora de su pasión.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al orgasmo, koguere estaba tan estimulado con la mano de hana que se corrió entre ambos vientres mientras que el pelirrojo se vació en sus entrañas.

Fue perfecto, tal y como solía pasarles cada vez que lo hacían, se sentían plenos.

Rukawa por su parte estaba planificado un poco lo que le diría a su sempai al día siguiente, ya que el no era de los que esperaban además de que pronto se acabarían las clases para el de lentes y quería hacerle ver que el también podía ponerlo incómodo.

Incómodo...

Esa era la palabra que le rodeaba la mente cuando recordaba la espalda del pelirrojo y los gemidos que había escuchado.

No podía evitar pensar en eso y se regañaba mentalmente por no poder evitar esos pensamientos.

Se preguntaba por qué no los desechaba cómo casi todos los que le molestaban.

Tratando de dejar de pensar en eso se durmió.

La mañana siguiente fue tan común como todas.

Las clases primero y luego el receso, para volver a las clases y finalmente los entrenamientos

El capitán akagui les aclaro lo del dinero a los muchachos y todos se marcharon.

Rukawa tuvo que esperar a encontrar a kogure sólo cosa que le costó bastante, esperaba que no se valla con el pelirrojo y así fue.

Pero cuando se le iba a hacercar noto que estaba conversando con yohei mito.

Lo espero.

total ya había esperado todo el día.

Y cuando se separaron se le hacerco

_ sempai, me gustaría hablar un momento con usted...

Le dijo muy serio

Kogure lo miró extrañado.

" Que le pasa" se preguntó.

_ dime rukawa

_ es por lo que me dijo ayer

_ has meditado sobre tu actitud?

_ no en realidad

_ entonces

_ eh meditado sobre la suya...

_ yo solo busco que te des cuenta que tu actitud esta bastante chocante, antes eras más compañero.

_ no creo que alguien como usted deba darme consejos a mi

_ me parece que te moleste

Le dijo kogure mirándolo el semblante serio de rukawa

_ si, de hecho me dejo bastante pensativo

_ no te agrada que te llamen la atención?

_ no es eso, no me agrada que ande defendiendo al torpe

Ahora kogure se puso serio, no le gustaba que le diga torpe

_ tu eres su compañero, deberías enseñarle cosas no desmoronarlo

_ por que? A él no le interesa aprender de mi, sin embargo eh notado que si le agrada aprender de usted

Kogure se alertó.

A que estaba jugando rukawa?

_deberias dejar el tema zanjado, sólo te di una sugerencia, esta en ti tomarla o no.

_ bien entonces déjeme darle una a usted... la próxima vez que decida hacer sus porquerías con el torpe en la ducha del gimnasio asegure la puerta o vallase a otro sitio...

Kogure abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, sabía que lo habían visto, algo le había dicho que lo habían hecho...

_ lo tomaré en cuenta

Le dijo lo más sereno posible

_ bien, por que por ahora no diré nada de lo que vi... por que estoy de buen humor

Le dijo y se marchó.

En realidad no planeaba decir nada pero si quería hacerlo sentir presionado.

No debería meterse en la vida de nadie, pero el sub capitán tenía la culpa.

Quien se creía para darle consejos de moral cuando él mismo no se comportaba debidamente.

Kogure quedó tildado, la verdad era que eso lo dejo asustado.

Sabía que si el equipo lo sabía ni a él ni a hanamichi les molestaría, por que ya tenían asumida su identidad sexual y sus ideales pero el problema eran los demás que los margunarian, y si bien a él no le quedaba mucho en el equipo hanamichi estaba en su primer año, y le quedaría afrontar otros dos de prejuicios constantes por culpa de su calentura.

No podía hacerle ese.

Y en todo caso, que clase de persona era rukawa que venía a amenazarlo sólo por que le dio una advertencia?

Decidió cambio el semblante, por ahora lo dejaría creer que tenía el control sobre él.

Sabía que si hablaba con Hanamichi no sólo le bajaría los humos al azabache si no que también el mismo les diría a todos su condición y su noviazgo.

Sonreía, como no!

Hanamichi sólo necesitaba una excusa para declararse abiertamente y esa era perfecta, dejaría que rukawa se sienta poderoso total el sólo se veria afectado al ver que su actitud de yo lo puedo todo no servía en todos los casos.

Volvió a caminar hacia su casa donde sabía que estaría el pelirrojo esperándolo.

Primero tenía que hacer acto de presencia con su madre y luego iría a su casa y sseguia demorando saldría a buscarlo.

Sólo tuvo que hacer dos pasos para cruzar la mirada con yohei mito, y observar esa característica pose que le decía que lo dejara en sus manos.

Si ahora se iba hacia el rey del rebote muy pero muy tranquilo.

Yohei mito no de había alejado demasiado cuando recordó que debía ir hacia el otro lado y observo claramente como rukawa se le hacerco a la pareja de su mejor amigo.

Como un acto de curioso se les acercó para ver de qué iba aquello.

Sorprendido por la manera arrogante de rukawa de amenazar la tranquilidad de su amigo.

Nunca le cayó muy bien ese tipo aunque no tenía muchos motivos para ese repudio interno.

Pero ahora si lo tenía.

Como se atrevía a amenazar a su amigo.

Aunque en su interior se decía que hana aprovecharía esa amenza como una invitación de declararle al mundo su condición. Pero sabía que eso no sería bueno. Sus amigos lo aceptaban pero el resto del colegio sólo se burlaría ( por eso de la sociedad discriminadora) y debía evitarle ese problema a kogure.

Además en el fondo el se sentía responsable por eso.

Por lo que tranquilo comenzó a seguir hacia la escuela a rukawa.

Lo había visto esa mañana con su bicicleta y revien con kogure estaba sin ella por lo que suponía que le había dejado en la escuela.

Al llegar al estacionamiento de la misma, observó esa ridícula bicicleta rosada que usaba ( y pretendía burlarse de su amigo por gay) ese tipo era demasiado tonto.

Se dijo yohei.

Se adentró hacia el gimnasio, sabía que estaría ahí ya que era el único lugar donde rukawa de quedaba hasta última hora.

En efecto rukawa estaba entrenando su movimiento de piernas, notaba el balón por toda la pista haciendo sus movimientos más rápidos y eficaces, entrenar las piernas era algo fundamental para estar en forma para los sí partidos y para avanzar hacia su meta así que nada ni nadie le interrumpiría la práctica.

Eran cerca de las ocho, el vigía de la escuela ya estaba acostumbrado a que había chicos que entrenaban hasta última hora en varios de los equipos pero solo les permitia estar hasta las diez, así que aprovechaba ese tiempo.

Están concentrado en eso cuando vio que en la puerta que daba a la única entrada abierta ( la que daba al pasillo de la escuela) estaba yohei mito mirándolo.

No le quiso prestar más atención que esa, después de todo tal vez estaba buscando al doha'o.

Pero al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y al sujeto hacercarsele se freno agitado ( por el entrenamiento que estaba realizando) y lo observó serio

_ lo siento, te estoy interrumpiendo?

Le dijo irónico y kaede lo miró molesto

_ si, lo haces

_ perfecto...

Le dijo sonriente


	2. Chapter 2

La actitud de ese sujeto no le gustaba.

Estaba tan altanero que dudaba que este ahí para buscar al doha'o y calibrando un poco sus ideas pensó que kogure le había pedido ayuda con la amenaza recibida...

"Que cobarde" pensó.

_ que es lo que quieres? Acaso esperas darme una paliza por amenazar a mi sempai?.

Yohei sonrió, eso era gracioso para él.

El mismo rukawa se acababa de pisar solo sin que el llegará a decirle nada, por lo que se divertiría con él.

_ amenaza a kogure! No me lo dijo y eso que lo vi hace poco... La verdad es que pensé que encontraría a mi amigo aquí

Kaede se sintió tonto, tal vez su sempai no le había dicho nada y acababa de confesarle qué lo había amenazado.

_ y dime... En que forma lo amenazaste?

_ nada con importancia, además por que te interesaría saberlo?

Yohei sonrió, era tan notorio el hecho de que ese tipo estaba a la defensiva que comenzó a idear un plan para que sus ideas cambien radicalmente... Después de todo hanamichi también había sido alguien de mente cerrada alguna vez.

_ me pregunto por qué alguien estaría interesado en amenazar a su superior, además yo dije que hable con kogure y tu no corregiste que halla sido con otro, te molesta algo de él?

Era algo extraño, rukawa estaba seguro de que ese tipo si estaba informado sobre lo que había hablado con el de lentes y su actitud ya le estaba fastidiando.

_ largate, no tengo nada que explicarte a ti.

_ no me iré a ningún lado, por que en realidad si escuche su conversación y aunque kogure no sabe que estoy aquí, si espero que sepa que no planeas seguir chantajeándolo con la amenaza de contar algo sobre la relación que tiene con hanamichi

_ y como esperas convencerme de no hacerlo... A golpes?

Yohei río ante esa afirmación.

Kaede noto que el tipo parecía divertido.

En verdad creia que podría contra él?

_ mira rukawa, antes que nada, estoy seguro de que a ti no se te convence a golpes así que prefiero hablar del tema... O acaso eres homofóbico?

_ defiendes a los gays?

A yohei no le gustó el tono despectivo que utilizo...

_ si, defiendo a mi amigo, por que tu no eres nadie para andar juzgando a las personas por que estén con alguien a quienes quieren

La distancia que tenían en un principio se había hachicado a tal punto que yohei estaba a escasos metros de él

Rukawa no se sintió intimidado, si había algo que sabía hacer era defenderse, por lo que si buscaba problemas los tendría.

_ no me interesa tu cariño hacia esos aberrantes. Por mi puedes irte al infierno...

Su semblante no había cambiado, esa mirada fría seguia en él y luego de decirle eso pasó por su lado y se dirigió a los vestidores. Dispuesto a moverse a golpes con ese idiota si le interrumpía su camino.

Aunque no se vio interrumpido para nada y siguió.

Yohei sonreía ante esa actitud. El zorro preferia evitar una pelea e irse directo a su casa... Hanamichi tenía razón era un zorro que se estaba queriendo esconder en su madriguera.

Bien por él, aunque no se libraría de ser convencido para cambiar esa actitud y su amenaza.

_ vas a huir o planeas escucharme?

Le dijo recostado sobre el marco de la puerta de las duchas.

Rukawa se había adentrado para bañarse e irse pero penso que tal vez hubiera sido mejor irse y bañarse en su casa aunque reciba amenazas de su familia por estar sucio.

_ de que quieres convencerme, tanto te asusta que se sepa que el doha'o es gay?

_ para nada, de hecho si hablas sería la escusa perfecta para mí amigo, que quiere formalizar con kogure así que de nada te serviría, al menos no contra él

_ y si es algo que el doha'o prefiere por que no lo hace?

Yohei vio la curiosidad escrita en toda la cara del azabache.

_ por que kogure sabe lo prejuiciosa que es la gente y prefiere eviatarle el mal trago...

_ pues si lo hacen en los vestidores no es posible que puedan ocultar eso durante mucho tiempo...

Otra vez ese tono altanero

Así que por eso lo sabía, conocía a su amigo y se imaginaba que por lo apasionado que era, eso podría llegar a pasar. Aunque conociendo también las opiniones de la mayoría sabía qué en realidad no sé sentía amenazado y si lo ignoraban tampoco se vería afectado, después de todo era hanamichi.

_ tanto te gustó el espectáculo que no puedes evitar mencionarlo?

_ de que hablas idiota, a mi jamás me gustaría eso, y verlo me causó repulsión

Le dijo molesto.

Yohei decidió poner en práctica esa idea que venía hilando.

_ si tanto asco te causó por que lo ocultas tu también?

_ qué?

No entendía que le quiso decir

_ ocultas lo que viste, y además te jactas de ser superior por ocultarlo como si les estuvieras haciendo un favor. Yo creo que te interesaría probar un poco de que se trata...

_ ni loco! Ya te he dicho que me parecen asquerosos, son unos anormales que van en contrade la naturaleza...

_ pues yo no veo que tu busques ir con la naturaleza, Mira que tener un ejércitode admiradoras y no fijarte en ninguna sola, en apariencia eres más gay que ellos

Le dijo con sorna, rukawa se enojó ya que ese comentario le pareció sumamente absurdo

Que intentaba?

_ mira que eres un idiota. Dejame tranquilo, no dire nada por ahora... Ellos son los anormales no yo!

_ en serio, por que dices que son anormales?

_ maldita sea, por que es lo que son! Nadie en su sano juicio dejaría de lado los principios naturales por eso, aunque de seguro el doha'o se rindió después de tantos rechazos...

_ hagamos algo... Si puedo convencerte de que eso no es malo, tu no diras nada y yo dejaré de molestarte, si no lo logró puedes hacer lo que quieras con la información que tienes, aunque no te librarás de mi acecho ya que, como te dije los estoy defendiendo...

Rukawa sopesó la idea.

Estaba fastidiado con ese sujeto porque al parecer no dejaría de molestarlo así que decidió hacerle pensar que si lo convencería para que lo deje en paz.

_ de acuerdo... Como planeas convencerme de que eso no está mal!

Yohei se le acercó y rukawa se puso a la defensiva, pensó por un momento que su método seria a golpes.

Pero el moreno freno justo frente a él

_ no es malo recibir amor, o demostrarlo a través de las acciones...

_ el sexo en si no está bien visto de esa manera...

Le contestó serio, y vio como yohei se reía 

_ el sexo tiene un gran abanico de posibilidades... Acaso tú tienes experiencia en el tema para opinar, incluso las mujeres disfrutan el sexo de esa manera...

_ y sólo por el sexo debo suponer que está bien?

Kaede estaba algo confundido la tranquilidad que tenía ese tipejo le molestaba.

_ que un hombre toque a otro no es una aberración. De hecho es tan satisfactorio como estar con una mujer, y ya que el amor no tiene barreras, por que deberían las personas prejuzgar a aquellos que lo sienten?

_ no tengo idea de a qué te refieres...

_ conoces algo sobre el sexo?

_ por que debería contestarte?

Le dijo incomodo. Yohei sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta por lo que decidió actuar.

_ mira ( se le acercó al punto de estar tan cerca que kaede pudo sentir su espacio personal invadido) el cuerpo responde a estimulaciones, no importa si recibes caricias de un hombre o una mujer. La sensación es la misma...

Le dijo y llevo su mano al vientre del más alto.

Kaede quedó estático, su primera reacción debía ser golpearlo pero por alguna razón no lo hizo.

La mano en su vientre se movió con delicadeza y kaede sintió un estremecimiento asustándose.

_ lo ves! Yo soy hombre y aún así mi toque te afecta

Kaede se sonrojo al sentirlo más cerca.

Su cerebro no procesaba las acciones y su cuerpo parecía traicionarlo

Los nervios de no saber que planeaba no lo dejaban reaccionar... Aunque en el fondo sabía que con un golpe lo alejaría quiso por un momento saber hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar.

Yohei, extendio ambas manos en su persona y el tacto atravesó la remera.

Sus dedos lo delineaban y el más bajo se sintió algo satisfecho al ver que el más alto se sonrojaba. Sus orejas estaban rojas y sus ojos cerrados...

Una mano llegó a sus pectorales y kaede se sintió acorralado al sentir la pared detrás de él.

No se había dado cuenta de que al recibir ese toque yohei mito lo había llevado de apoco hacia ahí.

Quiso extender sus manos para quitarlo de su persona pero la mano del más bajo tocó su entrepierna.

Gimió... No pudo evitar esa acción y al sentir el apriete se percató que su miembro estaba erecto.

_ ves que el cuerpo reacciona sea o no mujer...

Le susurró en su cuello.

_ si sientes que está mal lo que hago... Sólo debes apartarme...

Le dijo y mordió su cuello.

Rukawa volvió a gemir, fue involuntario pero lo hizo.

Su brazos llegaron a los de yohei pero no lo apartaron, al contrario. Se aferró a él por que el movimiento de su mano en su miembro lo estaba enloqueciendo

_ alguna vez recibiste este tipo de caricias?

Kaede negó con la cabeza.

Si pensaba demasiado se alejaría de esa situación, pero al igual que el día anterior en ese mismo lugar el estaba con la curiosidad a flor de piel.

Sólo había visto la espalda del pelirrojo y las piernas enredadas en sus caderas y la curiosidad lo llevo a querer saber de quién se trataba.

No podía negar que escuchar los gemodos de placer de esos dos lo habían dejado estático y durante la noche no pudo pensar en otra cosa y la sensación de peligro que tenían

Podían ser descubiertos por cualquiera ( como lo fueron por él) pero aun así siguieron hasta el final.

Ahora el que estaba en esa situación era él, y la curiosidad de saber que se puede sentir al llegar al final de eso le desparba curiosidad y el miedo de hasta que punto podía llegar ese sujeto

La diferencia de altura era notoria aunque a yohei no parecía molestarle estirarse un poco para besar el cuello de rukawa, quien tenía la cabeza en alto para darle más espacio para que pueda degustar.

Rukawa se preguntaba si no le daba asco el hecho de que tenía el sudor pegado en el cuerpo pero no era una duda que quisiera aclarar.

Se estaba dejando llevar por algo que realmente quería conocer ( aunque las ganas de querer conocer lo que yohei le estaba enseñando eran muy recientes)

La camiseta le fue quitada y la lengua de yohei mito estaba recorriendo su pecho.

Eso le provocó estremecimiento y su ya inchado miembro parecía húmedo por el líquido pre seminal que estaba expulsando.

El short deportivo le fue bajado junto al calzoncillo, no se lo quito solo le dijeron el miembro para poder darle mayor placer.

Yohei estaba dispuesto a seguir con aquello simplemente por que cuando lo vio solo en la cancha se le antojo querer enseñarle el motivo por el que su amigo disfrutaba de aquello.

Claro que fue una idea muy arriesgada, y en el momento en el que se adentró a las duchas estaba preparado para avanzar hacia el contacto de ese tipo o de recibir una buena golpiza.

Como estaba acostumbrado a pelear la idea no le desagrado del todo ya que a lo que se estaba arriesgando le daría un resultado placentero.

Al menos rukawa debía agradecerle, ya que yohei se consideraba un amante muy atento. Aunque de seguro el azabache más alto debía tener un límite. Y en algún momento se lo daría.

El sentir el sube y baja de la mano ajena en su miembro lo estaba enloqueciendo, sabía que estaba sonrojado, es más? Diría que estaba hecho un tomate por que jamás había sentido su rostro tan caliente.

Su cuerpo le estaba dictando una sola cosa sobre todo ese asunto y era que sentía bien... Aunque no estaba seguro si esa era la palabra.

Yohei mito que el miembro ajeno estaba demasiado mojado de tanto líquido pre seminal y al saber que esa era su primera vez, decidió complacerlo más.

Se agachó a la altura de esa firmeza y lo miro

_ sigues pensando que lo que hace mi amigo esta mal? Crees que el sentir lo que estás sintiendo ahora no justifica sus actos?

Rukawa abrió la boca para decir algo pero solo salio un gemido más sonoro que los anteriores al sentir la lengua de él recorrer la longitud de su pene llegando a rodear la punta con la misma.

_ a partir de aquí... Tú decides si sigo o no

Le dijo serio, lo miraba a los ojos y a kaede la imagen de ese hombre mirándolo de rodillas con la boca tan cerca de su masculinidad le provocó querer más...

_ si... Sigue

Le dijo. Tenía las manos apoyadas en el hombro de quién ahora le estaba lamiendo como si eso fuera un helado que se estaba derritiendo y debía ganarle a lo que caía.

Fue la única comparación que pudo sacar su mente ya que, no conocía todo lo relacionado al sexo y esa era su primera vez...

Rukawa no era dado al romance por lo que le estaba pareciendo ideal ( además de hilarante) todo eso.

Jamás pensó que así sería.

Pero le gustaba.

Tenía la necesidad de acariciar la cabellera de yohei pero se contuvo pensando que eso era demostración de cariño...

Otro gemido aún más gutural le salió cuando yohei mito se cansp de darle vueltas al asunto y se metió el pene de lleno en su boca.

Eso excitó mucho más a rukawa que no paraba de gemir ante eso.

Jamás creyó ser ruidoso en ese aspecto de su vida, siempre creyó que el sería serio hasta para eso.

Pero la experiencia que estaba teniendo le demostraba que el era un hombre como cualquiera que disfruta del sexo.

Y es que tanto la acción como la imagen que recibía era sumamente excitante, la cabeza de ese tipo iba de atrás hacia adelante mientras que una de sus manos masajeaba sus testículos y la otra sostenia la base de su pene.

Kaede sentía que algo se estaba formado en su interior.

Su estómago se contraía, su cabeza perdía la razón y el cuerpo entero le sudaba, además de que sentía lagrimear sus ojos por que su vista parecía nublarse.

Si eso era lo que se obtenía gracias al placer le parecía demasiado extremo, pero a tan agradque pensó que podría acostumbrarse a eso solo para volver a sentirlo.

Finalmente sintió contracciones que hicieron que el semen saliera a chorros sin que pudiera eviatarlo.

Sus manos se habían apretado más hacia yohei y este recibiósu escensia casi por completo. Al ser la primera vez de rukawa se imagino que la cantidad sería sumamente excesiva por lo que no pudo tragar demasiado.

Con una media sonrisa se levantó y siguió frente a rukawa que seguía recuperándose de lo recién vivido.

Kaede lo observó y noto que se tocó a si mismo.

Libero su propio miembro y lo sostenía mirándolo.

_ ahora tendrás que hacerme lo mismo a mí...

Le dijo tranquilo mientras ponía saliva en su mano y comentaba a masajearse el mismo.

Rukawa quedó de piedra.

En verdad esperaba que le haga lo mismo?.

Yohei noto la impresión que mostraban sus azules ojos y decidió presionarlo más.

_ si no lo haces... Tendré que satisfacer mi deseo de otra manera, y eso te incluiría a ti...

_ que!

_ aunque considero mejor que no llegues a eso... Si mañana te arrepientes de esto al menos no sera mucho lo que te halla quitado.

Ahora ven...

Yohei extendio su mano hacia el rostro de rukawa quien se dejó hacer.

" Esta demasiado sumiso" pensó, sabía que si él quería podría llegar a más, pero no era ningún tonto.

Hacia tiempo que yohei mito disfrutaba de ese tipo de actividades y siempre que lo hacía elegía cuidadosamente a sus amantes para poder pasar tiempo con esa actividad más de una vez.

Y por la actitud de rukawa sabía que si se comportaba de esa manera éllo buscaría solo.

Jamás pensó que por querer defender a su amigo llegaría a esa instancia con rukawa.

A pesar de todo yohei tenía un ojo crítico muy bueno y desde el primer momento en que lo vio supo que era un chicomuy atractivo y el aire de misterio que lo rodeaba hacían que desee poseerlo.

Claro que ahora que lo estaba realizando quería hacerlo de la manera correcta, por que así como rukawa se mostraba orgulloso y hasta presumido, yohei también lo era.

Y ahora quería presumir que rukawa lo buscaría por más en el futuro.

Pero ahora estaba orgulloso de ver cómo solo con sus palabras había logrado que este se arrodillara frente a él.

Kaede estaba nervioso.

Sus ojos no podía apartarlos del miembro que tenía en frente.

No estaba muy seguro de si era muy grande o si era chico, pero era un pene y tenía que llevárselo a la boca para hacer disfrutar a ese tipo.

Aunque no tenía obligación de hacerlo, realmente quería probar.

Con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con algo de timidez se acercó y llevo la punta de su lengua a la punta del pene.

_ aaahh si... Comienza despacio...

Le decía mientras no se privaba de acariciar el cabello de rukawa.

El líquido pre seminal estaba presente y kaede sintió que era algo peculiar el sabor.

Sus lamidas cada vez eran menos tímidas y su nerviosismo se iba a medida que escuchaba los leves sonidos de placer que emitía el otro.

_ siii, rukawa... Sujeta la base con tu mano...

Le dijo y kaede obedeció.

Noto que ahora podía sostenerlo sin que se moviera tanto y a la vez movía su mano haciendo gemir a yohei.

Cuando escucho su apellido se sintió estremecer y se sintió vanidoso.

Seguia lamiendo y moviendo su mano, y en un acto de reflejo llevo la otra a los testículos de yohei. Se sentían suaves, la piel era más suave y más flexible que la del firme miembro que no paraba de lamer.

La punta también tenía un sabor y tacto diferente que el tronco del mismo.

Eso era toda una novedad para rukawa que trataba de retener la información adquirida a base de práctica.

_ metela en tu boca...

Le susurró yohei y kaede abrió enormemente los ojos.

Abrió la boca e introdujo eso adentró de su cavidad.

Yohei aparto el cabello de la frente de rukawa y este cerro los ojos ( en el fondo sentía vergüenza e inseguridad)

_ mirame...

Le dijo y kaede le sonó como a una orden.

Por lo que instintivamente cerro más fuerte mientras succionaba tratando de no cerrar la boca ( eso era agotador, su mandíbula quería cerrarse)

Yohei extendio la mano que no sostenía el cabello y lo tomo del menton alejándolo de su miembro.

Sonriendo un poco al ver la cara de disconformidad de rukawa por eso

_ abre los ojos...

Le dijo muy excitado.

Kaede los abrió y yohei quiso tirarlo al piso y cogérselo en ese instante al ver esa mirada, aunque logro contener su impulso.

_ te pido que me mires, por que te ves delicioso y sensual así. Quiero verte.

Kaede se sintió extraño

El sensual? Increíble.

Yohei movió su cadera logrando hacercarle el peneque rukawa se volvió a llevar a la boca e imitando las acciones pasadas de yohei movía su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

De apoco más rápido sin parar de mirarlo.

Yohei mito se sintió más excitado y la calentura lo estaba volví loco, se movió el también con cuidado de no meterle el miembro por completo en la boca para que no se ahogue y no le provoque ganas de no volver a querer hacer eso.

Rukawa sintió el primer chorro de semen en su boca pero ni pudo tragar eso por qur le pareció que picaba ( claro que fue una sensación por el amargo sabor y viscosa sensación) las otras dos descargas fueron directo a su rostro llegando a ensuciar incluso su cabello.

Pero eso no fue lo que le marcó a rukawa como increíble si no el hecho de escuchar su nombre en boca de ese tipo otra vez

_ oooohhh ru-ka-waaaa eres increíble...

Le dijo mientras terminaba y otro gemido de éxtasis le llegó al terminar de descargarse sobre él.

Yohei se apartó un poco y se acomodó su ropa, también ayudó a rukawa a levantarse.

Y le dio un beso en el cuello.

Que a kaede le pareció poco.

Le había gustado tanto eso que se inclinó para besarlo.

Pero yohei le puso unos dedos en su boca evitando que continuará.

_ por ser un chico malo... No te mereces mis besos...

Le dijo sonriente, y kaede hizo involuntariamente un mohín.

_ vas a tener que convencerme para que quiera besarte...

Se alejó de él y llegó hasta la puerta

_ espero haberte convencido para que no cumplas tus amenazas ( hablo mirando al techo, luego le dirigió la mirada firme) lo hice?

Rukawa estaba atónito con todo eso.

No pudo más que afirmar con la cabeza ya que al parecer... Su voz no salía.

_ bien, ahora limpiate, por qur verte así lleno de mi semen en la cara me provoca querer poseerte ...

Le dijo entre serio y divertido.

Kaede se quedó tildado mientras que sopesaba esa información.

_ nos vemos... Cuidate!

Le dijo y se marchó.

Kaede quedó recostado contra la pared.

Sus labios estaban como hinchados.

La piel de su rostro estaba tirante.

Se tocó donde la sentía y era el semen secándose y se dio cuenta que había quedado algo de tiempo en ese estado de shock.

Creia que eso era demasiado todavía sentía la adrenalina en su cuerpo, que fluía poniéndolo ansioso por más.

Se quitó las prendas que tenía y se metió bajo el chorro de la ducha.

Y comenzó a lavarse.

Por alguna extraña razón no quería quitarse eso del cuerpo.

Pero la decencia le marcaba que eso no debía estar así.

Jamás había sido tan consiente de su persona como en ese momento.

Se había sentido excitante, se sentía deseado y sensual... Delicioso le había dicho!

Su mente era un caos.

No estaba muy seguro si aquello había sucedido sólo por que yohei halla ido solo a defender a su amigo.

Si así fuera se sentiría hasta usado... Aunque tratara de recriminarse el dejar que todo eso halla llegado hasta esa instancia, su vanidad le hacía pensar que yohei le había hechando el ojo hace tiempo y esa excusafue perfecta para cumplir su cometido de seducirlo.

Si era así, lo había hecho de maravilla.

Kaede estaba acostado en su cama boca abajo casi abrazando su almohada.

Llegó a su casa e ignoro las recrimiciones de su madre por su llegada tarde .

Ahora pensaba en yohei mito, sintiéndose como una adolescente enamorada.

Bueno adolescente era tenía sólo tenía 15 años...

Era justificable su actitud, aunque no podía afirmar lo mismo con lo de decirse enamorado... Eso no.

Aunque en general todo le parecía una locura.

Más le parecía una locura la idea que tenía en ese momento... Más que nada la pregunta que rondaba su mente

Sin poder resistir se tocó los labios con ansias

_ y como puedo convencerlo para que me bese?

Se susurró.


	3. Chapter 3

Eso era el colmo.

Levantarse con una ereccion era normal, después de todo el era un hombre como cualquiera.

Pero tener que complacerse era otra cosa.

Normalmente se pegaba una ducha ignorándose por completo.

Pero ese día no pudo evitar autocomplacerse.

Y ahora sí estaba bajo el chorro de agua helada.

Rukawa creia que eso iría de mal en peor desde ahora.

Se vistió y tomó su bolso y se fue.

Ese día no podría irse en bicicleta ya que, desdé la escuela se irían al campamento de entrenamiento.

Por lo que utilizo los medios de transporte.

En el viaje se preguntaba si la gente notaría el cambio en él.

Después de todo el se sentía diferente.

Pero nadie más que algunas chicas habían reparado en él.

Esperaba verlo.

Deseaba verlo.

Se sentía estupido por eso pero quería verlo, aunque sea de lejos.

En el gimnasio estaban todos.

Ayako si lo miraba extrañada.

Acaso ella se había dado cuenta?

No lo creía, debia dejar un poco la paranoia de lado.

El profesor ansai anuncio que todos irían a excepción de hanamichi y al escuchar eso instantáneamente volteo a ver a kogure que sonrió tranquilo.

Tal vez no quería que valla para no caer en la tentación.

Pensó rukawa.

Al salir todos hacia su destino, vio bastante nervioso que ahí venían el ejércitode Sakuragui.

Y como no entre ellos estaba yohei mito.

Lo miro disimuladamente pero el otro no reparo en él.

Cosa que le molestó demasiado.

Para hanamichi eso era terrible.

Tener que estar lejos del equipo... Ellos harían varios partidos y el solo estaría con el gordito.

Eso era injusto.

Claron que comenzó a ver el lado positivo luego de que comprendió que su manera de tirar no era la adecuada.

La amistad era algo invaluable y eso lo podía asegurar teniendo a los suyos a su lado dandole ayuda.

Sus músculos se iban tensando a medida que pasaba el día y finalmente tuvo que volver a casa.

Ese primer día akagui estaba complacido con el equipo ya que habían ganado. El incentivo... Mostrarle a Sakuragui que no sólo podían ganar gracias a él.

Aunque si se ponía a pensar hicieron demasiado esfuerzo para lograrlo

Si era sincero el cabeza hueca era muy necesario en el equipo... Sólo esperaba que el entrenamiento especial del profesor ansai de resultado.

Aunque conociendo al profesor y el entusiasmo y la voluntad de Sakuragui, sabía que eso tendría resultados positivos.

Kogure por su lado había estado inquietó.

Saber que kaede rukawa lo estaba extorsionando le molestaba al punto de sentirse estresado.

Se había apartado un poco del grupo para meditar un poco.

Casi no le quedaban días en la escuela, sabía que pronto se marcharía a estudia tokio.

Y lo que más le molestaba no era el hecho de que se tendría que separar de hana, si no que de seguro el lo tomaría mal.

Sabían bien que eso pasaría.

Y el mismo sabía que estar con hana era más que nada para mostrarse a si mismo que no le romperían el corazón como siempre había sido.

Lo bueno de ese lugar era que había un hermoso parque donde el se había apartado.

Vio como rukawa lo había observado irse.

Eso ya lo tenía cansado y faltaban dos días para que el dichoso campamento terminé.

Eso sería toda una agonía.

Tal vez debería dejar de pensar e ir a enfrentar a rukawa.

Por que si bien no le temía a su amenaza si sabía que en el futuro el único afectado sería hanamichi.

No podía jurar que lo amaba, le gustaba si, le encantaba estar con él.

Hasta podría decir que lograba mostrar que la herida de su corazón estaba casi sellada.

Pero no lo amaba, aunque lo respetaba al punto de no querer verlo herido, o no hacerlo pasar por problemas por su culpa.

Como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, kiminibu comenzó a llorar, deseaba tanto desahogarse.

Estar alejado de todos bajo uno de esos árboles y cerca de un lago era lo mejor.

De fondo escuchaba como todos estaban de aquí para allá.

Había visto en el otro extremo del lago a ayako y ryota nadar por eso se alejó más.

Lloraba, por que se sentía una basura.

No debió involucrarse con hanamichi.

No debió.

Fue inevitable... Recordaba como se dio de la nada lo suyo.

************* Flas back **************

La pelea en el gimnasio había terminado.

Estaban todos entre enojados y asombrados.

Mitsui no solo había herido a la mayor parte de los integrantes del equipo si no, que también lo había golpeado descaradamente.

A ese hombre lo llegó a amar con su corazón le entregó todo de si y se atrevía a golpearlo.

Si no fuera por hanamichi y sus amigos eso realmente hubiera terminado como esperaba que termine mitsui.

Si corazón había estado totalmente despreciado, ese día se terminó de quebrar.

Se había acercado a la enfermería donde estaba hanamichi para agradecer su ayuda.

Lo vio sentado en la camilla.

Ya no estaba ni la enfermera.

Se había pasado la hora y el se había quedado ahí.

_ por que sigues aquí?

Le pregunto risueño, no quería mostrar lo mal que el también estaba.

_ es increíble que el gordito le halla permitido volver al equipo.

_ se que se ve mal, pero es un excelente jugador...

_ eso no importa! ( Se sentía frustrado) ahora deberemos hacer como si nada paso, tengo ganas de golpearlo. Pero si lo hago seré yo el expulsado!

Kogure lo observaba triste, era verdad.

Sabía que el director lo que había hecho era para reformar a mistsui pero el resto del equipo no fue consultado, incluso akagui estuvo de acuerdo.

Claro siempre pensaban en lo mejor para mejorar al equipo, pero había miembros de este que no estaban interesados en aceptarlo entre sus filas.

_ no importa lo que pensamos... Pero es un gran jugador y tanto el como el capitán akagui consideran que es lo mejor para el equipo, nuestra opinión no cuenta porque no somos tan buenos como él

_ AAAAAAWWW YO SOY UN GENIO!

sulfurado como siempre.

Kogure sonrió y hana le devolvió la sonrisa.

No supo bien por que esa mirada lo incomodo.

_ me imagino que no todos me ven como un genio verdad!

_ no. te equivocas para mi tu eres el genio de los genios... Pudiste entrar en cualquier otro deporte, pero elegiste el básquet ball.

_ si, me agrada haberlo hecho...

Le decía.

El tono tranquilo de su voz estaba cautivando la sensibilidad del de lentes.

_ me alegra saber eso Sakuragui, ahora espero que no busques problemas, lo mejor será que te dediques a mejorar tu y que ignores a mitsui...

_ a ti te golpeó fuerte! Como harás para no verlo con molestia...

_ a mi ya me había golpeado fuerte... Eso no fue nada

Las heridas del corazón solían ser más dolorosas que las heridas físicas, por lo que los golpes no eran nada para kogure, aunque imaginaba que Sakuragui pensaba que ya lo había golpeado antes.

Asombrado vio como hanamichi extendio su mano y acarició su rostro.

Justo donde estaba la banda que cubría la herida.

_ esta herida no duele tanto como ésta verdad?

Apoyo su otra mano en el pecho del de lentes, justo en cima de donde se encuentra el corazón.

Hana estaba demasiado cerca de él.

Su presencia de pronto lo inundó

Sintio arder su rostro cuando el de hana se acercó bastante y sus mejillas de pronto ardieron.

_ déjame curarte...

Le susurró, y la escasa distancia que ya había entre ellos paso a extinguirse cuando la boca del pelirrojo lleno la suya.

Prácticamente se dejó llevar por su pasión.

Kogure probó la exquisita lengua que lograba estremecerlo

No supo bien cuánto tiempo fue elque paso en ese limbo.

Sólo supo que el deseo por estar con hanamichi Sakuragui lo inundó desde ese día

_ me gustas...

fue lo que le dijo hana separándose de sus labios pero no de su piel.

Lamia su cuello y acariciaba su cuerpo de manera tan sensual que por la mente de kogure paso la pregunta de quién había sido el que había iniciado a hana...

Por que no parecía ser un novicio en esa materia.

La verdad es que se sentía en el cielo.

_ te deseo sempai... Dejame curar tus heridas...

Kogure perdió la noción del tiempo en ese momento, asintió y se dejó llevar por la pasion que estaba recibiendo. Tal vez era el hecho se que hacia mucho tiempo que nadie lo tocaba y muchos menos así.

Que no pudo evitar entregarse a él, en esa camilla en la enfermería de la escuela.

********** End flash back **************

Había sido tan estimulante esa experiencia que accedió a ser su pareja de inmediato y desde ese día cada encuentro era aún más estimulante.

A hana no le importaba el lugar, y para su asombro sus amigos los cubrían.

Pero sabía que en algún momento serían descubiertos.

Sabía que en algún momento, eso tendría que ser frenado.

Pero su relación no era más que superficial.

Al menos para él, en el fondo también sabía que hanamichi era consciente de que no tenían futuro.

Por que a pesar de la actitud y la apariencia del pelirrojo el había conocido esa faceta que solo muestra en la intimidad y le había gustado.

Esperaba no cambiarlo para que no cierre su corazón al siguiente.

_ por que lloras?

Le pregunto esa voz que odiaba escuchar...

_ déjame solo...

Le dijo desaireandolo.

Mitsui no se alejó de él por más que se lo pidió.

Se acercó tanto que quedo arrodillado frente a él, que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas debajo de ese árbol.

_Pensé que te gustaba la idea de que vuelva al equipo...

Le comento como hablando al aire.

Para kogure ver que planeaba volver a seducirlo era demasiado, si pensaba no necesita hacerlo.

Su corazón jamás dejo de pertenecerle pero su lealtad estaba fijada en hanamichi.

_ estoy con alguien...

_ que? Desde cuando?

Claro que iba a enojarse con esa declaración, era lo que buscaba kiminibu, pero mitsui se calmó de inmediato

_ tratas de reemplazarme verdad? Acaso lo has conseguido?

Kogure lo miro molesto.

Si hablaba del tema sexual, eso no le faltaba, aunque no era lo mismo que con el que fue su novio durante un año.

Si era sincero amor tampoco era.

Hasta ahora veina llenando de ilusión el corazón del pelirrojo.

Pero no se lo admitiría.

_ te dije que me dejes solo, acaso no sientes al menos respeto por mi?

_ siempre eh sentido respeto por ti... Sabes que en aquel momento me estaba desviando del camino y no quería que te veiras involucrado en el.

_ eres un hipócrita... Finges solo finges y en aquella época lo hacías con migo.

Fingias que me amabas ( se levantó enojado) fingias diciendo que por mi lo darías todo, cuando me dejaste no dijiste nada... Me dejaste y ahora pretendes que? ( Lo señaló más enojado) pretendes hacerte el arrepentido... Si planeas que yo vuelva con tigo estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

Terminó de gritarle mientras se daba vuelta y se encaminaba hacia el recinto donde estaban todos cuando sintió una presión en su brazo izquierdo.

Miro su extremidad y noto que mitsui lo sostenía.

Su rostro estaba asustado.

No sabía porque pero se veía asustado

_ perdóname!

Sus ojos mostraban arrepentimiento.

Eso era lo que veía kogure.

Pero no quería ceder.

No debía, se lo debía a hanamichi...

La presión estaba cediendo tal y como su voluntad.

Temía ceder del todo.

Hanamichi estaba acostado en su cama preguntandose el por qué yohei Hoy le parecía más divertido que de costumbre.

Cierto era que lo conocía y esa mirada la tenía cuando estaba de tras de alguien... Y a la vez ya lo tenía.

Su amigo hacia las cosas un tanto difícil.

Si lo sabía él!

Pero era extraño, normalmente dedicaba todo su tiempo en ello.

Pero esa noche había estado perdiendo el tiempo con él y el gundam.

Por la mañana estaba más enérgico de costumbre.

Había visto los vídeos que los chicos le dejaron y quería a toda costa mejorar.

El profesor ansai ponía mucho de su parte y los chicos la ayudaban con los balones.

No tenían por que pero aún así lo hacian.

Les agradecia el gesto.

Y esperaba demostrar que mejoraba sus habilidades ya que, con eso al menos podía recompensar la ayudada brindada.

Al final del tercer día hanamichi había logrado las 20.000 canastas del tiro con salto y emocionado observaba los cambios en su postura, donde antes había un payaso ahora veía un profesional.

La verdad era que eso lo hacía sentirse emocionado.

Y más sabiendo que al otro día vería a su lindo koi, esperaba que se sienta orgulloso de él. Esperaba darle la sorpresa de los resultados del entrenamiento que tuvo pero sería más emocionante mostrarlo en un partido...

Al menos esa idea le parecía genial

En el camino de regreso había tres personas con demasiadas dudas.

Demasiada información y demasiada culpa

Kaede rukawa estaba muy enojado.

Estaba en medio de un dilema moral.

En primera instancia, había decido no molestar a su sempai.

Incluso planeaba decírselo.

Después de lo vivido con yohei mito. Más que nada por el hecho de que había sido una experiencia que esperaba volver a repetir.

Había decidido dejarle en claro a kogure que no diría nada.

No se lo merecían después de todo.

Por que arruinar algo que se veía tan bello.

La verdad era que incluso después de haber pensado del dichoso tema durante todo el dia incluso hasta envidiaba esa relación.

Por lo que planeaba dejar en claro que no abriría la boca.

En segunda instancia estaba con dudas de si meterse en medio de sus acciones o no.

No por lo que había visto en el gimnasio.

Si no por lo que había visto en el lago al que habían ido.

************** Flash back ***************

Había visto como su sempai se adentraba hacia el sector de recreación.

Todos aprovecharon la tarde noche que se presentaba agradable para relajarse un poco.

Sin ninguna obligación de estar métodos en el recinto o en sus habitaciones todos se dispersaron.

Molesto incluso vio como ayako se iba muy campante con el chico que se suponía nunca miraba con intenciones románticas.

Luego hablaríacon ella sobre eso.

Pero en su mente estaba la culpa.

La culpa de haber dejado preocupado a su sempai.

Si bien él aparentaba nunca estar interesado en nadie como camarada, en realidad si apreciaba a los miembros del equipo.

Sobre todo a hanamichi Sakuragui.

Era alguien a quien admiraba mucho.

Su crecimiento era más que evidente, como deportista llegaría muy lejos si nada se interponía en su camino

Su manera impulsiva de ser lo ayudaba a ser un jugador impredecible.

Incluso sus actitudes infantiles eran muy apreciadas por todos.

Lograba levantar los entrenamientos y cuando todos se veían cansados era el el incansable al que todos querían imitar.

Era muy estimulante estar a su lado.

Pero también le interesaba demostrarle que le faltaba mucho.

Por eso no dudo en enfrentarlo en un uno a uno.

Nadie los vio pero el pelirrojo le dio batalla.

Y le ganó por mucho pero sabía que si Sakuragui aprendería el tiro con salto de seguro distinto sería el resultado.

Ya que el lo había atacado por su lado débil

Claro que el origen de todo lo que ahora estaba pasando era ese duelo.

Si le hubiera dicho simplemente que no... Tal vez no hubiera sido amenazado por su sempai. Y tal vez no hubiera visto lo que vio o si lo hubiera visto sin tener esa amenaza en sima no se hubiera metido como lo hizo.

Y mucho menos tendría la reciente experiencia que su cuerpo apreciaba haber tenido.

Todas esas cosas abordaban su mente mientras se acercaba al lugar donde vio que de dirigía kogure.

Se había alejado bastante.

Tal vez estaba angustiado por lo que el mismo le había hecho sentir.

Al acercarse del todo su mente quedó completamente impresionada.

Toda la culpa que sentía hacia kogure nuevamente se había disipado.

Ese sujeto era un cínico

Estaba apoyado contra un árbol dejándose poseer por el tirador de triples.

No parecía estar forzado.

Al contrario, se notaba en su rostro lo bien que estaba en esa situación.

Prefirió volver sobre sus pasos para no... Interrumpir a los amantes.

********** End flash back *************

Su mente era un kaos.

No sabía ahora hacia donde llevar su lealtad ( si es que la tenía) no sabía de hecho si debía hablar con su sempai.

Los siguientes partidos estuvo disperso.

Empataron el segundo y el tercero lo perdieron.

Para el que planeaba ser el mejor de Japón era una vergüenza.

Vio como el segundo día kugure se le acercó para hablar, pero el lo evito al propósito.

El tercer día ambos se ignoraban e incluso el mismo veía con repudio a mitsui.

Claro que todos veían a rukawa como un engreído.

Pero a él no le importaba.

Su mente estaba en un punto fijo.

Estaban entrando al gimnasio cuando su rostro divisó nuevamente a yohei mito.

Y esta vez el lo miraba sonriente.

Nadie le prestaba atención al chico.

Pero él si.

Al verlo supo que el sabría decirle que hacer con la información que tenía...


	4. Chapter 4

Fue muy discreta su seña.

Pero yohei logro ver cómo rukawa le pedía que se le acercara con su dedo.

No penso que el kitzune lo llamara de esa manera y de manera sigilosa, se le acercó y le dijo como de pasada " esta noche en la entrada a la costa, a las diez"

Luego vio como el otro asintió y se retiró del lugar junto a hanamichi y el gundam, que veían como ya todos se retiraban luego de una charla animada que tuvieron.

Kaede por su parte estaba más o menos nervioso.

Le había pedido un encuentro nobpor que quisiera hacer nada con él, si yohei mito iba con esa intención termniaria decepcionandose.

Al menos eso era lo que se decía el ojo azul.

Trato de llegar cerca de las diez pero se adelantó como media hora.

Y es que en su casa estaba demasiado aburrido.

Su madre había tenido una fuerte discusión con su hermanastra y cuando le pidieron que el diera fe de lo que ellos creían que podría haber hecho la chica se enojó y se fue del lugar.

No era su culpa que ella andará por todas partes con el idiota de su novio, que aunque decían a voz alta que no eran novios él sabía perfectamente que lo eran.

Y no se metería entre ella y el regaño de sus padres.

Tenía más información de la que ellos creían pero no le gustaba meterse en la vida de nadie.

Pero si no le gustaba meterse en la vida de nadie... Por que iba ahora a contar lo que vio?

Era ilógico, no debería ni estar ahí.

Sus principios eran distintos.

Además había visto que cuando uno tiende a meterse en la vida de los demás los demás tienden a hacer lo mismo, y a él le agradaba que nadie le preguntará por su vida, o quisiera saber dónde vive...

Decidido a dejar de hacer iditoces, se levantó del asiento que había en la peatonal que daba hacia la entrada a la costa, preferia irse y que yohei se quedará viendo que al final no pretendía ni conversar con el.

_ te vas?

Kaede se asustó un poco, no lo había escuchado llegar y estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que tampoco lo vio frente a él...

_ no debí venir... Me voy

Le dijo simplemente.

Se levantó y comenzó su andar, pensando que yohei lo seguiría y le pediría alguna explicación.

Pero eso no pasó.

Y al final terminó llegando a su casa con la duda de que debería hacer...

Yohei se quedó mirándolo y sonreía ante la actitud de rukawa

" Mmm que estará pasando por su mente?" Se decia, y resignado a que no volvería se marchó también

Tendría que ir a su casa, ya que ninguno de sus amigos estaba disponible... Tal vez adelantaría tareas.

Si podría ser.

Takemiya no solía estar disponible en la noche ya que su madre llegaba tarde y les hacía de cenar por esas horas.

Ookus cuidaba de sus hermanos y Noma ayudaba a su padre a terminar algunos trabajos...

Hanamichi... El seguro estaba con kogure.

En su casa yohei se puso a ordenar.

Su padre ya no estaba, se había ido a trabajar.

Eso de tener un padre que trabajaba durante la noche, le daba la ventaja de manejarse como quería, casi no se vian pero al menos no se la pasaba recriminandole nada cuando estaban juntos.

Abrió su cuaderno escolar y Río ironico al ver que ya había hecho sus deberes... Claro, el tenía la costumbre de no salir en los recesos y ahí era cuando terminaba todo para no tener que estar apurado los días que debía asistir al trabajó.

Tal vez no ostentaba las mejores notas pero si eran lo suficientemente buenas como para seguir adelante sin preocuparse.

Resignado decidió bañarse e irse a dormir.

Hanamichi no tenía idea de que le pasaba a kogure.

Cuando pudieron verse lo evito algo nervioso.

Y aunque quiso sacarle una cita para esa noche su koi le dijo que no podía irse de su casa después de haberse ausentado tres días.

Claro eso tenía lógica... Pero cuando lo beso, sintió que fue un beso muy seco.

Pese a que le decía que lo había extrañado y que ni hubo día en que no halla pensado en él.

Tal vez era idea suya, pero hablaría con el al respecto.

En ese momento el se sentía eufóricopor que quería demostrarles a todos sus progresos, tal vez al día siguiente exigiría algún partido de práctica... Y si podía estar en el equipo contrario a rukawa mejor, ya que lo mejor sería demostrarle a ese zorro dormilón que el lo superaría.

Por que aunque no lo admitiría, estaba muy avergonzado de haber perdido ese uno a uno hacia unos días atrás.

Y se alegraba de que no lo hayan visto sus compañeros o kogure, por que de seguro se burlarian de él.

Eran cosas que aunque no lo demostraba si le afectaban.

Una de las principales era el trato que tenía con rukawa, después de todo ellos eran compañeros, y cada vez se compenetraban mejor en la cancha y seria bueno que se llevarán mejor.

En su casa kogure sentía el peso de la culpa.

Tenía un dolor de cabeza que lo estaba taladrando, y por más analgésicos que tomara no se iba.

Esos días los había pasado como si nada hubiera ocurrido, se sentía sucio.

Había traicionado la confianza que le estaba dando hanamichi.

Debió resistirse, debió alejarse de Hisashi, debió no hacer nada...

Pero lo hizo, y lo peor de todo fue que se entregó a él y lo disfrutó.

No debió haberlo hecho, pero lo hizo.

Y ahora sus dudas hacia lo que debía hacer eran muy grandes.

Le costó ver a los ojos de hana, después de todo el si lo hacía extrañado y de seguro sus pensamientos solo fueron para él.

Le costó besarlo y creyó que hana sintió el rechazo que tenía por la acción.

No quería ser así.

Debía hablar con hana... Aunque si lo hacía ahora, de seguro afectaría a hana y su desempeño en las Nacionales, debía ser discreto y no decirle nada, total no volvería a estar con mitsui y lo que sucedió al no llegar a saberlo no les afectaría

De todas maneras ambos sabían que su relación debía terminarse cuando el de gradué.

La mañana siguiente fue bastante incómoda.

Su hermana lo miraba agradecida por no haber interceder ante sus padres, pero el le estaba quitando importacia al asunto.

_ creo que deberías ser más discreta, yo no dije nada pero de seguro alguien se los mencionó.

_ lo sé, tendré que hablar con él...

_ hazlo... O lo haré yo, después de todo eres mi hermana y si Mancha tú nombre o tu reputación se las tendrá que ver con migo.

_ claro, di lo que quieras, pero si lo tocas tendrás que vertelas tu con migo...

Le dijo molesto y se levantó de la mesa.

_ Ah! Y termina de arreglar tu bicicleta por que yo necesito la mía...

Kaede se rasco la nuca, cierto... Debía arreglar si bicicleta, la de su madre y la de su padre... Esperaba no quedarse dormido otra vez si no también debería arreglar la de su hermana...

Y al llegar a la cochera se dio cuenta de que su hermana se llevó la única bicicleta disponible de la casa.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el resto de las desechas bicicletas y se molesto con sigo mismo.

Antes de irse hizo una lista de todos los repuestos que debía comprar y se llevó el dinero suficiente para pasar por una casa de repuestos donde pudiera conseguir lo que necesitaba.

Nadie supo exactamente como sucedió, pero todos sabían que estaban celebrando la victoria que habían tenido con el improvisado equipo de ryonan-soyo.

La verdad era que a veces las locuras que hacía hanamichi beneficiaban a todo el equipo.

Al menos es lo que pensaba akagui que estaba dichoso de ver que su equipo estaba preparado para los próximos encuentros en el Campeonato Nacional, después de todo el irse con una victoria de ese tipo reafirmaba la confianza...

Las duchas fueron compartidas con los jugadores que no querían irse a su casa sudados y a medida que salían iban charlando de manera animada.

El único que estaba tan silencioso como siempre era rukawa.

Hanamichi estaba sentado junto a él, ignorándolo.

En los vestuarios estaban bañándose por turnos y los últimos serían los de shohoku.

Sendoh se les había acercado y con su acostumbrada sonrisa le hablo a rukawa.

_ el día de hoy has estado muy animado rukawa...

_ déjame tranquilo...

Le dijo sin más, Akira noto el mal humor que se cargaba y decidió ignorarlo. Por lo que optó a darle charla al pelirrojo que siempre lo ponía de buen humor.

_ y tu Sakuragui, has mostrado un gran avance...

_ es que soy un GENIO! Nyajajaja! Admitelo...

_ claro, lo estoy admitiendo. Me sorprende lo mucho que has avanzado, realmente aprendes a pasos agigantados.

Le dijo sonríente.

Hanamichi estaba feliz de que alguien lo reconociera, aunque no sabía que siendo lo había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo.

_ si, es que lo genios necesitamos poco tiempo para aprender cosas que a otros les gusta años nyajajaja solo me falta aprender a tirar canastas triples y seré todo un jugador.

Akira sonrió ante eso, y vio en esas palabras la oportunidad de poder hacercarse al pelirrojo.

_ si quieres puedo enseñarte a realizarlas.

Hanamichi sonrió pero antes de darle el mismo su negativa.

Kogure interrumpió su charla.

_ lo siento sendoh pero el ya tiene quien le enseñé...

Ambos se sonrieron y a rukawa le pareció que ambos fingían ser amables.

Aunque los evidentes celos de kogure le parecío hipócrita de su parte, más que nada por que el de lentes le había sido descaradamente infiel al pelirrojo, y si veía las cosas desde una perspectiva distinta, hasta le parecía que hanamichi estaría mejor sin él.

Ahora veía como sendoh seguia hablándole a hana de lo primero que se le ocurría y hana le contestaba animado.

Noto un destello de deseo en la mirada que el pelo pincho le dedicó al pelirrojo y sin poder evitar sentir curiosidad se preguntó que tenía Sakuragui que lo encontraban atractivo.

Debía ser su personalidad, tal vez a algunos les gustaba lo extravagante de su carácter, o tal vez su físico. Por que no podía negar que estaba bien tonificado y mucho mas marcado que el mismo.

La mirada de kogure lo saco de sus cavilaciones y noto que hana se fue a una de las duchas que ahora estaba disponible. Dejando solos a sendoh y a kogure ( claro que él no contaba, por que no participaba de la charla)

_ eres la niñera de Sakuragui?

_ algo así ( le dijo quitándose los lentes y limpiándolos frente a él) por lo que te pedire que evites la simpatía con él...

Era demasiado evidente tanto para Akira como para rukawa lo que eso significaba.

A rukawa le chocaba eso y tenía ganas de decirle que Sakuragui tenía derecho a andar con quien quisiera ya que el no era ningún recatado fiel.

Y a sendoh le agradó la especie de desafío que se le plantaba en ese momento.

_ pues a Sakuragui no pareció molestarle que me le acercara...

Kogure lo miro molesto y antes de poder contestarle sendoh se abrió camino hacia la puerta, de todas maneras ya se había bañado.

Rukawa se río en silencio por aquello, pero su extraña simpatía hacia sendoh se volvió más fuerte cuando noto que mitsui le sonreía a kogure... Y este se sonrojaba nervioso.

Claro, como en hacerlo si tenían un secreto en común.

Bajo el chirro de la ducha kaede reflexionaba sobre el extraño deber como compañero que tenía hacia Sakuragui.

Por alguna extraña razón, siempre quiso ayudarlo a su manera.

Siempre quiso darle consejos o prestarle su apoyo, por que de alguna manera la energía y actitud del extrovertido del equipo lo animaba a eso.

Aunque por su meta personal estuvo a punto de dejar todo sentimentalismo de lado para abocarse a su progreso personal.

Pero en el partido de ese día había descubierto que su entrenamiento no precisamente se vería interferido si socializaba.

Todos se habían marchado ya, en dos días se irían hacia el tan ansiado Campeonato Nacional y debían estar muy concentrados.

El último en irse y cerrar todo fue rukawa.

Después de todo a esa altura del año ya contaba con un juego de llaves para dicha tarea.

Se fue a la salida y al llegar al aparcadero de las bicicletas se acordó que no había llegado a la escuela en bici.

Miro la hora en su reloj y noto que eran cerca de las ocho, tal vez si se apuraba llegaría a alguna bicicleteria que no halla cerrado sus puertas.

Sabía que había una cerca de shohoku e hizo memoria de donde estaba exactamente.

Y se apresuró en cruzar las ocho calles que lo separaban del local.

Llegó justo cuando veía que comenzaba a sacar un empleado las puertas de metal que irían en la persiana que marcaría que estaba cerrado.

_ esta abierto todavía.

El empleado giro su rostro y kaede se sorprendió al ver a yohei mito con los elementos de la puerta.

_ no baje la persiana todavía, así que si... Sigue abierto.

Le dijo sonriente.

Kaede quería irse de ahí, pero sabía que necesitaba si o si los dichosos repuestos.

_ pasa...

Le dijo y ambos entraron.

Lo primero que botonera que yohei estaba sólo ( maldición )

_ que necesitas?

_ esto ( le extendió la lista que había hecho) será que tienes todo aquí?

Yohei leyobla lista y se rasco la nuca.

_ creo que si, pero son demasiadas cosas... Podrás llevarlas?

_ claro!

Se tardó unos quince minutos en encontrar todas las piezas que rukawa necesitaba.

Más las tres ruedas enteras que necesitaba.

Y luego facturo el total y le dio el recibo a rukawa, que asombrado por el monto se puso a contar el dinero esperando que le alcanzará.

Por suerte si le alcanzó, pero ahí se iban todos sus ahorros...

Yohei no le hablaba.

Miraba con alegría el dinero mientras lo guardaba en la caja, al final había hecho buena caja ese día y sabía que a su jefe le alegraría saberlo.

Rukawa salió con todo de la tienda y yohei terminó de cerrar.

Cuando emprendio el viaje a su casa se cruzó con rukawa al lado de la cabina de un teléfono.

Con todas las cosas a sus pies.

_ necesitas ayuda?

Kaede lo miro molesto, claro que la necesitaba pero no se lo admitiría.

_ solo necesito una moneda. Así podré llamar a mi padre para que venga por mi...

_ vives lejos?

_ a quince calles de aquí...

_ pues, monedas no tengo... Yo cobro mañana. Pero si quieres te ayudo a cargar las cosas hasta tu casa.

_ no lo sé...

_ oye no planeo acosar te ni nada por el estiló... Si no quieres me iré y tu puedes quedarte aqui a esperar una moneda para llamar a tu padre.

_ bien, puedes ayudarme...

Entre los dos se distribuyeron las cosas y comenzaron la caminata.

Kaede en realidad agradecía el gesto, después de todo aunque consiguiera una moneda para llamar a casa tal vez su padre no esté y no lo iria a buscar Pronto, además no era recomendable estar quieto con tantas cosas caras en sima, no valla a ser que le roben.

La primera cuadra la hicieron en silencio, pero para la siguiente kaede decidió hablarle al mejor amigo de Sakuragui.

_ ayer te cité por que necesitaba contarte algo...

_ en serio?... Y por que no me lo contaste?

_ no lo sé, creo que pensé que es mejor no meterme en ese asunto...

_ y ahora quieres decírmelo?

_ si... Pero sigo con dudas...

_ Creed que iré a contar lo que me vallas a decir?

_ no... Creo que no es bueno meterse en la vida de nadie, pero lo que se es bastante delicado.

_ puedes hablarme con confianza, yo no dire nada...

_ bien... Veraz...

No sabía por donde empezar, pero realmente quería decírselo, si había alguna persona que sabría analizar la situación seguramente era ese sujetó.

_ en el campamento del otro día... Vi como kogure tenía relaciones sexuales con mitsui...

Le dijo sin rodeos.

Yohei freno su andar y kaede lo miro nervioso.

Además no quería quebfenara, las cosas que llevaban eran ya pesadas a esa altura.

_ no me estás mintiendo?

_ no! Por que lo haría?

_ no lo sé... Pero lo que me dices es grave... No se como lo tomaría mi amigo!

_ se lo dirás?

_ no... Conociéndolo haria una especie de berrinche e iría a encarar primero a kogure, y no se si kogure lo hizo solo esa vez o si ya es algo repetitivo...

Dijo como analizando el tema.

_ entonces?

_ ya pensaré en que hacer... Por lo pronto, solo te pedire que no se lo digas a hanamichi.

_ a penas y hablo con él, aunque se lo dijera no me creería.

_ es probable...

Caminaron en silencio el resto del trayecto.

Cuando llegaron estaba la casa a oscuras.

_ no hay nadie en casa?

Le pregunto yohie mientras que rukawa lo hacía pasar hasta el garaje donde descansaban las maltratadas bicicletas.

Yohei las vio y una tenue sonrisa se asomó a su rostro.

_ tienes muchos accidentes por quedarte dormido verdad?

_ si... No puedo evitarlo...

Le dijo algo avergonzado

_ sabes repararlas?

_ no en realidad, solo se parchar las ruedas.

_ bueno, si quieres algún día puedo venir a guiarte para que lo hagas bien, pero no esperes que yo lo haga

_ claro, sería bueno una guía así podré hacerlo bien.

_ de acuerdo... Gracias por decirme lo que viste, aunque no es algo agradable veré cómo descubrirlo... Aunque tal vez... No no sacaré ningun tal vez, primero debo saber más...

_ eres un buen amigo... Jamás había visto a nadie que haga cosas por nadie.

_ es por que no te permites tener amigos...

_ no, no lo hago

Kaede lo guio a la salida y mientras que yohei lo acompañaba volvió a sus pensamientos la idea de besarlo...

Después de todo las ganas todavía las tenía.

los acompaño hasta entrada de la casa.

_ bueno, supongo que otro día me dirás cuando necesites que venga a ayudarte...

Kaede sonrió, y por un momento yohei lo observó con curiosidad.

El otro se apoyo sobre la cerca ( que era baja estilo inglés) y quedó medio sentado y mucho más a su disposición.

Era obvio lo que quería.

Yohei le devolvió la sonrisa y se le acercó.

Le hacerco la mano a su mentón, más que nada para tantear terreno.

Si rukawa lo apartaba no seguiría a delante.

Pero este no lo apartó.

Notaba sus nervios, parecía desear eso

_ alguna vez te han besado?

_ jamás... ( Y con algo de nervios pronunció lo siguiente) quieres ser el primero.

Yohei sonrió, pero no estaba seguro, deseaba hacerlo, pero no estaba seguro.

_ yo deseo hacerlo, pero tu?... Estas seguro de que quieres que yo lo haga?

_ si...

No necesito más de esa charla, y acortó la poca distancia que los separaba.

Kaede fue muy receptivo, al principio solo parecían apoyar sus labios y volvían a hacerlo y yohei de apoco fue haciendo más largos los besos hasta comenzar a hacer movimientos que de a poco el más alto comenzó a copiar.

La sensación era demasiado buena como para dejar de practicarla, la verdad es que había pensado tanto en hacer eso que no se vio decepcionado.

Y una corriente eléctrica le atravesó la espina dorsal cuando sintió la lengua del otro rosar la suya.

Aventurándose a hacer lo mismo para volver a sentir esa sensación descubrio que su cuerpo entero se estaba relajando.

Al parecer esa actividad disminuía el estrés...

Hasta que no sintieron sus labios hinchados no pararon.

Cada tanto se separaban por la falta de aire del más alto que al parecer no entendía como hacia el otro para seguir... Ya aprendería.

Sus manos habían estado en el cuello del otro que sostenia sus caderas.

Y al apartarse yohei tuvo el privilegio de verlo sonrojado, agitado y con los labios hinchados.

Ver eso le agradó y se separó definitivamente ( si seguia así llevaría eso a otro nivel, y no estaba seguro de hacerlo, menos en la vía pública)

_ nos vemos...

Le dijo en forma de despido.

Y rukawa vio como se marchaba.

Se metió a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto.

Estaba eufórico, deseaba más.

Tarde se dio cuenta que alguno de sus vecinos pudo haberlo visto, incluso sus padres, o su hermana si aparecían de repente.

Las consecuencias serían grandes...

Pero la sensación de bienestar no se iba.

Y se acostó a dormir sumamente relajado.


	5. Chapter 5

Las ansias eran demasiado palpables.

Ahora todos estaban rumbo al ansiado Campeonato Nacional.

Iban charlando sobre supocisiones y sobre el gran reto que tendrían a futuro discutiendo y formulando teorías.

En ese momento rukawa no le importaba la vida personal de nadie, no le importaba su sexualidad o sus ansias de amistad.

Sólo le importaba ir ahí y destacarse como el mejor jugador de Japón y nada ni nadie interfería ante eso.

Kogure había tenido que explicarle a hana, que lo mejor que podían hacer era no cansar su piernas con su actividad favorita y este comprendió que lo mejor era estar al cien para el Campeonato.

Pero aún así ambos sentían un nudo en el pecho que planeaban desatar a futuro.

Su equipo era prioridad y no el romanticismo.

En el tren todo Shohoku está sorprendido y preocupado debido a que para poder llegar a la final tendrán que vencer al poderoso(e invicto) equipo de Sannoh. En el mismo tren se encontraba el equipo de Toyotama y Kishimoto se altera al escuchar los comentarios de Shohoku, ya que piensan que el único rival poderoso sería Sannoh, pero estaban olvidando al equipo de Toyotama.

Al llegar a Hiroshima, el equipo Shohoku se encuentra con Maki y el equipo de Kainan, quienes se compadecen de Shohoku al tener que enfrentarse al equipo de Sannoh para seguir adelante en el campeonato. Al verlos, el equipo de Kainan les advierte de que Toyotama no es un equipo fácil de vencer; de hecho ese fue el equipo que venció y eliminó a shoyo el año anterio, además de que en ese equipo esta el "Ace Killer" Tsuyoshi Minami.

El día siguiente es el encuentro de Shohoku contra Toyotama.

Hikoichi había enviado un fax esa mañana con todos los datos de Toyotama, no por que quiera que shohoku gane. Más que nada por que deseaba que ese equipó pierda, ya que Kishimoto había cuestionado las habilidades del poderoso Sendoh.

Al entrar los equipos al estadio se puede sentir un ambiente de fuerte de rivalidad, no sólo por las tensiones entre Hanamichi y Kishimoto, sino porque otro jugador de Toyotama, Itakura, se mofa constantemente de lo bajo que es el jugador número siete de shohoku.

Al comenzar el encuentro Ryota trata de lucirse y de vencer a Itakura, pero esto hace que sus pases sean interceptados por Minami, quien marca fuertemente a Rukawa.

Ya al comienzo del partido el marcador esta 9 -0 a favor de Toyotama, ya que la estrategia principal de Toyotama es el ataque rápido, la firma personal del exentrenador de Toyotama, Jiei.

Durante el transcurso del encuentro Kishimoto se burla de Hanamichi, ya que este no ha hecho nada y ha fallado algunos tiros, el profesor Ansai saca a Hanamichi y mete a Yasuda para calmar un poco a Shohoku. A los 10 minutos de encuentro, el partido esta 15 - 14 a favor de Toyotama, esta rápida recuperación por parte de Shohoku se debe a que Akagi es demasiado fuerte para el centro de Toyotama y a que Rukawa ha encestado algunas veces.

Minami decide detener a Rukawa y le golpea fuertemente en el ojo, lo que obliga a que Rukawa sea sacado fuera del partido. La ira de rukawa se estaba incrementado. Pero no se dejaría ganar por una insignificancia.

Akagi también es constantemente golpeado por los otros jugadores de Toyotama.

Al terminar el primer tiempo, Shohoku esta muy enojado por lo violento que se ha vuelto el partido y por la forma "deshonorable" de jugar de Toyotama.

Al volver a jugar el segundo tiempo Shohoku vuelve con todos sus jugadores, incluido Rukawa medio ciego.

El resultado es 34 - 28 a favor de Toyotama. Al mismo tiempo Ryota está super enojado, porque Itakura se sigue riendo de su estatura, así Ryota hace una super buena jugada burlando a Itakura y pasando el balón muy alto, todo Toyotama pensaba que se había equivocado, pero Hanamichi intercepta el balón y en vez de clavarla en el aire cae con el balón, por lo que le cobran una intercepción y el balón para Toyotama.

Ryota casi estrangula a Hanamichi por haber desperdiciado una excelente jugada. En ese contraataque Toyotama vuelve a encestar, pero Rukawa, que poco a poco se recupera, también encesta.

Rukawa le explica a Hanamichi que mientras el lleva un entrenamiento de 20.000 canastas, Rukawa lleva uno de 100.000, por eso nunca falla. Dejando a hanamichi impresionado de ver que, pese a no estarle regañando si le explicaba el por qué de las cosas...

Otra enseñanza más de parte del azabache para con el pelirrojo.

En otra ofensiva de Shohoku Rukawa burla a itakura y kishimoto, y aunque falla la canasta, lo empujaron antes por lo que el arbitro cobró dos tiros libres. Todos están preocupados de cómo hará Rukawa para encestar con un solo buen ojo, pero este cierra sus ojos y encesta el primer tiro, pero falla el segundo, cuyo rebote es obtenido por Hanamichi, pero al caer es rodeado por jugadores de Toyotama que le roban el balón y encestan dos puntos.

Al iniciar nuevamente el juego Akagi no puede pasar a Rukawa porque este está muy marcado, en cambio Hanamichi está libre, Akagi sin otra opción le pasa el balón y Hanamichi realiza un tiro con salto perfecto, que obtiene la canasta y todo el equipo de Kainan queda sorprendido por el avance de hanamichi. El marcador esta 43 a 33 a favor de Toyotama. Mientras Minami al ver como se ha recuperado totalmente Rukawa comienza a dudar de sus propias habilidades, lo que hace que el capitán de Toyotama comience a fallar sus tiros, cuyos rebotes son obtenidos por Shohoku, equipo que no ha perdido sus oportunidades para encestar.

En un minuto crucial Mitsui encesta una canasta de 3 dejando el marcador 43 a 36. cuando sólo quedaban 5 minutos el entrenador de Toyotama pide tiempo fuera. En ese momento Kishimoto está furioso con Minami por haber este perdido tantas oportunidades.

Al reiniciarse el partido Minami intenta sacar a Rukawa de una vez por todas, pero su ataque es predecido por Rukawa y Minami cae al suelo con un tajo en su frente e inconsciente.

En los vestidores Minami despierta y frente a él está Jiei, quien le reta por golpear, y le dice que el basketball es para jugar y entretenerse y no para agarrarse a golpes.

Minami decide volver al juego, pero Shohoku lleva una ventaja de 91 a 81, aun así Minami no se rinde y logra hacer dos muy buenos encestes dejando el partido 91 a 86.

Queda muy poco tiempo y Toyotama intenta una canasta más, pero falla y el rebote es capturado Shohoku, lo que le quita las esperanzas a Toyotama. Finalmente Toyotama pierde por 86 a 91.

Al terminar el encuentro Ansai conversa con Jiei, ellos dos son grandes amigos. Ansai le pide a Jiei el video del partido de Sannoh, Jiei no opone problema, ya que Sannoh es un equipo rankeado como AA y es comprensible la preocupación de Ansai.

Mientras en otro lugar el equipo de Sannoh se prepara para un partido de practica contra exmiembros del equipo de Sannoh, estos exmiembros forman parte el equipo de las estrellas de las universidades de Japón.

El director ansai decide enseñarles el material obtenido y el equipo el Shohoku está viendo un video de un partido de Sannoh.

En ese partido Sannoh se enfrenta a Kainan y cuando el partido termina el resultado es a favor de Sannoh 113 a 83.

Todos, excepto Hanamichi, están muy preocupados por el gran poder que tiene el equipo de Sannoh.

El director Ansai tratando de calmarlos les dice que de ese equipo del año anterior solo quedan en el equipo de este año 3 jugadores. Al mismo tiempo Rukawa y Hanamichi están interesados en Eiji Sawakita, el único jugador de primer año que jugaba como titular en Sannoh y que es conocido como el jugador numero 1 del Japón.

Esa noche su descanso debía ser primordial, prácticamente todos debían dedicarse a eso por que pese a la victoria obtenida, deseaban volver a repetir esa asaña en el próximo partido.

En la noche Hanamichi no puede dormir y sale a tomar un poco de aire, en el exterior escucha una conversación de Rukawa con Minami, quien había venido a disculparse por lo del ojo y a decirle que si vencía a Eiji, podía reclamar el título como el jugador número uno de Japón.

También Hanamichi ve a Ryota y a Ayako, Ryota estaba dudando de sus habilidades ya que tenía que marcar al 4 de Sannoh, un jugador muy hábil.

Hanamichi por pura diversión salta y los asusta y al final los tres caminan hacia el hotel y se encuentran con Akagi, Mitsui y Kogure, hana nota algo extraño en su koi, pero decide pasar ese detalle por alto.

Akagi les cuenta a todos que su sueño siempre ha sido enfrentarse al poderoso equipo de Toyotama, pero aun así, ni siquiera en sus sueños ha ganado.

Hana notaba que parecía irse su habitual confianza, por lo que decide que en el partido el les daría la confianza que parecía no estar presente en su capitán.

Esa misma noche el equipo de Sannoh de este año le ganó al combinado del año anterior. En ese lugar está la hermana de Hikoichi, Yayoi, haciendo una nota respecto de Sannoh.

A ella se acercan algunos jugadores de Sannoh y le preguntan que tipo de equipo es Shohoku. Ella les responde que son un equipo muy distinto con el que acaban de practicar, los jugadores deciden revisar una vez más la cinta del partido de Shohoku y antes de que todo se vayan, Doumoto el director de Sannoh le dice a Yayoi que la razón por la que nunca pierden es porque nunca subestiman a su oponente.

Mientras el equipo de Sannoh ve el video de Shohoku, todos ponen mucha atención en los jugadores que marcarán, pero cuando revisan a Hanamichi, este juega tan mal que se preguntan que es lo que hace él en ese equipo, pensando que sería demasiado falñvil burlar albtorpe pelirrojo.

Al día siguiente; los resultados del torneo son la victoria del instituto politécnico de Meijo, Hiroshi Morishige sobre el equipo de Jousei, con un marcador de 102 a 56. el equipo de Kainan al terminar el primer tiempo va ganado por 48 a 20.

En ese entretiempo Hanamichi decide lucirse y corre y trata de encestar desde la línea de tiros libres, pero falla; y el se quedó sintiendoal y recordándola vez que el mono de kainan hizo algo similar. Pero a pesar de eso y Si bien Hanamichi falló, algunos jugadores del equipo de Sannoh se dieron cuenta de la habilidad natural para el saltar de Hanamichi, y quedaron algo dudativos sibera o no un torpe en ese deporte.

El director Ansai les explica a sus jugadores que el equipo de Sannoh ha tomado precauciones extra contra ellos y que han visto sus partidos, contandoles que Mitsui, por ejemplo, es marcado por Satoshi Ichinokuro, un muy buen defensa.

El resultado final del partido de Kainan, es favor de este último 104 a 49.

Al entrar Shohoku y Sannoh a precalentar, Hanamichi realiza una clavada espectacular, pero en la canasta en que practica Sannoh, Eiji va a ser lo mismo, pero Rukawa y Akagi lo distrajeron y lo hicieron fallar. Finalmente el partido comienza, repentinamente se produce una jugada combinación entre Hanamichi y Ryota, para hacer una clavada en el aire. El capitán de Sannoh Fukatsu no se queda atrás y encesta.

Mitsui toma el balón y encesta una canasta de tres puntos, Sannoh contraataca y el marcador quedan 5 a 4. Shohoku está utilizando a Mitsui como el punto ofensivo, a pesar de que Ichinokura lo está marcando muy bien, Mitsui se las ingenia para 3 tiros consecutivos de 3 puntos. El profesor ansai nota que Mitsui se ha superado mucho, a su yo anterior de la secundaria. Otra gran jugada da pie para la clavada de gorila, Kuwata de Sannoh no se queda atrás y encesta también. Shohoku se está luciendo, una excelente jugada de Ryota para hacer un tiro que es desviado por Eiji, pero el balón pega en la cabeza de Hanamichi y entra. Después Hanamichi y Ryota se burlan de Eiji haciendole creer que es una jugada planeada.

Y eiji no está seguro de sibes verdad o no.

Rukawa se enfrenta por primera vez a Eiji, pero este lo burla y encesta, después Rukawa le devuelve la mano encestando.

Eiji es retado por Kuwata y Fukatsu, para que empience a tomarse el juego en serio o será substituido.

Eiji se burla de Rukawa y al mismo tiempo falla un pase, por lo que es subtituido por Matsumoto, a su vez Rukawa también es sustituido por Kogure.

Entra a la cancha el hermano menor de Kuwata, Mikio que mide 2.10 y pesa 1.30kg.

Hanamichi se da cuenta de que no puede detener a tan inmensa bestia.

Aun así Shohoku seguía ganando por 5 puntos.

El director Ansai decide que Hanamichi será el centro de ataque y Sakuragi no defrauda y deja a todos sorprendidos al desemplear un papel primordial en el ataque de Shohoku.

A su vez Doumoto decide usar a mikio como el centro de ataque de Sannoh.

Al volver del tiempo fuera Mikio comienza a encestar y Hanamichi se da cuenta de que es muy difícil de detener, además Mikio está muy confiado, ya que aunque falle su hermano Masafume estará ahí para encestar .

El marcador está 19 a 18 a favor de Shohoku.

El capitán Akagi le dice a Hanamichi que se calme y que se fije en las distancias, en su mente Akagi sabe que Hanamichi debiese poder detener a Mikio, ya que antes se había enfrentado a Uozumi. Al final Hanamichi logra detener a Mikio y se da cuenta de que este sólo es capaz de encestar debajo de la canasta.

Así cada vez que Mikio fallaba gracias a Hanamichi, el equipo de Shohoku en el contraataque encestaba. Se termina el primer tiempo con un marcador favorable a Shohoku de 36 a 34.

El director Ansai se acerca a sus jugadores y les dice que el primer tiempo no fue nada, que el verdadero partido comenzará recién en el segundo tiempo...

Y el profesor Anzai tenía razón, al comenzar el segundo tiempo, en menos de un minuto el equipo de Sannoh, gracias a un triple de Eiji se coloca en ventaja 37 - 36. Al mismo tiempo Doumoto decide que es hora de usar la estrategia favorita del equipo de Sannoh, la estrategia de defensa de toda la cancha, presionando fuertemente al equipo de Shohoku, lo que produce que Shohoku cometa errores, lo que permite a Sannoh en menos de 3 minutos de aumentar su ventaja a 50 - 36, dejando sorprendidos a los miembros del equipo de Kanagawa.

En ese instante el profesor Ansai pide tiempo y decide implementar una estrategia para tratar de revertir el marcador, a su vez Ayako escribe en la mano de Ryota N°1 PG, base armador era lo que le daba a entender que el era el mejor, al menos para ella y eso lo hace querer dar lo mejor de sí.

La estrategia del director Ansai consistía en que todo Shohoku iría al lado de la cancha que pertenece a Sannoh, Ryota al final para controlar los pases y el tiempo de juego.

La estrategia funciona, permitiendo oportunidades de encestar, pero Rukawa y los otros son detenidos por Masafume. Tanto Hanamichi, como Rukawa y Akagi son detenidos por este gran centro y para peor, Masafume conoce todos los movimientos de Akagi, deteniéndolo en cada jugada y haciéndolo cometer errores, lo que permite que Sannoh aumente el marcador a 56- 36.

Repentinamente aparece Uozumi, quien se sorprende de ver la diferencia por la que está perdiendo Shohoku, así como del mal juego de Akagi. Molesto por el hecho lo observa muy serio.

El director Ansai una vez más pide tiempo, con el fin de tratar de calmar al equipo, pero todos están cansados y no escuchan, por lo que el gordito mete a Kogure y saca a Hanamichi.

Sakuragi furioso le grita, y el director Ansai le dice que mire el encuentro y busque cual es el problema de Shohoku, Hanamichi se da cuenta de que no están bien los rebotes ofensivos, por lo que decide cambiar esto y por primera vez al entrara nuevamente al campo de juego se percata de que es la primera vez que siente que lo necesitan, así, Sakuragi camina hacia la banca de los comentaristas y les grita que el derrotará a Sannoh.

Así al volver al juego, aprovechando un tiro errado de Rukawa, Hanamichi logra un rebote y encesta los primeros 2 puntos del equipo Shohoku en el segundo tiempo. Rápidamente el marcador aumenta 4 puntos a favor de Shohoku, dejando las cosas 60 - 40. pero aún Akagi no se recupera y falla en sus oportunidades de tiro, pero gracias a Hanamichi el balón vuelve a manos de Shohoku.

Masafume queda atónito con la habilidad para los rebotes de Hanamichi, por lo que decide marcarlo a él, pero Sakuragi pasa a Akagi, quien vuelve a fallar su tiro. Cuando akagi se levanta ve que Uozumi está sobre él picando un vegetal... Acaso se estaba burlando de él!

Uozumi le dice a Akagi que Masafume es habil como un pez, pero que Akagi también es un tipo de pez, por lo que puede que Masafume sea mejor que Akagi, pero aun el gorila puede ayudar a sus compañeros a encestar.

Así Akagi cambia su forma de pensar y de jugar, lo que permite que Shohoku mejore su nivel de juego, pero aun así, a medida que Shohoku encesta, Sannoh, logra mantener la diferencia de 20 puntos. Hasta que Mitsui decide convertirse en el centro de ataque, para lo cual le pide a Ryota que le pase el balón. Así gracias a que akagi protege a Mitsui y a que Hanamichi recuperará el balón en el casó de fallar, Mitsui tira con toda tranquilidad, dejando el marcador 53 - 63. A su vez el director Doumoto se percata de que la razón por la cual Shohoku se ha recuperado es gracias a Hanamichi, por lo que le encarga a Masafume que marqué al pelirrojo.

Así Masafume le gana un rebote a Hanamichi permitiendo un contraataque por parte de Eiji y este intenta pasar a Masafume nuevamente el balón para que la clave en el aire, pero Hanamichi no se queda atrás y bloquea en el aire a Masafume, esta espectacular jugada deja mudo a todo el estadio. Cada vezas se ganaba el corazón de todos los presentes.

Así el partido toma un ritmo súper rápido con grandes jugadas por ambos lados de la cancha, permitiendo que tanto Sakuragi como Eiji resaltan y comiencen a realizar jugadas nunca antes vistas en las escuelas del Japón. Simultáneamente comienza a aumentar la rivalidad entre Rukawa y Eiji.

Así Eiji le dice a Rukawa que después de la preparatoria irá a jugar a a los Estados Unidos.

Al mismo tiempo Rukawa sólo quiere convertirse en el mejor y eiji quiere vencer de una vez por todas a Rukawa para así impedir un rival a futuro.

Es Así Eiji comienza a vencer, nuevamente, a Rukawa en todas las jugadas, lo que asusta a los jugadores de Shohoku, porque comienzan a pensar que Rukawa no está a la altura de Eiji. Al mismo tiempo masafume le está ganando todos los rebotes a Hanamichi y ya el equipo de Shohoku comienza a perder la esperanza.

ese momento Rukawa recuerda una conversación que tuvo con Sendoh, cuando él le pregunto a Sendoh si pensaba que había alguien mejor que él, y sendoh le respondió que si, un joven llamado Eiji. El partido continua en juego y Eiji marca a Rukawa, pero este en vez de atacar, le pasa el balón a Akagi, quien continua con la jugada.

En la banca el profesor Ansai se encuentra contento, porque se da cuenta que Rukawa por fin, sabe la razón por la cual Sendoh es mejor.

Y en todas las jugadas siguientes Rukawa pasa el balón a compañeros con mejores opciones para asegurar un la anotación de puntos. Esto altera a Eiji, porque ya no sabe si Rukawa atacará o pasará el balón.

El marcador está 61-74. Shohoku comienza a recuperarse y en una gran jugada colectiva entre Rukawa, Mitsui y akagi logran encestar.

Eiji comienza a preguntarse quien realmente lo está marcando, Rukawa o Hanamichi, lo que lo hace perder el balón, permitiendo que Shohoku vuelva a encestar dejando el marcador 66 - 74. A pesar de los errores de Eiji sus compañeros continúan pasándole el balón, ya que eiji sigue siendo el mejor jugador de Japón. Y a su idea eso no cambiará.

En una jugada muy engorrosa, el balón salé de la cancha y Hanamichi lo salva espectacularmente, pero aun costo muy grande, una lesión en la espalda que le produce gran dolor.

En una gran jugada Rukawa burla a Eiji y logra encestar una canasta de 3 puntos, dejando el marcador 69 - 74. En ese momento el director Doumoto, pide tiempo.

Al volver a la cancha Akagi se sobrepone a su miedo y burla a Masafumi, pero falla la canasta, aun así Hanamichi con la espalda adolorida salta y la clava, pero la jugada es anulada por que Masafume había cometido foul. Akagi se sorprende al volver la cara de dolor de Hanamichi, así lo acompaña la banca.

Después Akagi encesta los tiros y deja el marcador 70 - 76. mientras Hanamichi a pesar del dolor recuerda una pregunta que Haruko le había hecho hace mucho tiempo: ¿Te gusta el basketball?.

Hanamichi se acerca a ella y le dice: "si, me gusta mucho". A sí se decide un cambio de jugador, pero los espectadores comienzan a animar a Hanamichi, por lo que este decide volver al campo de juego.

Recomienza el juego y Masafume se percata de la lesión de Hanamichi, por lo que le pasa el balón a su hermano Mikio, quien salta para encestar, en ese momento Hanamichi aguantando el dolor salta y de forma espectacular hace un taponaso que deja a todos atónitos.

Gracias a eso Ryota le pasa el balón a Mitsui quien encesta un triple, pero además un tiro libre por le foul de Matsumoto, dejando el marcador en 75 - 76.

decidido a agrandar la diferencia Masafume intenta encestar, pero por primera vez es detenido por Akagi, pasándole así el balón a Hanamichi, quien lo pierde ante eiji, pero oportunamente Hanamichi una vez más con un gran taponazo detiene a Eiji, permitiendo que Rukawa ataque, pero justo cuando iba a encestar es detenido por Fukatsu y Masafume, pero Hanamichi salva el balón pasándoselo a Rukawa, quien encesta finalmente dejando el marcador 77 - 76 a favor de Shohoku.

En un rápido contraataque Eiji en una jugada personal logra encestar dejando el encuentre 77-78 a favor de Sannoh, con sólo 10 segundos de juego.

Todo Shohoku quedó destrozado hasta que se percatan de que Hanamichi corre con ventaja, así a pesar de que Mikio intenta detener a Akagi este le pasa el balón a Rukawa, quien logra pasar a Eiji, permitiendo intentar encestar, pero es bloqueado por Eiji, Fukatsu y Masafume, quedan 2 segundos, así Rukawa ve que Hanamichi está desmarcado le pasa el balón, 1 segundo, y este salta y con un tiro con salto y encesta justo antes del silbato final, transformando el marcador a favor de Shohoku 79-78, dándole así la victoria al equipo de Kanagawa.

El estadio queda en silencio Rukawa camina hacia Hanamichi y por primera vez ellos chocan sus palmas, demostrando que si lo desean pueden ser una combinación imbatible.

Todo el mundo está feliz en Shohoku, todos saltan y festejan, por otra parte el equipo de Sannoh derrotado se retira del estadio.

Así, Nakamura, el fotógrafo de Yayoi Aida, se adelante y para la portada de su revista de basketball le saca al equipo de Shohoku una foto como campeones nacionales, aunque no sabían que esa foto no llegaría a portada.

Hanamichi fue inmediatamente revisado por un médico que le explicó que debía tratar esa lesión de manera disciplinada, y el director ansai le ofrece a Sakuragui el hospedaje en una excelente clínica de renombré donde sería tratado y el llevaría todos los gastos.

Hanamichi la acepto.

Esa noche por primera vez noto la ansiedad y las ganas de kogure por querer hablar con el un tema delicado.

_ hana tengo que decirte algo...

Le dijo cuándo se pudo hacercar a él de manera discreta en su habitación.

_ que bueno, por que he notado que estás algo... Distante con migo. Es por eso que quieres hablar...

Hana estaba acostado, realmente si no fuera por los analgésicos que estaba tomando el dolor en su espalda no lo dejaría ni estar bien.

Pero sabía que kogure deseaba hablar algo delicado, se notaba en su mirada.

Estaba cabizbajo y pese a su preocupación por la lesión de su koi, notaba que algo malo le diria, por lo que hana se armó de paciencia para escucharlo.

_ si... Yo siento que no estoy haciendo bien las cosas.

Kogure no quería ponerlo mal.

Pero la culpa de lo que había hecho lo estaba carcomiendo.

Así que siendo sincero con sigo mismo decidió no ocultar su falta ante ese precioso hombre.

_ puedes decirme lo que quieras...

La tranquilidad que tenía hana también lo abrumaba.

Decidido Tomo la palabra.

_ yo... Eh traicionado tu confianza...

Le dijo triste y cabizbajo, hana agrando muy grande sus ojos, esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pasando ahora por su mente

_ a que te refieres...

_ yo me eh Acostado con alguien hanamichi... Yo... Yo lo siento.

Sus lágrimas cayeron sin que el pudiera detenerlas.

Hanamichi tenía un semblante serio y no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Pero por alguna razón, al verlo mal. Decidido no ser cruel con él, después de todo siempre supo que el no era más que una especie de amorio para kiminibu que buscaba sacar de su corazón al amor de su vida.

Percatándose de eso solo una persona acudió a su mente.

_ mitsui...

Kogure asintió sintiéndose miserable con aquel que le dio su corazón sinceramente.

_ lo lamento...

_ esta bien... Bueno no está bien en realidad... Hubiera preferido que me dejes primero y luego hagas lo que quieras...

Kogure lo miro sin saber que decir.

Si sentía una basura antes ahora se sentía mucho peor.

_ no fue algo planeado.

_ me imagino... Vete tranquilo... Yo no te tengo rencor por eso...

Kogure quería hacercarse a él y pedirle perdón, consolarlo.

Por que aunque no lo quisiera demostrar, hana estaba cambiando su semblante muy de apoco. Y su tristeza se veía reflejada en las orbes almendradas.

_ hanamichi...

_ esta bien kiminibu... Sólo vete, ahora... Necesito estar solo.

Kogure se marchó y lo dejo pese a lo querer hacerlo, sentía que había hecho lo correcto, pero a la vez sentía que debió ser menos honesto y solo decirle que lo mejor era separarse.

Lamentablemente fue distinto.

Y sentía que había dañado a una gran persona.

Hanamichi por su parte se quedó llorando en silencio.

No esperaba eso.

No lo esperaba, y sentía que su corazón dolia.

No debió meterse con alguien que ya tenía dueño, yohei en su momento se lo había advertido... Yohei mito... Que daría el por estar con su amigo ahora.

No recibiría un abrazo o un te lo dije, pero sabía que su amigo lo confirmaría a su manera.

El partido contra Aiwa fue un desastre.

Todos estaban muy cansados, algunos físicamente y otros anímicamente.

Por lo que fracasaron.

Aunque pese a la derrota, sabían que al menos le habían ganado a dos grandes equipos.

Akagui presentó su despedida del equipo luego de eso junto a kogure.

Y lo único que le pido al equipo fue que no bajarán los brazos, por que pese a todo, ellos tendrían mas oportunidades.

La foto que se habían tomado como equipo fue un presente para ellos de parte de la hermana de Hikoichi. Esa foto que nunca se imprimió.

Antes de que hanamichi fuera directamente a la clínica donde sería tratado por su lesión

Haruko se le hacerco; ya que tenía una duda que quería aclarar con Sakuragui.

_ Hola Sakuragui, como te encuentras?

_ Haruko, Hola. Me encuentro bien, sabes que a un genio como yo, una simple lesión no lo frenará.

_ me alegra escuchar eso, espero que tu recuperación sea rápida y exitosa Sakuragui.

_ gracias Haruko, eres una gran amiga.

Haruko se sonrojo al escuchar eso, la verdad era que tenía una pregunta que hacerle al pelirrojo y no era alguien que le gustará quedarse con la duda.

_ sabes, en el partido contra Sannoh, me dijiste que te gustaba mucho. Y quería saber a qué te referías...

Le dijo algo abochornada.

Hanamichi abrió inmensamente los ojos percatándose de que confundió a su amiga.

_ lo siento Haruko, no es eso. Yo estaba pensando en la vez que te conocí, y me preguntaste si me gustaba el básquet ball. No me di cuenta de que pudo haber sonado distinto, Haruko yovte debo mucho, gracias a ti conocí el básquet ball y estoy agradecido por eso.

Haruko suspiro aliviada, jamás se había fijado en su amigo de esa manera y odiaba tener que decirle que no le correspondía, por lo que esa afirmación le devolvía una tranquilidad que no penso que se había ido.

_ es bueno saberlo Hanamichi, te considero mi amigo y no me gustaría romper esa amistad por una confusión.

_ Haruko, pero que cosas dices jajajaja... Yo también te considero mi amiga y espero que me envíes cartas para mantenerme al tanto de lo que está pasando en el equipo.

_ claro Sakuragui lo haré, espero que me las respondas tu a mi

_ por supuesto!


	6. Chapter 6

Decepcionante.

Esa era la palabra de rukawa para con el equipo en general, todos estaban en el tren que los llevaba a Kanagawa y de vuelta a la rutina normal.

La mayoría hablaba de que habían hecho lo mejor que pudieron.

Y a la vez de sus cosas personales.

Al mirar a su izquierda veía a ryota coqueteandole muy abiertamente a ayako y ella bastante alegre de recibir esas atenciones.

Fastidiado volteo hacia el otro lado y vio a mitsui y Kogure conversando bastante tranquilos...

Otra cosa que le fastidio era ver al frente y el semblante triste del capitán que hablaban muy autómata con Haruko quien sólo tenía palabras de aliento para el.

Frustrado por no poder hablar con nadie se agacho al punto de seguir aparentando que escuchaba su walkman, aunque este se había quedado sin batería hacia tiempo.

Pensaba en muchas cosas y en nada a la vez.

Como jugador sabía que a pesar de la derrota havia hecho un excelente trabajó.

Pero puede que eso no sirviera de mucho.

Necesitaba hablar y no sabía con quién.

Necesitaba una beca y no era del todo bueno en las asignaturas.

Su padre no le daba realmente muchas esperanzas de ir a América pero su ambición no se iría, tal vez en algun momento logré su cometido.

Tal vez debía esperar otro año más, después de todo aun estaba en preparatoria, tal vez si se Lucía lograría una beca en alguna universidad de América, solo debía demostrar su talento...

Haruko hizo que su atención fuera directamente a ella.

Hablaba con el Capitán akagui sobre hanamichi, y comentaban que no se había quedado de muy buen semblante.

El director ansai se había ido en auto a buscar a su madre para contarle el problema del pelirrojo y por lo que sabían debía ser hospitalizado.

Claro que rukawa suponía que su semblante no estaba mal por eso.

Después de todo ese cabeza hueca de seguro se las arreglaria para salir adelante.

Pero no era nada fácil salir adelante después de una ruptura.

No es que el fuera muy experimentado pero había visto muchas veces esa tristeza que suele mostrar el corazón cuando una relación se rompe.

Por que si, sabía que la relación que tenían kogure y el se había roto.

Después de todo... el compañero de cuarto de hanamichi había sido él y vio como kogure salió llorando del cuarto antes de que él entrara.

Y en el cuarto vio el semblante triste de hanamichi.

Le costó asimilar el verlo así, por que a pesar de lo que todos pensaban de él, si tenía un cariño especial por ese atolondrado.

Lo respetaba y lo estaba sintiendo como un amigo.

************* Flash back **************

_ acaso esa tal Haruko te rechazo?

Le había preguntado y se sintió satisfecho al ver que hizo una mueca de fastidioy una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro

_ ella es mi amiga zorro estupido... Sólo estoy triste por que no se si podré seguir jugando ...

Le dijo y rukawa noto que en parte esa tristeza era genuina, aunque claro no lo engañaba del todo, sabía que kogure era culpable de la mayor parte de su tristeza.

_ estoy seguro de que saldrás a delante...

Le soltó sin más.

Hanamichi se asombró al escuchar eso y por un minuto pensó que el azabache de ojos oscuros ( por que su azul era muy oscuro) sabia más de lo que aparentaba, si era así al menos sentía agradecimiento por que no se metía en sus asuntos personales.

_ si... Tal vez... Mientras tanto espero que te luzcas por ambos

Le dijo serio y rukawa tuvo que resistir las ganasde sonreírle.

_ sabes que quedarás ridiculizado verdad?

_ mmm tal vez... Pero me doy cuenta que mi espalda no está bien... Y tal vez no pueda volver a jugar... Tu eres excelente y no te burles por que te lo este reconociendo... Tal vez sea por que estoy vulnerable pero eres un gran jugador y mi objetivo siempre fue el superarte... Así que demuestrame que eres digno de admirar...

Le dijo y luego se durmió.

Después de eso no volvieron a hablar del tema y la mente de rukawa no paraba de pensar en que hanamichi se perfilaba a ser un gran amigo.

No tenía ninguno y simpre se jactó de no necesitarlos, pero ahora veía que lo mejor sería adopatarlo...

*********** End flash back***********

Era gracioso el hilo de sus pensamientos... Pensar en hanamichi le hizo pensar irremediablemente en yohei mito.

Maldito presuntuoso... De seguro estara feliz al saber que sus pensamientos de vez en cuando iban dirigidos hacia él.

_ ya llegamos!

Anuncio akagui y al bajar de la estación cada uno fue por su lado.

No sabía si debía hacerlo... Pero tal vez lo mejor sea ir a contarle algunas cosas al presuntuoso de baja estatura...

La bicicleteria no le quedaba de paso, pero su cuerpo lo traicionó al dirigirse ahí con algo de prisa...

Extrañaba su bicicleta y esa sería la escusa perfecta, después de todo necesitaba arreglarla y una guía sería mejor que improvisar.

Además eran tres bicicletas las que debía arreglar. Tal vez eso lo cansaría mucho y sería bueno pagarle después de todo todavía no había comenzado y ya estaba cansado.

Yohei mito estaba serio cuando lo vio y al hacerlo noto que este se hacerco a él.

_ que sucedió con hanamichi?

Fue la primera pregunta que le hizo yohei...

_ a que te refieres?

Le contesto de manera austera, la verdad es que le hubiera gustado que el maldito enano al menos le saludara!

_ es que nosotros no teníamos mucho dinero para seguir en Hiroshima, y tuvimos que volver a penas terminó el partido en el que perdieron, pero cuando estaba con la madre de hana llegó el director ansai y le pidió que la acompañe por que hana necesitaría estar en un hospital por su espalda... Tu sabes algo?

_ si... Al parecer su lesión fue más grave de lo que aparenta y tendrá que someterse a un tratamiento

_ ese atolondrado!

Comento yohei mito.

De público conocimiento era sabido que hanamichi vivía golpeandose para salvar pelotas a toda costa.

Lo cierto era que en mas de una ocasión terminaba muy golpeado y su madre muy preocupada.

Yohei temía que uno de esos golpes realmente lo afecte, justo antes de salir a las Nacionales habían hecho un partido de práctica y les había ido bastante bien, ganaron pero hanamichi se había golpeado duro la cabeza.

A pesar de todo se veía y se no taba que hanamichi era duro de roer pero el golpe en la espalda preocupaba y esperaban que no sea más que un susto que se pueda solucionar de manera inmediata.

Yohei no paraba de pensar en su amigo y por un instante recordó que rukawa estaba ahí y lo mas probable era que no esté para contarle eso.

_ tu por que me buscabas?

Rukawa se ruborizó, y estuvo a punto de irse molesto con sigo mismo hasta que recordo el por qué estaba ahí.

_ necesito reparar mis bicicletas de inmediato, sobre todo la de mi padre que es el más molesto por qué se la halla averiado.

_ bien... Mañana es domingo, si quieres puedo ir cerca del mediodía y te enseño como hacerlo...

_ la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo yo, me da sueño solo pensar en hacerlo... Quería saber cuánto cuesta hacerlo aquí así las traigo en un par de horas.

Yohei lo mito sonriente, la verdad era que si lo pensaba era demasiado estupido pensar que podría traer tres bicicletas destrozadas más los repuestos que habían llevado, así que yohei decidio seguirle el juego

_ mmm creo que serían unos 3500 ¥ por cada bicicleta...

( casi 40 U$D o 500 Pesos argentinos)

_ que?

Rukawa lo miro molesto y se acercó al salón de ventas y le pregunto al dueño del local y este le dio una cifra mucho mayor a la que había dicho yohei, al ver los precios de las bicicletas nuevas noto que lo que yohei le había dicho solo era la mitad de lo que valía la reparación en el lugar, salió más molesto y vio al sonriente enano delante de él.

_ por que me dices ese precio si es el doble?

_ bueno en realidad yo gano la mitad de lo que cuesta hacerlo en el local, y si quieres lo hago en tu casa y hasta te ahorras el traerlas aquí.

_ me parece bien... A que hora?

_ son tres bicicletas, si quieres que terminé temprano iré a las diez de la mañana así como mucho a las cuatro o cinco terminaré

Rukawa lo miro asombrado.

En verdad esperaba encontrarlo despierto un domingo a esa hora? Estaba loco.

_ bien, pero mi madre será quién te abrirá.

_ claro, no voy a visitar te a ti, voy a trabajar

Se despidieron y kaede llegó a su casa ansioso.

En realidad le hubiera gustado tener algún contacto con el idiota, después de todo sus hormonas estaban algo alborotadas y lo mejor era descargarse.

Pero por ahora descansaría.

A la mañana siguiente más bien cerca de las tres de la tarde su madre lo despertó incrédula de ver que su hijo se tomaba los domingos como su dia de descanso en todos los sentidos.

_ kaede en serio a veces me preocupas!

Le dijo mientras le servía el almuerzo y este se sentaba todavía somnoliento en la mesa.

Dispuesto a comer mientras su madre le preparaba otro plato y el se comía eso que tenía frente a él, extrañado al ver que su madre preparaba más ya que rara vez repetía la comida a penas se levantaba.

Luego de terminarse el zumo, se acercó a la bacha y lavo lo que utilizó.

_ ten... Llevaselo al chico que está reparando las bicicletas en el garaje que desde que llegó no eh visto que descanse.

Rukawa se despavilo por completo al oír eso.

Se había olvidado que yohei ese día iría a trabajar con las destrozadas bicicletas.

Tomo el plato y se dirigió a la cochera con un cartón de zumo.

_ hey, recién te levantas?

_ mmm

Yohei estaba sin remera en el torso, de hecho la tenía atada a la cabeza, de seguro por el calor que estaba haciendo.

Estaba algo tonificado, más no demasiado marcado y una especie de aprobación de parte de rukawa al verlo hizo sonreír a yohei.

Quien aceptó de buena gana el alimento y la bebida que le había llevado rukawa.

Se quedó junto a él mientras comía y antes de que termine su madre se les hacerco para decirles que ya se iban

Cuando así lo hizo yohei pregunto de curioso a donde y kaede le explicó que los domingos por la tarde sus padres se iban a jugar tenis con unos amigos y luego cenaban e iban al cine o algun antro

Yohei lo vio más curioso aun y rukawa simplemente le dijo " buscan tener tiempo a solas por que en la semana casi no se ven"

Y yohei comprendió.

_ y ahora estás solo?

_ si, mi hermanastra esta con su madre los fines de semana y solo se queda con nosotros en la semana por que la escuela es más cerca de aquí que de donde vive ella ...

Bien esa era una buena información y yohei retomó su trabajo.

Su madre le había pagado. Alegando que no quería que kaede gaste sus ahorros en eso ya que no era su culpa dormirse todo el tiempo .

Al tener el dinero debía si o si terminar el trabajo.

La que más le costó fue la segunda bicicletas que estaba destrozada más de lo que esperaba.

Incluso tuvo que ir hasta la bicicleteria por otro manubrio por que el que tenía por más que lo enderece no soportaría el peso de rukawa y era más seguro cambiar lo, al menos eso le dijo a hikari ( la madre de rukawa) y el estuvo de acuerdo en cambiar ese manubrio.

Ahora sólo le quedaba ajustar los rayos de la última bicicleta y ya estaría.

Había trabajado bastante rápido por que sabía más o menos lo que había que hacer y no había descansado hasta que apareció rukawa.

Este observaba como ajustaba los rayos y luego los enderezaba con la ayuda de una especie de calibrador? Jamás había visto en vivo y en directo el arreglo de esa parte de la bicicleta

_ que haces?

_ centro los rayos, si no la rueda quedará Chueca o débil y eso hará que se rompa y no queremos eso!

_ no claro que no!

Casi una media hora más y el trabajo estaba terminando.

Yohei parecía dispuesto a marcharse y rukawa tuvo que admitir que no quería que se valla.

_ bien no tengo problema de quedarme, pero necesito un baño... Es posible?

_ claro... Sígueme.

Yohei lo acompañó hasta su cuarto y ahí vio que rukawa tenía su propio baño.

Con una señal le indico que podía entrar

_ me enjabonas la espalda?

_ idiota!

_ que? Sólo era una pregunta!

Yohei entró al pequeño baño, pero no podía quejarse.

Rukawa por su parte se estaba divirtiendo con todo eso.

Realmente era atrevido sin duda peeo las ganas que tenía de concretar ese pedido que le daba su cuerpo eran muy fuertes.

Y si el candidato preferia higienizarse para el acto mejor.

Por que era demasiado evidente que terminarían haciendo algo, o al menos rukawa lo esperaba.

Efectivamente yohei mito no dudo en comenzar con lo que nos deseaban

No fue fácil para ninguno evitar la necesidad y las ganas los ayudaron

Rukawa estaba seguro de que por ese idiota no sentía nada específico, pero aún así prefirió hacerlo con él y comenzar a conocer el maravilloso mundo del sexo.

En realidad no penso que eso fuera tan... Excitante, los besos, las caricias, los cuerpos rozándose eran un muy bien complemento para permitir que todo sucediera.

Nada fue como si fuera del todo nuevo, ya habían estado en esa situación varias veces aunque no habian llegado tan lejos nunca.

Le tocó ser el pasivo... Sabía en el fondo que eso pasaría.

Y aunque no se lo admitiría a ese tipo, le había gustado demasiado.

Claro que llegar al clímax de esa manera había sido muy estimulante, pero no estaba seguro de querer siempre estar en esa posición.

Por poco y en su primera impresión mordía su almohada para que su grito no se oyera pero reprimió ambas acciones.

Y a pesar de las incomodidades de la primera impresión, la había pasado de maravilla

Hanamichi Sakuragui estaba leyendo una de las cartas de haruko.

Ella siempre se encargaba de enviarles noticias del equipo.

No era algo que le molestara, habian acordado eso después de todo.

Ya hacia cuatro semanas que estaba en esa clínica rehabilitandose.

El golpe había sido en la columna torácica

columna cervical está conectada a la columna torácica. Hay 12 vertebras en la columna torácica. Esta es la sección correspondiente a la parte alta de la espalda. Golpes, especialmente con fuerza, pueden ser devastadores especialmente porque la medula de la columna sale en varios lugares de la columna torácica.

Y eso era muy complicado de recuperar, debía operarse por ese problema en los próximos días ya que ese golpe había afectado también a sus riñones.

Eso le habían dicho los médicos.

Su madre se había sentido mal por él, después de todo le habían dicho que el ejercicio constante no era una buena idea, ahora debía ser cuidadoso.

En todos los aspectos, su dieta sus movimientos... Todo.

Si fuera otra persona a la que le estuviera sucediendo de seguro la depresión sería el primer síntoma que tendría.

Pero el es hanamichi Sakuragui, un tensai, el genio de todos los genios.

Y no decaería por eso.

Ni por lo de kogure...

Sería fuerte, se lo había prometido a su madre, y lo cumpliría.

Él pudo ver claramente como la tristeza en su rostro invadió sus facciones cuando les informaban de su estado.

Era de preocuparse y a pesar de todo habia una luz en el final del caminó.

Una brecha de esperanza le mostraba que tenía un futuro prometedor, aunque para eso pasarían unos seis años de rehabilitación.

Además primero estaba la futura operación y debía pasarla en buena condición.

Su estado anímico era otro factor.

Lo pasaría lo mejor posible.

Aala noticia era que no volvería a jugar baloncesto, pero había dejado tranquila a su madre asegurando que no volvería a sus viejas andadas.

Todavía le quedaban dos años de preparatoria y los haría pese a la mala fortuna del momento.

Había visto como el tiempo pasaba inoxerable.

No entendía por qué hanamichi no volvía al equipo y esperaba tener noticias de él.

Yohei mito tampoco sabia mucho, lo único que le dijo la vez que le pregunto por el doha'o fue que estaba en recuperación.

La otra que sabía de él era akagi.

Pero no iría a preguntarle nada a ella, después de todo seguramente ella estaba tan informada como yohei.

Estaba en recuperación.

Era todo lo que se sabía del pelirrojo.

Kaede corría por la playa ya que lo habían llamado para formar parte de la selección nacional juvenil y eso le había llevado a ese lugar nuevamente.

Ahí donde hanamichi estaba siendo tratado.

Fue casualidad, pero de lejos lo vio sentado leyendo una carta y quiso acercarse a hablarle.

Pero cuando estaba muy próximo se preguntó que le diria?

De que hablaría?

Como podría pasar junto a él sin que sospeche nada extraño?

Lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue al llegar abrirse la campera y mostrarle a hanamichi que portaba la costa de la selección juvenil.

Hanamichi al verlo se quedó tildado y no supo que decirle.

Rukawa también quedo en el mismo estado y sin saber que hacer o decir se marchó corriendo.

Fue ahí cuando hanamichi se levanto y le gritó que si lo habían elegido a él era por que él mismo estaba en rehabilitación!

Y kaede se marchó feliz de ver que seguía tan enérgico alborotado y altanero como siempre.

Ya que había estado con el miedo de que no esté del todo bien.

Como estaba corriendo con el equipo decidió pasar más tarde a darle una verdadera charla.

Y así fue, más tarde esa noche rukawa estaba en la habitación del pelirrojo con una bolsa de galletas que sabía que le gustaban al pelirrojo.

Aunque grande fue su sorpresa al ver que las rechazaba

_ que raro que no comas... O es por que yo las traje?

_ eres muy sensible kitzune, lo que pasa es que en dos días me operan y estoy llevando una dieta acordé a lo que se espera en una operación

_ osea?

_ debo estar sano idiota! Mira si me como esas galletas y me deacompongp?

_ de acuerdo... Por que te operan?

Estaba muy curioso por eso, era una noticia que no esperaba, y al ver el cambio en el semblante de hana su preocupación fue genuina.

_ por que te interesa ? Acaso te importo en algun sentido?

Realmente parecía molesto al afirmar eso, pero kaede rukawa sabía lo que esperaba escuchar el pelirrojo

_ por que eres la única persona a la que considero algo cercano a un amigo y me interesa saber que es lo que te pasa doha'o!

Hanamichi al verlo lo medito un momento y decidió confiar en él.

Le contó el por qué, el como y el cuando le realizarían dicha operación y luego de eso llegó a contarle hasta sus miedos.

Parecía mentira pero en todo ese tiempo solo habia ido yohei un par de veces antes de que le dijeran lo de la operación y hasta ahora no había podido hablar con nadie del tema.

Rukawa lo escucho y le brindó su apoyo.

Era todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento por el y sentía que era lo que necesitaba el pelirrojo.

Ya lo había visto llorar antes, y aún así el verlo así nuevamente lo hizo sentirse muy mal.

Su angustia más profunda era la de saber que no podría seguir jugando básquet ball.

Kaede se puso en su lugar por una vez y pensó que si el básquet ball le faltara de seguro sentiria que su mundobse derrumbaría.

Por lo que en un impulso no aguanto más y se hacerco a él y le dio ese abrazo que parecía estar necesitando.

Hanamichi se sintió agradecido. No podía ponerse así frente a su madre, por lo que tener un apoyo moral le hizo renovar esas fuerzas que sentía que le faltarían para su operación.

Ese abrazo no se rompía y hanamichi trataba de serenarse.

Rukawa en un impulso hacerco su rostro al cabello del pelirrojo y se sorprendió a sí mismo oliendolo.

No sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero si sabía que había logrado disimular esa acción y la habia prolongado lo suficiente como para retener esa fragancia en su cabeza y en sus fosas nasales.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaede rukawa había vuelto a shohoku después de haber estado un mes con el equipo nacional.

Ciertamente estaba distinto.

Por algún motivo su libido estaba encendido pero en su mente hanamichi Sakuragui era el que lo encendía.

Se consideraba idiota por eso.

No supo en que momento había dejado de pensar en él como su único amigo a pensar en el como su futura pareja...

Si estaba delirando, pero no podía evitar hacerlo.

Y es que durante ese mes que estuvo cerca del pelirrojo lo visito casi a diario.

El único día que no pudo estar con el fue el día de la operación y angustiado por el no había podido dejar de pensar en el de esa manera.

Ahora se preguntaba cómo haría su paciencia para esperarlo.

Ya que estaba hospitalizado el director ansai había hecho un petitorio a su favor para que no pierda el año escolar, ya que ese sería casi exclusivo para recuperarse para que le queden la menor cantidad de secuelas a su cuerpo y hanamichi había sido considerado y una profesora privada lo adiertaba para que su vuelta sea más llevadera ya que, debería presentar exámenes a su regreso.

Pero eso era lo de menos ( al menos para rukawa) en shohoku habían ingresado un promedio de jugadores pasables y solo un para que llamaban la atención.

Kaede debía ayudar a riota a dirigir el equipo ya que dependían exclusivamente de la inteligencia para ganar los futuros partidos.

Como mánager contaban con tres personas.

Ayako, Haruko e Ichiro.

Ese chico solo podía ayudar como mánager, después de que halla sido operado de su rodilla sin posibilidad de poder jugar... Pero todavía recordaba como habían hecho un partido de práctica solo para incluirlo y rukawa se mostró mas frío que nunca con el, ya que no quería que pensara que le tenía lástima, pero el apresurado de hanamichi se había molestado con el y había llegado incluso a ganarle una jugada decisiva el equipo donde estaba el pelirrojo y el muchacho que era compañero de hanamichi en dicho partido, y luego de eso ayako le ofreció al joven que los acompañe como mánager, después de todo el seguia admirando a rukawa.

Ahora que lo veía bien, en verdad había sido bastante cruel con el y pensó que no lo volvería a ver luego de que pasaron las vacaciones de verano pero al volver de la selección se sorprendió al verlo tan diligente con el equipo.

Y se preguntaba si hanamichi volvería a la escuela, si volvería a shohoku, si volvería entrar a la cancha de básquet en la escuela.. sabía bien que tenía prohibido realizar movimientos excesivamente bruscos y con lo orgulloso que era no se atrevería ni siquiera a tocarla...

Como lo extrañaba...

Un sonoro estornudo retumbo la habitación de hanamichi donde una profesora privada que se encargaba de que el pelirrojo se pinga al día le decía " salud"...

_ alguien debe estar pensando en mí...

Comento alegre el pelirrojo.

Era increíble ver cómo progresaba, su operación había sido todo un éxito y hanamichi de apoco avanzaba para poder salir de alta.

Las operaciones de ese tipo suelen venir con secuelas y la de hanamichi era el problema de no poder permanecer parado demasiado tiempo

Su médico le explicó que eso era solo temporal y que de apoco su resistencia irua en aumento.

Una semana más y podría salir de alta y volver a la escuela.

Eso era algo que deseaba hacer, Y es que no quería decepcionar a su madre.

Cuando entro en el equipo de baloncesto vio como ella recibía con alegría aquello, no por que su hijo se viera envuelto en un deporte, más bien por que veía que cambio radicalmente sus hábitos, comia mejor, era más responsable en horarios y hasta había mejorado sus notas.

Y para ella saber que podía tener un mejor futuro era una gran ilusión, y él no quería quitarle eso.

Si estaba en sus manos lograría al menos acabar la preparatoria.

Claro que estudiar no era su fuerte pero hacia un gran esfuerzo.

Además estaba el hecho de saber que ya no formaría parte del equipo.

Si bien le habían dicho que tardaría unos seis años en recuperarse; sus médicos asombrados vieron como el chico había salido en situación favorable luego de esta, y que tal vez en la mitad del tiempo ya esté completamente restablecido.

Y eso era bueno.

Pero en cierta forma había alguien a quien vería siempre ( al menos lo que quedaba de ese año escolar) y no deseaba hacerlo.

Mitsui estaba aún en shohoku, había sido un repetidor en segundo año y por eso seguia en la escuela.

Y si bien el problema no lo tenía específicamente con él, sabía que ahora kogure había vuelto a estar con él, y eso era algo que le hacía hervir la sangre.

A diario se recordaba que la relación que tuvo con kogure no había sido muy larga y que no tenía por qué dolerle su separación, pero ahí estaba recordando que había llegado a enamorarse del de lentes...

Su clase había terminado, dentro de todo bien y ahora estaba dedicado a descansar antes de la última sesión de kinesiologia que le estaba ayudando a recuperar su estado.

Y en su cama pensaba todo el tiempo, pensaba en kogure y su relación, pensaba en el equipo de shohoku, pero se asombraba al pensar mucho en el kitzune

Kaede rukawa había estado visitando lo durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con el equipo nacional y eso dentro de todo le había resultado un alivio.

Ambos habían comenzado a forjar una amistad que se hacía cada vez más sólida y eso era algo que a hanamichi le vino muy de sorpresa.

Le había gustado estar con el cada vez que llegaba de visita.

Charlaban, jugaban a los naipes, se contaban cosas importantes y compartían gustos, el pelirrojo siempre le contaba muchas cosas hasta que se cansó de escuchar monosílabos de parte del peli negro y lo obligó prácticamente a que le contara sus gustos y sus costumbres; sus experiencias y sus sueños ( especificándole que no solo le hablara del básquet ball) y también le llegó a pedir que le indicará que comidas preferia y que comidas no.

Kaede a regañadientes le contaba, lo que mas se animaba y ambos se dieron cuenta de que no les costaba expresarse.

Si no fuera por ese silencioso ojo azul, luego de la operación se hubiera sentido muy solitario, pese a que su madre siempre que podía estaba con él, pero sus tiempos no le daban mucho a la mujer como para poder visitarlo y como dependían de ella para poder subsistir a hanamichi no le molestaba su ausencia ya que, sabía que a su madre le dolía esa separación.

Pero si en esos momentos la necesito mucho y salió a delante gracias a la compañía de su eterno rival... Que ironía!

_ en que piensas cariño?

_ mamá! No te escuché entrar... Pensaba en que ya pronto saldre de aquí...

_ que bueno cariño, si me ha dicho tu médico que en una semana te darán el alta. El director ansai se ofreció a llevarnos a casa cariño...

_ en serio! Le debemos mucho.

Decía hana algo inquietó por que sentía que el director ansai se tomaba muchas molestias por él

_ para nada, si tu le preguntas el no siente que le debamos nada cariño, recuerda que el te quiere como a un hijo...

Le dijo en tono maternal, ya que sabía que su hijo odiaba causar molestia de ese tipo.

Hanamichi estaba feliz por verla y sabía que ella de quedaría con el hasta pasada la sesión de kinesiologia, por lo que aprovecharia esa linda visita...

_ en que piensas rukawa?

Kaede vio con reselo al que se vestía junto a él en el gimnasio.

Las prácticas habían acabado y sentían de apoco que el equipo se estaba poniendo a punto.

Todo siempre resultaba tranquilo y eficiente.

Pero la convivencia entre compañeros era algo que no podía evitar el azabache.

Mitsui no era de su agrado, nunca lo había sido pero ya eran varias veces las que había visto a este muy meloso con el ex de hanamichi.

Y verlo ahí frente a él le hacía pensar en lo mal compañero que podía llegar a ser.

_ sabes con quién estaba kogure?

_ si...

Contestó triste.

Al principio no lo sabía, solo sabía que kogure estaba con alguien y no específicamentecon quien pero ahora que lo sabía entendía por qué la molestia de los amigos de hanamichi para con el, por que kogure le costaba acercarse a shohoku.

Y por lo visto era el por qué rukawa, no se complementaba del todo con él en la cancha...

_ yo no tuve la culpa!

_ me importa muy poco si tuviste o no la culpa, si tu novio se siente o no culpable, solo te diré que la próxima semana hanamichi estará de vuelta en shohoku y no me interesa que tu lo afectes más de lo que está ya que si lo haces ahí si me importará todo y tendré que ponerte en tu lugar .. y esta vez no tendrás a tus amiguitos para que te cubran

Mitsui comprendió bien y asintió.

No estaba en posición de refutar nada aunque tuviera argumentos.

Se marchó a su casa donde la rutina de hacer los deberes y luego bañarse y comer lo distrajo momentáneamente pero antes de acostarse el teléfono sonó y tomó el aparato para contestar.

_ Hola, como te ha ido...

Fue lo que escucho.

No supo por que pero le costaba hablarle

_ Hisashi estas ahí?

_ si... Es solo que tengo mucho en mente y estoy algo distraído...

_ quieres hablar de eso?

_ no estoy seguro...

_ es por los exámenes?

_ no... Esos ya los tengo asumidos, espero en serio aprobarlos así poder irme antes de shohoku...

_ y eso?

_ kiminibu... Por que no me dijiste que estabas con hanamichi ?

El silencio Reino en ese momento y Hisashi se sintió arrepentido por sacarle en cara algo que habían acordado no hablar.

Después de todo habia sido el mismo el que le dijo a kogure que no le importaba con quien estaba y que solo quería recuperarlo, y lo peor era que le había dicho que tampoco le recriminaria nada.

La llamada fue cortada y comprendio que debía arreglarlo en persona.

Por que si.

Había recuperado a kogure pero el precio había sido muy alto.

Su relación era bastante frágil y su amor no era del todo estable.

A veces sentía la sombra en la mirada de su novio y creía que estaba con la culpa a flor de piel.

Y aunque tratara de no demostrar lo mucho que se enojaba, una molestia en su pecho lo invadía pero lo cubría tratando de llevar esa amargura con amor.

Pero el amor no se le daba muy bien. Si no fuera por el cariño y la paciencia del de lentes de seguro jamas hubieran estado juntos tanto tiempo.

El amor era algo que debía cuidarse bien.

Y el habían fracasado en el primer intento, y por lo visto en el segundo perfilaba para lo mismo.

Rukawa había quedado molesto con todo eso, realmente no debió meterse.

Aunque en ningún momento el pelirrojo le había prohibido o pedido no hacerlo así que tenía libre albedrío para eso.

Claro que le costaba algunas cosas.

La principal era el encanto que sentía cada vez que pensaba en hanamichi.

Algo no le cuadraba.

Su mente se detenía en los rojos que veía por la calle y era estupido pero le hacían pensar en él...

Y por solo querer ver los rojos por alguna razón se durmió...

En su bicicleta...

E inevitablemente chico contra un árbol...

Ahora debía caminar a casa.

Pero al ver dónde choco prefirió acercarse a la bicicleteria donde trabajaba yohei mito.

Le entregó la bicicleta y solo espero media a hora a qué cambie los pedales y la rueda deshecha por el choque.

_ tienes un cuadro muy resistente, pero no creo que te dure demasiado...

Le dijo mientras se la entregaba.

Un simple gracias y el pago por el trabajo fue lo que recibió por lo hecho.

Yohei mito estaba intrigado por una cosa que le había llamado la atención de rukawa.

La primera era la distancia con la que lo trataba desde que llegó de la gira con el equipo nacional.

Si lo veía lo ignoraba o lo trataba con expresos monosílabos.

No volvieron a intimar y por un momento yohei creyó que tal vez se había pasado con el, y estaba enojado por lo que habían hecho.

Por lo que, decidio visitarlo un domingo por la tarde para hablar del tema.

Y si bien lo recibió.

Cuando él le expreso su preocupación kaede simplemente le dijo que jams busco nada serio... Cosa que hizo reír a yohei por que el sabía que aquello fue pasajero.

_ si tienes ganas de un polvo búscate a otro... Yo no te debo nada y tampoco estoy en obligación de hacer nada... Además, ya no me interesa perder mi tiempo con tonterías

Fue lo que le había dicho y luego lo invito a irse.

Claro que el moreno de ojos negros entendía muy bien, solo que había pensado que podrían pasar alguna que otra cosa más juntos

Por lo pronto esa noche saldría con el gundan y quien decía algo conseguiría.

Rukawa se sentía poderoso.

Su fuerza de voluntad era cada vez más grande.

Realmente necesitaba intimar pero yohei mito no era el que deseaba.

Tal vez al principio había logrado que su piel llamara por él, pero después de haber estado tanto tiempo con hanamichi yohei definitivamente no era de su agrado.

Y es que en la intimidad de su cuarto es donde, kaede flaquecia y se decía a si mismo que debió haber hecho algo con el pelirrojo en todo ese tiempo que pasaron juntos.

Por que la imagen de hanamichi riendo solía invadirlo en los momentos menos esperados.

Los silencios y tranquilos entrenamientos eran muy distintos en su mente donde veía al pelirrojo que vociferaba que era un genio y le advertia que lo derrotaría.

Y en esas cuatro paredes, le era imposible no recordar el detalle de su cuerpo... Perfecto

Y su aroma... Cuando cerraba los ojos; ese aroma peculiar le llegaba.

Ese que había sentido cuando olio su cabello.

Sakuragui estavs agotado.

Las sesiones lo agotaban.

Y esa cama que al principio le resultaba incómoda, ahora era lo mejor que podía sentir.

La mano de su madre le brindaba cariño.

Le acariciaba el cabello y lo observaba con dulzura.

Como no sentirse amado por ella.

Tal vez era el cansancio, pero esos momentos lo hacían sentirse tan dependiente de ella.

Jamás creyó en ese dicho... Aquel donde mencionan que cuando uno crece deja de depender de su madre.

Tal vez sabía que nadie lo amaría como ella, tal vez era por esas demostraciones de amor.

Hanamichi solía levantarse y registrase con ella solo para recordarle que el seguia siendo su bebé y quería seguir durmiendo.

Sabía que todas esas cosas infantiles que el hacia la hacían sonreír y haría lo que sea por que ella Jamás deje de hacerlo.

Por eso seguia estudiando.

Sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era llevarle buenas notas... Pero le costaba horrores hacerlo, y sin embargo le agradaba verla sonreír y decirle que todo valía la pena...

Como ahora que le acariciaba el cabello y le decía que todo valdrá la pena...

Una lágrima invadió su rostro y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba ese día susurró

_ te Amo mamá...

Y se durmió.

Sora estaba feliz, ver a su hijo era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

Y ahora escuchar esas palabras la hacían sentir bien.

Por que su hijo era lo único que le quedaba.

Y verlo era su alegría.

Apoyarlo es su única meta y ahora la necesitaba más que nunca.

Por eso trabajaba el doble, ya que sabía que necesitaría muchas medicinas.

El tratamiento debía seguir y si lo cortaba no le haría bien.

Lo había visto caminar y aunque lo hacía con cuidado sr notaba en su rostro el esfuerzo que hacía.

Dependía uñde una faja para sentirse estable y le habían mencionado que la usaría un buen tiempo.

Al menos hasta que esa sensación de vértigo se le valla.

Su casa había sido modificada, las escaleras no eran muy recomendables para la vida cotidiana de hanamichi y en la escuela no contaban con ascensor por lo que en la casa lo mejor que pudo hacer fue trasladar las cosas de hanamichi a la planta baja.

Antes su cuarto era el de la planta alta y ella dormía en la planta baja y ahora sería al revés.

Por suerte su hijo contaba con grandes amigos por que esos revoltosos la ayudaron a trasladar todo y fue cosa de un par de horas el cambio.

Aunque claro ella tardó más en acomodar los placares de ambos.

Y aunque terminó exhausta ahora estaba tranquila.

Y todo estaba listo para recibir a su hijo en cuanto le den el alta.

La semana paso demasiado lenta para el gusto de hanamichi y ya sentía la necesidad de irse.

Tres meses en ese lugar habían hecho que no quiera volver a tocar un hospital. Aunque todos fueron muy amables, y su experiencia había sido positiva, el problema era que debía estar confinado a ese lugar demasiado tiempo y aunque solían darle permiso de ir a la playa no era muy agradable estar vigilado.

La libertad de ir a donde quiera era algo que estaba arraigado en él y lo ansiaba.

Claro que ahora debía extremar sus cuidados, sus alimentos y muchas otras cosas a las que ya estaba habituado, como levantarse y ponerse la faja, estirarse levemente antes de caminar.

Descansar cada cierto tiempo, tomar vitaminas, alimentarse sano, nadar, y muchas otras cosas que ya las tenía incorporada en su rutina diaria

En la saluda los últimos trámites estaban siendo firmados por su madre y grande fue su sorpresa al ver al director Ansai y así esposa.

_ Hola muchacho cono estás

le dijo la dulce mujer, hana le sonrió y le contó su estado y sus ansias por salir.

Ella comenzó a contarle que se preocupaba mucho por el y se sentiría culpable si no lo ayudará.

Hanamichi no entendió en su momento.

Pero cuando por fin salieron y en el auto de los Ansai iban directo a Kanagawa, recibió la información de qie el director ansai planeaba seguir pagando las sesiones que le hacían falta además de que le pagaría un club de natación para que pueda seguir con los ejercicios de rehabilitación.

Hanamichi se sintió mal, y le dijo que no hacía falta aunque fue interrumpido por la sra ansai, que le rebatio que ellos le debían todo.

Hanamichi había salvado la vida del director y si no fuera por el este yano estaría con ellos.

A ellos no les costaba hacerse cargo de él.

No habían tenido hijos nunca y no les faltaba nada en la vida ( económicamente hablando estaban bien) y ya lo habían charlado con sora y ella acepto esa ayuda por lo que no podía rechistar.

Hana se quedó apenado, agradecido y feliz.

Primero por que no ha ia tomado en cuenta esa acción.

Si el no hubiera actuado el gordito estaría muerto, eso era verdad.

Pero lo había hecho desinteresadamente, no esperaba nada a cambio.

Segundo, si ellos le daban esa ayuda desinteresada, su madre no tendría que trabajar el doble y eso ya era bueno.

Y tercero, que veía en ellos a esos abuelos que no pudo conocer.

Ellos al dejarlo en su casa aceptaron quedarse a comer y en la cena le pidieron a hanamichi, que los viera como si fueran sus abuelos.

Y hana acepto.

Dándole un extra de felicidad a la pareja que encontraba en el una figura de cariño.


	8. Capítulo 14 8

Perdón! No me había dado cuenta de que este capítulo estaba a la mitad! Aquí lo subo nuevamente

Mil disculpas!

La sensación de pasar por esos pasillos era extraña, todos lo miraban extrañados y nadie reparaba en sus persona de manera sincera.

Murmuraban a su paso y se fijaban en su andar.

La verdad era que le hubiera gustado no pasar por eso pero lo mejor qur podía hacer era ignorarlos.

Que digan lo que quieran.

Era la segunda semana que entraba a shohoku.

Pero oficialmente era su primer día de clase en segundo año.

La semana anterior había estado en un salón del primer piso de examen rnr examen.

Le habían hecho extraordinarios y en todos saco buena nota.

Tal vez ninguna llegaba al ocho pero le servían para no perder el año.

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Al llegar a su destino se calmó.

El director de shohoku le explicó que en la escuela si se contaba con ascensor, solo que era utilizado por personal de limpieza o como en su caso, por alumnos que sufrían algún inconveniente por subir dos o tres pisos de escaleras.

Ya saber eso le suponía un gran alivio aunque tarde o temprano debía de acudir a ese recurso.

En el aula el alivio lo inundó al ver a yohei mito.

Seguirían siendo compañeros

_ idiota por que no me dijiste que hoy ya te incorporadas?

_ eres mi niñera y yo nunca me enteré?

Le dijo divertido.

Ambos rieron y comenzó el día de clases.

Y comenzó su semana de clase oficial.

En toda esa semana no pasó ni por casualidad por el club de básquet ball.

Entonces sus compañeros ( más bien ex compañeros) de equipo comenzaron a visitarlo en el salón, ya que de ahí no se movía hasta que era la hora de salida.

Ryota y ayako lo veian con frecuencia y entendían su molestia por no ir a dichos entrenamiento, aunque lo invitaban a presenciarlo.

Hanamichi sonreía y no decía nada.

Otros que lo visitaron fueron yasuda, kakuta y shiosaki que ya eran alumnos de tercer año y le brindaron su apoyo y al entender que no volvería a los entrenamientos, lo invitaron a que valla a verlos al primer partido de práctica que tendrían con la preparatoria takesato.

Hana acepto gustoso y ellos se fueron satisfechos con la invitación.

A quienes veía a diario por estar en el mismo piso que el era a ishii, sasaoka y a kuwata.

Quienes habían hecho amistad no solo con el si no también con el gundan en general.

A la hora del almuerzo en vez de irse a fuera todos se sentaban al rededor de hanamichi y conversaban con él.

Eso levantaba su ánimo notoriamente.

Aunque yohei no era tonto.

Había notado que al queas buscaba era al único integrante del equipo que nunca iba al salón ( a parte de mitsui por obvias razones)

Kaede rukawa no aparecía nunca por ahí, su hobbie no había cambiado y las siestas seguin siendo su pasión por lo que no lo verían ahí.

Por la tarde hanamichi se iba directamente a rehabilitación ( siempre lo llevaba gustosa la sra Ansai ya que su madre en ese horario trabajaba) y rukawa se quedaba a a entrenar hasta que todos se iban y el quedaba satisfecho con su resultado personal.

Así que por la noche cenaba en su casa y luego en su cuarto hablaba bastante por teléfono con el doha'o.

Hanamichi por su parte sentia que rukawa le hacía olvidar las cosas malas de cada día.

Y siendo ya sábado por la noche y hablando justamente con el kitzune se le ocurrió que podía pasar ahí la noche.

_ oye por que no vienes a casa?

_ ahora?

_ son las ocho, no es tan tarde...

_ mmm si, claro.

_ ok, te espero

Le dijo simplemente y se puso a preparar algo de comer para su invitado.

Su madre bajo extrañada de escuchar ruidos en la cocina

_ cariño quieres comer algo?

_ no mamá, solo estoy calentando unos bollos por qué rukawa esta por llegar...

_ el chico que nunca habla?

_ jajajajaja si ese mismo...

_ Ah que bueno, entonces te ayudo!

_ no déjalo, ya casi están

_ de acuerdo, yo me iré a la cama, estoy cansada, si se queda a dormir déjame que mañana les haga una ruca comida quieres?

_ claro, sería bueno

Le dijo sonriente para luego agacharse para recibir un beso de su madre.

Sora se marchó a la cama ya que en efecto; estaba cansada por que había trabajado todo el día.

Unos cinco minutos después, llegó rukawa.

Hana le abrió y se dirigieron los dos hacia la habitación de hanamichi.

Se sentaron en el suelo.

Hana sobre su futon y kaede en el piso y en el medio de ellos estaba el plato con los bollos, que comenzaron a comer mientras rukawa seguia contándole del problema familiar que estaban teniendo en su casa.

Y es que su madre seguia sospechando de su padre, diciendo que estaba detrás de su ex esposa... Y en general estaban todos extrañamente callados.

Hana comprendió que ese era el primer motivo de rukawa en ir a su casa.

Luego hanamichi comenzó a contarle los ejercicios que estaba haciendo en su recuperación.

_ luego de hacer el último antes de ayer me caí y me di un golpe en la costilla

_ eres un doha'o!

Le dijo sonriente kaede que escuchaba atento.

_ creo que la enfermera quiso decirme lo mismo pero se calló y me ayudó nyajajaja... (Le dijo con humor) mira

Y se quitó la camisa y levantó el brazo izquierdo para enseñarle el golpe que ya mostraba un leve tono verdoso que mostraba que habían pasado un par de días del golpe.

Kaede se acercó y se sentó junto a él en el futon.

Para extender su mano y acariciar dicha zona

Hanamichi se puso algo nervioso.

Por que no parecía un toque de reconocimiento, si no una caricia en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Y por un momento esa idea ( la de querer más de ese toque) le gustó.

_ te duele...

Le comento casi en un susurro.

Hanamichi lo vio y bajo el brazo pero Rukawa no quito su mano del costado del ojo almendrado.

Ojos que no podía dejar de ver rukawa hipnotizado.

Y como si fuera un acuerdo mutuo acortó la distancia; que no era corta, que los separaba.

Y sin la más mínima duda, acercó sus labios a los carnosos del pelirrojo.

Hanamichi le correspondió y con agrado rukawa descubrió que su boca era tan dulce y caliente como no había imaginado.

Hanamichi sujeto la nuca de rukawa y devoraba sin descanso la boca del moreno.

Las manos de rukawa viajaban por la extensión del cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Hanamichi acariciaba una de sus nalgas ya que un un momento determinado kaede quedó acostado en el futon con hanamichi en sima.

No sabían exactamente como llegaron a ese punto.

No entendían como podían seguir sin restricciones, tampoco les importaba.

Los motivos en ese instante no importaban.

Sólo las sensaciones.

Si alguien le preguntaba a hanamichi si alguna vez se hubiera imaginado estar en esa situación con el kitzune, de seguro diría que jamás.

Pero ahora disfrutaba deborar el cuello níveo que se le presentaba.

Lo Lamia y mordía y con sus manos inspeccionaba la cintura y los muslos de este.

Kaede se dejaba hacer, pensando que el fuego lo estaba inundado.

Lo tocaba, deseba hace tiempo tocarlo, sabiendo que ese cuerpo era lejos el mas deseable que halla visto jamás

Su espalda ancha y llena de músculos lo encendia, su firme pecho simplemente hermoso.

Con sus manos se dedicó a tocar el marcado abdomen que lo enloquecía.

Hanamichi Sakuragui era simplemente perfecto y sin pudor llegó a acariciar su miembro por sobre la tela del pantalón.

Hanamichi lo observó serio.

Kaede trago saliva al ver como esa seriedad cambiaba a una sonrisa que se le antojo seductora.

Fue tan rápido que no pudo evitarlo.

Hanamichi había bajado su pantalón junto a su ropa interior y estaba lamiendo la punta de su pene mientras seguía bajando la ropa hasta quitársela.

Kaede cada grita pero hana se detuvo y lo miro

_ si haces ruido, aquí se corta todo...

Le susurró...

Rukawa asintió, y mientras hana le sostenía la mirada sacaba su lengua y lo Lamia.

Kaede se mordió el labio.

Con esa imagen era imposible no pegar un alarido, pero debía callarse.

Hanamichi sonrió, y continuó lamiendo.

Continuó chupando y succionando la masculinidad del peli negro que se dejaba hacer.

La acción en general habíasido tan osada que era casi imposible para rukawa el no admirar el espectáculo.

Si había algo que lo enloquecía era ver los castaños ojos de hanamichi.

Lo miraba y lo enloquecía mientras su lengua recorría la longitud.

Luego volvió a metérsela entera a la boca y kaede Lucho por no sujetar su cabeza y undirlo mas.

Un par de movimientos más y kaede tuvo que morderse la mano para no gritar cuando su escensia salió sin permiso.

Hana trago hasta la última gota que expulsó, y no dejo de lamerlo hasta que se sintió satisfecho.

Luego se sentó y observó a rukawa.

Que seguía con la mano en su boca, el cabello revuelto ( más de lo habitual) los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada.

Que imagen tan deliciosa pensó.

_ te gustó?

Le pregunto altanero.

_ no... Como que le faltó algo...

Contestó ironico rukawa.

Y hanamichi iba a devolver el chiste pero una idea se cruzó por su mente así que decidió ejecutarla.

_ mmm bien, entonces ahora será completo...

Le susurró y volvió a llevarse el glande a la boca.

Rukawa quedó sin respiración y con fuerza tiro de su cabello... Que difícil podía ser estar sin emitir sonidos.

Deseaba ser el el que le este haciendo eso a Sakuragui asi podría ver si el sí podría mantenerse callado.

Por un momento la idea de estar en el lugar de Sakuragui lo tento y quiso verlo.

Cuando lo toco pudo apreciar que no estaba para nada mal y ahora su boca deseaba tenerla.

Pero esa idea fue completamente descartada cuando sintió la lengua de Sakuragui directamente en su ano

El choque eléctrico que recibió fue tan agradable que se dedicó a solo disfrutar.

_ date vuelta zorrito...

Escucho y obedeció prácticamente por inercia.

Hanamichi disfruto ver la cara de deseo que tenía.

Deseaba guardas esas imágenes en su mente ya que por más que se trataban hacia algún tiempo, no le había visto cambiar tanto sus expresiones como en ese momento.

Kaede se colocó sobre sus rodillas y sus manos.

Pero hana lo obligó a recostar el pecho sobre el futon y el trasero en alto.

Kaede sintió una impresión bastante agradable cuando la lengua de hana volvió al ataque y recorría todo ese sector lamiendo de soslayo sus testículos también.

Le pareció genial el estar en esa posición por que a su alcance tenía la almohada de hana, la cual mordía para evitar gemir, por el placer recibido.

Entonces por un momento hundió su rostro por completo cuando un dedo entró en él.

Hanamichi había comenzado a prepararlo y con ese dedo trasaba círculos y lo introducía para luego sacarlo y volverlo a meter.

Todo eso sumado a que con su otra mano bien ensalibada lo masturbaba y con la boca Lamia sus testículos lo estaba llevando a que todos sus sentidos se agudozaran para recibir esas atenciones.

Un segundo dedo entró en él.

Kaede podía notar la longitud y firmeza de esos dedos y deseba conocer con urgencia la longitud y firmeza del pene de Sakuragui

_ Sakuragui...

_ que?

Prácticamente era una suplica, kaede lo miraba anhelante y hanamichi estaba demasiado tranquilo.

realizaba su trabajo de manera calmada y rukawa se preguntaba si deseaba o no entrar en el.

Su duda se disipó cuando noto que al ingresar un tercer dedo hanamichi temblaba.

Al mirarlo mejor estaba sudando y esa seriedad probablemente se trataba de la fuerza que hacía por no introducirse en él.

Hanamichi se apartó un poco al sentirse satisfecho en la preparación del kitzune.

Se quitó el pantalón y kaede vio con agrado el aparato reproductor del pelirrojo.

Era simplemente apetecible, de buen tamaño, chorreando pre semen y mostrando sus venas hinchadas.

Si no fuera por que quería sentirlo dentro se lo chuparía con placer.

Hanamichi lo miro complacido de ver cómo rukawa veía con gula su miembro.

_ tranquilo... En seguida lo tendrás por completo en tu interior.

Kaede sonrió, en verdad esa idea le gustaba.

Hanamichi tomo su miembro y acercó la punta en la dilatada entrada de kaede.

Sostenía la baja espalda de rukawa.

Quien había tomado aire y procuraba estar relajado.

Sentía como hanamichi entraba en el y su falo le parecía ser enorme, ya que la impresión lo hizo gemir de manera exagerada.

Hanamichi se mordió el labio, kaede lo apretaba de una manera tan deliciosa que debía hacer una fuerza enorme para no embestirlo.

Y al ver que kaede no podría evitar emitir sonidos salió de él.

_ n n n no...

Se quejó el pelinegro.

Hanamichi sonrió pero lo dio vuelta y lo miro molesto

_ si vuelves a hacerlo lo cortamos aquí!

Con su mirada serio le decía que no era una amenaza, era una advertencia que se cumpliría sin remordimiento.

Y kaede se mordió el labio asintiendo.

Hana lo acostó boca arriba y comenzó a besarlo.

Kaede lo tocaba, recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de hanamichi y llevo su mano nuevamente a su miembro disfrutando mientras lo tocaba.

Hana besaba si cuello y con sus manos separó sus piernas, le dio caricias a su falo y luego llevo un dedo a la entrada de kaede, cerciorándose de que no se halla cerrado tan pronto.

Luego volvió a dirigir su pene ahi y mientras lo besaba entró en él.

Kaede se aferró a la espalda del pelirrojo mientras este entraba y salía de una manera muy lenta.

Cuando sintió que estaba completamente relajado hanamichi comenzó a embestirlo cada vez mas rápido.

Rukawa lo mordía, no podía hacer otra cosa.

Su próstata estaba siendo tocada en cada estocada que le daba su respiración se aceleraba al punto de que parecía que hipaba.

Hanamichi estaba igual, pero realmente resistía para no emitir sonido.

Prometiéndose hacerlo en el futuro en algun lugar donde puedan desfogarse sin restricciones.

Luego llevo las piernas de rukawa a sus hombros y acelero el ritmo.

Cada parte de él tenía forma ideal para su gusto y al ver ese rostro lleno de placer, desfigurado por las sensaciones se sintió privilegiado.

Bajo una de sus piernas y sin aminorar el ritmo llevo su mano al miembro chorreante de kaede por el pre semen y comenzó a masturbarlo, llevando la velocidad lo más rápido que podía.

Kaede no pudo soportar mucho más que eso y sin poder evitarlo se derramó entre ambos vientres.

Sus ojos estaban llorosos por todo lo que sentía y hanamichi se acercó a él, liberando la otra pierna y lo beso, un beso apasionado como lo que estaban viviendo y con par de estocadas más se derramó en él.

Lo más lógico sería que se fueran a lavar, pero no podían separarse.

Tenían en la piel llena de las sensaciones que vivieron que no podian separarse.

Seguían besandose, seguían tocándose y recorriendo su cuerpo como si quisieran memorizar cada rincón de su anatomía.

Luego de un rato de esa exploración decidieron limpiarse, y en un estado incertidumbre se acostaron cada uno en un futon distinto, sabiendo que lo que habían hecho haría su trato muy distinto al que estaban habituados


	9. Chapter 9

La mañana de ese domingo se presentó bastante tranquila.

Ambos se comportaron como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos

Más que nada por el hecho de que la madre de Sakuragui fue la que los despertó cerca de las diez de la mañana.

Se comportaron normal... Pero no podían evitar de vez en cuando mirarse de manera muy significativa.

En la mente de hanamichi había un sin fin de pensamientos que no lo llevaban a ninguna parte.

Pensaba que lo que habían hecho solo había sido sexo

Después de todo el estaba acostumbrado a tener constante sexo y la falta de él durante bastante tiempo había hecho que las ganas, sumado al atractivo del peli negro y la predisposición hicieran que pasara lo que pasó la noche anterior

Esa era una de sus tantas conjeturas.

Otra era simplemente que kaede le atraía y lo de la noche anterior fue el resultado de esa atracción física.

Por qué rukawa era hermoso, no lo podía negar.

Pero temía que solo fuera eso

Tal vez la tensión que habías vivido toda la semana lo abrumó y lo llevo a din pensarlo llegar al punto de tomarlo dik pensar en el porvenir, y con solo la idea de sacar un poco de. La tensión acumulanda.

Podían ser muchas las conjeturas pero ninguna lograba calmarlo.

Esperaba por su bien que solo se trate de sexo ocacional, por que si Hanamichi conocía algo de si mismo era el hecho de ser un estúpido enamoradizo.

Tendía a disfrazar ese problema fingiendo que le gustaba una u otra chica y para que aquellos que ocupaban sus pensamientos no se percataran de que su atención iba dirigida a ellos tendía a llamar la atención declarándose a muchachas que sabían le darían una negativa categórica.

Con Haruko no llegó a hacerlo por que se dio lugar a su noviazgo con kogure.

Pero ese noviazgo ya no existía, y aunque ya había pasado un tiempo ( no lo suficientemente largo) como para considerarlo completamente olvidado; sentía que su enamoradizo corazón podría caer ante el precioso espectáculo y cariño que le brindaba Rukawa.

Pero debía ser precavido.

No conocía los sentimientos ni los pensamientos de Rukawa.

De hecho hasta la noche anterior no sabía que pateaba para el mismo lado que él.

Era extraño pero tal vez el motivo principal por el que jamás se lo viera prendido de ninguna muchacha.

Ni mucho menos con novia, pese a que tenía todo un ejército de admiradoras de donde elegir

Alguna vez, había pensado en que tal vez no estaba con ninguna por que era ese tipo de hombres que prefieren a las. Mujeres difíciles de conquistar.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba probablemente era bisexual... O tal vez no... No lo sabía, debía preguntar y no era el lugar o el momento indicado ya que su madre estaba presente.

Como era Rukawa... Que tipo de presión persona era a la hora de relacionarse con alguien?

Acaso deseaba un noviazgo?

Tal vez buscaba sólo un acoston ocasional y el se estaba haciendo demasiadas ilusiones... Debía serenarse.

Era muy pronto para pensar en nada.

Maldito sea su impulso...

Rukawa estaba extraño esa mañana.

Le habia parecido demasiado buena la noche anterior como para no pensar en eso

Jamás creyó que llegaría al punto de intimar con hanamichi

Y ciertamente no encontró decepción en lo que habían hecho.

Incluso en ese momento sentía la necesidad de repetir.

No podía verlo a la cara por que cada vez que lo hacía sus mejillas de encendían y no quería delatarse.

Daria lo que fuera por saber si hanamichi deseaba tener algo serio con él y a la vez se reprendia por pensar en algo tan descabellado.

Lo más probable era que solo fuera un simple polvo que sería fácilmente desechado por el pelirrojo...

Aunque si así era un polvo no se quería imaginar cómo sería hacer el amor con él... Y otra vez se reprendia mentalmente por pensar solo en eso

Luego del desayuno que casi entraba en la categoría de almuerzo, hanamichi tuvo que pedirle a Rukawa que se valla ya que debia irse a rehabilitación

_ hoy también vas?

Le pregunto confundido

_ claro!

Le contesto divertido al ver que rukawa pensaba que porr ser domingo no debia. Hacer su rehabilitación.

_ al menos un par de meses más deberé ser constante...

Le dijo simplemente y se despidieron con un simple adiós!

Por la noche hanamichi no se atrevió a llamar a rukawa por miedo a que lo malinterpretara

Y en su casa Rukawa tenía la misma línea de pensamiento que el pelirrojo y la llamada no existió de parte de ninguno de los dos.

Esa semana fue la más molesta para ambos.

Los dos comenzaron a evitarse, pensando que si bien lo que habían hecho fue genial, había sido un error que les cobro su amistad.

Yohei mito veía que hana deseaba hablar con el de algo delicado, pero no lo hacía.

Hanamichi deseaba hablar con su amigo pero por miedo a que le de un discurso de que siempre le pasaba lo mismo, prefirió no hablarlo.

Sabía lo que le diria y se maldecía por ser tan débil.

Kaede sin embargo deseaba solo volver a tener al menos la amistad del pelirrojo, ya que había pasado toda la semana y como tampoco se veían en la escuela ( ya que ni siquiera llegaban a cruzarse en la escuela) no habían siquiera podido dirigirse un saludo.

Era ya sábado y Rukawa considero oportuno pasar por la casa del pelirrojo para aclarar el asunto

Al verlo su corazón dio un vuelco que lo dejó impactado... Tanto le atraía el pelirrojo que se ponía así solo por verlo?

Hanamichi pensaba casi lo mismo pero durante toda esa semana en la que no se comunicaron llego a pensar con calma, y prefería un amigo a un amante o un novio queno le durará nada.

_ Hola...

Le dijo algo nervioso el peli negro

_ Hola, pasa...

Kaede así lo hizo y ambos se dirigieron a la sala.

_ venía por que quería hablar de lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

Le dijo bastante más frío de lo habitual.

Normalmente hanamichi no le temía a esa mirada, pero que se la diera en ese momento le dio la pauta para no cometer una locura.

Por lo que decidio simplemente escuchar lo que le quería decirle el oji azul.

_ te escuchó...

Le dijo cruzandose de brazos, ya que no sabía que otra cosa hacer para no delatar su nerviosismo.

Kaede interpretó esa acción como una defensa de parte del pelirrojo, así que considero ser precavido.

_ tienes quue disculparme, si bien ha sido grandioso no creo que halla sido lo correcto...

_ mmm explicate... Por lo de lo correcto!

_ claro...

Hana entendia que debía ser considerado lo que hicieron por un acoston ocasional, aunque no entendía lo de lo correcto.

_ es que, es más que obvio que eso fue sexo casual...

Le soltó sin mas, y dolido ( aunque no lo demostró físicamente) hanamichi asintió

_ pero estas en recuperación y no debimos hacerlo...

_ no te preocupes, no pasó nada, y espero que dejemos las idioteces de lado y volvamos a ser amigos que se puedan ver a la cara...

Hanamichi fue lo más tranquilo que pudo y a kaede le dolió un poco saber que en efecto, aquello fue algo pasajero y que lo llevarían como algo desechable e irrepetible.

_ claro, no hay problema

Su habitual actitud le ayudó a no desmoronarse frente a ese imponente pelirrojo.

_ mañana el equipo juega contra takesato... Se que no formaras parte del equipo, ni siquiera como manager... Pero espero que vallas...

_ si no te preocupes, ya se lo había dicho a los miembros del equipo...

Le dijo simplemente hanamichi rascándose la nuca.

Kaede lo observó y al ver que no tenía más que hacer. Se despidió con un escueto adiós.

El día del partido hanamichi se sentía fuera de lugar.

Habia ido, pero se quedó resagado casi en la puerta; como preparandose para cualquier posible escape de su parte.

_ eto... Hola!

Escucho a su lado, y al voltear vio como Fuji; la amiga de cabello corto de haruko se le acercó

_ Hola...

_ que haces aquí tan alejado de todos?

Le dijo bastante tímida, pero a la vez decidida.

Hanamichi agachó la cabeza y le contesto bastante triste.

_ bueno, me encanta estar ahí, pero solo si estoy jugando... Supongo que el talento no alcanza si el cuerpo no ayuda...

Le dijo simplemente.

Fuji le sonrió y en su interior se prometió darle ánimos a hanamichi ( claro que a su manera)

_ pero sigues siendo un talentoso, y de seguro siempre brillas en todos lados... Sin importar que sea, tu talento te hace sobresalir.

Hanamichi sonrió y asintió 

Y se sorprendió al ver la mano extendida de la chica...

_ que pasa ( confundido)

_ ven con migo... Hay un lugar aquí mismo donde necesitan a alguien con talento...

Hanamichi la vio sonriente y esa sonrisa lo contagio y su ego se vio satisfecho y sin dudar ni un minuto la acompaño.

Fuji lo llevo directamente a la cabina del estadio donde un chico que estaba algo nervioso lo recibió.

_ hermano... Te traigo la ayuda que estás necesitando!

Le mencionó, y luego los presento.

El hermano de Fuji era el productor del programa de radio que transmitiría el partido, pero el locutor decidió no aparecer ( ya que el trabajo era muy mal pagado por ser la transmisión de un partido de preparatoria) y el chico se encontraba en el aprieto de tener que llevar el programa

Pero eso no era posible si le agregaba al hecho el problema de que debía encargarse de los controles.

Hanamichi no sabía en qué podía ayudar.

Y el le explicó que simplemente debía comentar lo que veía en el partido y algunas generalidades, lo importante era que se presentará y no le temiera a nada, ya que nadie lo juzgaría, además que se trataba de transmitir por radio y no estaría relatando el partido directamente al estadio ( ya que eso solo sucedía en los partidos de las semifinales)

A hanamichi le divirtió la idea y al ver a Fuji preocupada por si aceptaba o no decidió tranquilizarla

_ bien Fuji prepárate por que mi talento te dejará boquiabierta...

Hidan, el hermano de Fuji, le dio el micrófono y sento a Fuji junto a él para que en los momentos indicados ella al menos, leyera quienes auspiciaban el programa.

" Manos a la obra...

Como están en esta tarde que tiene un agradable clima?

Espero que bien ya que estamos a punto de presenciar el primer partido en lo que será el torneo que decidirá quienes serán los equipos que llegarán al Campeonato Nacional.

Primero me presentaré, soy el hombre cuyo talento llevo al equipo de shohoku al Campeonato Nacional el año pasado, y como me encuentro lesionado no se emocionen pensando que llegarán este año, aunque Rukawa este año se ve prometedor y riota muy decido a llegar...

Bueno volviendo a mi, supongo que sabrán que no necesito presentación, soy nada más y nada menos que hanamichi Sakuragui"

Dijo el pelirrojo y luego su nyajajaja acostumbrado fue lo que siguió.

Presento el nombre de todos los integrantes de los equipos incluyendo nombre de los directores técnicos y mánagers.

Hidan quedó boquiabierto al ver semejante espectáculo.

Jamás creyó que tendría un show de esa magnitud.

Estaba profundamente agradecido con su hermana que al verlo nervioso y estresado por la repentina falta de. Locutor, le dijo que iría en busca de alguien que lograría evitar que no pierda el empleo.

Por que si bien no era mucho, era un trabajo necesario para avanzar en su carrera de productor de radio y televisión.

Su carrera ya estaba casi terminado y esta oportunidad era invaluable para un novato sin referencias y el locutor que había elegido era uno de los tantos graduados en locución Nacional y periodismo deportivo, y al parecer dar su voz a un campeonato de ese tipo no le agradó.

Y que bueno que fue así, por que hanamichi no paraba de hacer chistes o alusiones a como sería el partido incluso amenazando a shohoku de que ganara y luego disculpándose con la audiencia por tener preferencia por shohoku.

Al comenzar el partido hanamichi trataba todo de manera animada y prolija, incluso parecía conocer todas las reglas y emitía con disgusto las faltas y con emoción las canastas del equipo.

Incluso decía un escueto "punto para para takesato" sin celebrar dicho punto.

Luego en los descansos le daba el micrófono gustoso a una tímida Fuji que leía todo muy seria y con voz solemne los distintos patrocinadores.

Hanamichi incluso llegó a pedir descaradamente una comida en un famoso café de la zona que patrocinaba el programa.

E inmediatamente un par de llamadas a la radio llegaron.

Siendo uno de los patrocinadores ( el dueño de una tienda de accesorios para bicicletas) ofreció un premio entre los oyentes.

De inmediato luego de que el partido arrancará, hidan le dijo a hanamichi que haga alguna pregunta que fuera fácil de responder para que algún oyente fuera el ganador del premio.

" Bien, por lo que veo el señor teuchi de la tienda Extreme cicles, ofrece un premio a quien sepa responderme que apodo le puse yo a nobunaga kiota en el torneo pasado... ( Dijo riéndose de su propia ocurrencia hana) vamos el que haya estado en el partido de seguro lo recordara!

Hidan quedó algo desconcertado, la pregunta no era una que fuera fácil.

Y de seguro nadie ganaría nada.

Por lo que se dijo a si mismo que no todo debía ser perfecto.

Aunque no contó con que en el torneo anterior se halla llevado tantos fanáticos que estaban llamando.

Ya que la mayoría había decido no ir al partido ( como sucede siempre en los primeros partidos de todos los campeonatos escolares) y habían decido escuchar el avance por radio ( ya que había puesto cartel en todas las escuelas anunciando que emitirían el partido justamente en esa emisora)

" Bien aquí tenemos a itsky que dice que le decía simio pelirrojo... NOOOO COMO SE TE OCURRE, ESO ME LO DECIA ÉL, IDIOTA! "

A medida que avanzaba el partido avanzaban las llamadas y al término del partido hanamichi anuncio

" Bien, el partido fue demasiado bueno; al menos para shohoku que ganó con diferencia de 12 puntos dejando el marcador en 80 - 92.

Mitsui ha hecho la gran mayoría de los puntos con sus triples que venían acompañados de las excelentes jugadas armadas por Riota y Rukawa se Ah lucido bastante con sus jugadas individual, riosma el chico nuevo ha hecho un mediocre trabajo en la defensa, pero por lo que sabido es un novato y por ser el primer partido y por que han ganado se lo perdonamos, también han jugado de maravilla kakuta, yasuda y shiosaki que han estado rotando en la defensa durante todo el partido.

Excelente partido, para ser el primero de la temporada se ha llevado muy buenas jugadas, claro que sí este talentoso hubiera estado ahí de seguro se hubieran maravillado, por eso les ofrecí mi magnífica voz y les agradezco por haberme escuchado.

Kira matsumara que llamó hoy y dijo que yo le decía mono salvaje a kyota acertó y se llevará el premio que hoy sorteamos, en seguida te llamaremos para decirte como retirar tu premio

Bueno amigos y amigas gracias por escucharnos y será hasta la próxima... Los despide el talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragui NYAJAJAJA!"

Y la transmisión se cerró.

Con un anonadado hidan y una muy divertida Fuji.

Las repercusiones habían sido tan buenas que hidan le ofreció el empleo, no ganaría mucho y su madre debía firmar un permiso ( ya que era menor de edad) y todo quedaría listo.

Hanamichi por su parte acepto de inmediato.

Le agradaba la idea de llevar un programa de radio y se había divertido mucho.

Además no le había costado nada, ya que nadie estaba presente para burlarse de él y pudo desenvolverse sin problemas, además de que la ayuda de Fuji lo había alentafo a seguir.

Más que nada por que la chica se reía cada vez que el decía una ocurrencia y eso lo alentaba a seguir.

Por lo que; si le ofrecían continuar lo haría, siempre y cuando no interfiera con su tratamiento.

Por lo que hidan rogaba que ningún partido se de en los horarios que hanamichi debía estar en rehabilitación.

Al salir le contó la novedad al gundan y ninguno les creía, ya que parecía algo inverosímil.

Pero él les mostró un casete que contenía la grabación

_ en verdad te dieron la grabación?

Preguntó incrédulo ookus.

_ claro!

_ vamos a tu casa a escucharlo!

Pidió yohei mito.

Y hanamichi asintió ya que, deseba hacerle escuchar a su madre su primer programa de radio.

En su casa todos escucharon la grabación y su madre se sintió orgullosa de su hijo.

Hana les contó que Fuji le pidio que se una al club de radio y locución que hayy en la escuela y el le dijo que si.

Al parecer la chica para vencer su timidez había entrado en dicho club ( por recomendación de su hermano) y estaba faltando alguien tan dinámico y talentoso como él, ya que los últimos locuteres ocacionales de shohoku se habían graduado el año anterior.

Así que había varias vacantes disponibles y hana se apuntaria.

Era una linda actividad que podría practicar sin problemas y que lo distraería de sus molestias por estar


	10. Chapter 10

Esa semana en shohoku fue felicitado por todos los alumnos que llegaron a escuchar el programa de radio emitido el día del partido.

La mayoría no podía creer lo divertido y entretenido que podría llegar a ser el pelirrojo.

Y este estaba encantado con eso.

En el club de radio y locución no había muchos integrantes, pero la profesora que llevaba el mismo le explicó de qué se trataba.

Sus integrantes estaban compuestos por adolescente que planeaban a futuro llegar a ocupar algún puesto en el gremio de radio y televisión.

Hanamichi se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de personas que se necesitaban para llevar un programa y se percató de que el día que hizo la transmisión no habia un guionista.

Fuji se presentó como una, y le dijo que Normalmente no de necesita guionar un programa de radio donde lo principal era relatar un partido.

Y hanamichi se sintió feliz de encontrar un lugar nuevo al que pertenecer.

Por lo que se dejó adiestrar por la profesora en el arte de la vocalización, la lectura rápida y la idea de informarse más para estar preparado en los programas de radio

" No te falta ni dinamismo ni espontaneidad, pero debemos darte más herramientas para que estés mejor preparado" le dijo Keiko ( su profesora).

su madre veía con satisfacción el renovado entusiasmo de su hijo.

El director Ansai se sintió feliz al saber que Sakuragui se halla interesado por algo nuevo.

Ya que, tanto sora y el director Ansai junto a su esposa se habían mostrado preocupados en cuanto a su estado de ánimo, más que nada por que; temían que de a poco dejara de lado su vitalidad y hasta sus estudios.

Pero hanamichi les demostró que aceptaba su condición física y que no se dejaría desmoronar.

Rukawa se enteró del suceso que dio lugar mientras el equipo estaba en el partido y le pidió al pelirrojo que le diera la cinta para así poder escucharlo.

Hana se la presto en carácter de devolución inmediata y este se la llevó a su casa.

En su cuarto contaba con un reproductor que tenía doble casetera y busco entre sus pertenencias un casete Virgen.

Puso el de hana en uno y el Virgen en el que tenía espacio para grabar y comenzó a escuchar el relato de hanamichi mientras grababa.

Le agradó mucho y pensó que eso le sentaba de maravilla.

Al parecer hanamichi Sakuragui si era un talentoso después de todo.

Algo que pudo notar en la cinta fue que relataba el partido siempre en favor de shohoku, y aunque mencionaba bastante a mitsui. No lo hacía de manera anecdótica tal y como con los demás.

Había algo que lo mostraba frío al celebrar sus triples y no podía creer el entusiasmo con el que celebraba los suyos o los de riota.

Tal vez era su imaginación, pero cada vez que hana relataba sus jugadas siempre decía " bien, el kitzune esta a punto de hacer de las suyas" y si encestaba " bien el zorro lo logró".

Y si no lo hacía " zorro dormilón... Se te escapó esa"

No era que le molestara, pero sentía que a partir de ahora todos lo llamarían con el apodo que él doha'o le dio.

Al día siguiente le devolvió la cinta y luego acordaron ir junto al gundam y algunos integrantes del equipo que eran Ishi, Sasaoka y Kuwata al Dennis.

En el lugar se la pasaron comiendo y riendo de todas las ocurrencias que tenía el pelirrojo junto a las idioteces que aportaban el ejército de Sakuragui.

Aunque no eran los únicos, ya que Sasaoka y Kuwata parecían más distendidos junto con ellos, aunque a Ishi todavía no se le iba el decoro de ensima.

Claro que yohei no paraba de ver de manera divertida a rukawa y este le evitaba la mirada en todo momento.

Cosa que no paso desapercibida por el pelirrojo.

Algo sucedía ahí...

No conocía demasiado el carácter del oji azul, pero el de yohei si. Y en ese momento se daba cuenta de una cosa...

Algo había pasado o estaba por pasar entre ellos.

Claro que era fácil averiguarlo.

Yohei mito tendía a contarle todo, por lo que solo tendría que hacer una sola pregunta.

Por su lado Rukawa comenzó a pensar que no había sido buena ir a esa reunión.

Siguió participando escuetamente y trato de no demostrar que estaba más que interesado en caerle bien al pelirrojo.

Su aprobación ya la tenía, lo que habían hecho no era algo que se pudiera olvidar o que podría ser desechado

Al menos no para él.

Una chispa en su interior había nacido desde algún tiempo y ahora creía que estaba en él poder lograr que nazca una en hanamichi.

Por lo que estar un par de horas en su compañía le agradaba y lo dejaba con el humor suficiente como para tolerar la presencia de quién había compartido intimidad con él.

No podía creer lo extraño de estar frente a yohei

La circunstancia que lo llevó a estar con él fue prácticamente tonta, y la consecuencia también.

Si rukawa fuera más romántico de seguro hubiera esperado a estar enamorado para tener sexo.

Pero no lo hizo así y ya no había vuelta atrás

Al despedirse todos, el zorro astuto planeaba seguir con Sakuragui pero este se marchó, casi de inmediato junto a yohei.

Por lo que tranquilo de marchó a su casa con un extraño de sosiego que lo embargaba.

_ como lo miras a Rukawa, pareciera que planearas hacerlo una de tus conquistas...

Comento hanamichi, como hablando al aire.

Yohei le sonrió.

En realidad quería hablarle del tema a su amigo ( el no tenía idea de que había pasado algo entre su amigo y rukawa) pero no lo había hecho, por que se había dado al mismo tiempo la ruptura del noviazgo de su amigo.

Y decirle que estaba en medio de un affaire no era lo más adecuado.

_ pues si... Aunque más que decir que estoy en medio de una, podría decir que ya pasó...

Hanamichi se sorprendió por dicha información, aunque no lo demostró.

Yohei le relato los acontecimientos pasados, sin incluir el origen de su encuentro o la información que conocía Rukawa del noviazgo anterior de hanamichi

El pelirrojo escucho atento y procuraba no mostrarse afectado por la noticia...

Ahora creía más fervientemente que lo que pasó con rukawa era muy parecido a lo que le sucedió con yohei

El solo buscaba sexo, y estaba bien.

Después de todo era alguien libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Lo más llamativo para hanamichi en el relato de yohei era el hecho de no saber si eso afectaba su relación amistosa con yohei o con rukawa...

Tal vez solo con rukawa, después de todo a yohei le conocía las mañas y su amistad era mucho más antigua que la que estaba forjando recientemente con rukawa.

Claro que luego en su cuarto y algo extraño y dolido por pensar que solo fue una noche más la que pasó con rukawa; decidio que no descartaría su amistad

Después de todo le agradaba tenerlo ( al menos como amigo) y entendía que lo más probable era que a Rukawa le estuviera costando bastante eso de la amistad

Aparte que, sería muy dañino si lo hiciera.

Kaede había estado con el durante toda su recuperación y lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidar el desliz que habían cometido.

Mantener su amistad era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Los siguientes meses se vieron acechados por la nueva actividad que hacía resaltar cada vez más al pelirrojo.

En la escuela había un programa de radio que se emitía los sábados y ahora él formaba parte del estaf.

En los partidos del campeonato el era el relator y fue muy aceptado por toda la audiencia.

No solo relataba los partidos de shohoku por supuesto que hacía su trabajo con todos.

Y tan en serio se estaba tomando su nueva vocación que se informaba constantemente de todo lo referido a cada equipo, y para eso había contado con la ayuda de su ahora compañero de programa, que era Hikoichi.

Hikoichi Aída, era su comentarista, él le daba los datos de todos los jugadores a medida que avanzaban las jugadas y los detalles de sus estadísticas personales.

Cuando hidan le indico que necesitaba una persona que le haga de acompañante en sus relatos, hanamichi no supo a que se refería.

Y comenzó a escuchar y ver partidos oficiales, notando que todos los locutores y conductores deportivos tienen a su lado un comentarista que les da la información que sirve de referencia para informar al oyente o espectador, y aunque quería que fuera alguien de shohoku, noto que Hikoichi era excelente para el puesto, y lo invito a participar.

Y ya que el muchacho tenía cierta inclinación por siempre acotar detalles que a él le parecían relevantes, decidió aceptar, y fueron muy apoyados por su hermana Yayoi Aída que ve en su pequeño hermanito un futuro contribuyente a la gran variedad de medios de información.

Ya que, Hikoichi no es llamado nunca a jugar, abandonó el equipo para dedicarse a perfeccionarse en su formación.

Tanto hanamichi Sakuragui como Hikoichi Aída junto a Fuji daban un muy entretenido y completo programa y eran muy escuchados.

Las excelentes anécdotas de hanamichi y su voz lo hacían resaltar y los " increíble" o " lo tengo anotado" en cada jugada de parte de Hikoichi ayudaba a que todo sea entretenido.

Y para el verano ellos fueron contratados para un programa que se transmitiría por las tardes.

Y ya mantenían una audiencia constante y fiel.

Kaede rukawa por su lado llevo junto a sus compañeros a su equipo al Campeonato Nacional.

Su meta no había cambiado, y ahora la sentía más cerca que nunca.

Tenían un muy buen equipo ese año y junto al equipo de Shoyo partieron al Campeonato Nacional.

El equipo de Shoyo perdió en la primera ronda.

Y shohoku, pese a todo esfuerzo, logro quedarse entre los cuatro mejores equipos, aunque la victoria fue de otra preparatoria.

Ahora rukawa era más reconocido y mucho más respetado si se podía.

Su padre ese año ya estaba considerando enviar solicitudes para becas en los Estados Unidos, aunque debía mejorar sus notas, y claro que lo haría.

Sus metas eran muy claras y solo la falta de medios le impediría que no las realizará.

Ese verano había sido muy particular.

Durante todo ese tiempo descubrió con bastante tristeza que su corazón le pertenecía por completo al pelirrojo, pero al parecer no estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Había caído un par de veces más en las sabanas del enano amigo de hanamichi.

Ya que, observó que el pelirrojo estaba iniciando algo con la sonrisa eterna de sendoh.

No tuvo inconvenientes de desfogarse cada tanto con el enano...

Pero algo no le gustaba de eso, y es que jamás cambiaban los roles y el no planeaba ser el pasivo toda su vida.

Con la misma naturalidad de siempre, yohei le repetía que el no se dejaría tomar y que podía hacerlo con cualquier otro

Por lo que rukawa decidio dar coto a esa no relación que tenían.

Y sin querer su atención se centró a su fiel mánager.

Y no era precisamente la primera asistente, no.

Aquel muchacho que lo admiraba fervientemente desde que asistía a la secundaria tomigoaka.

Ichiro Mizusawa, ese chico de bonitos ojos celestes y rostro delicado.

Que oficiaba de segundo mánager.

Era algo bastante obvio.

El muchacho siempre lo atendía y se preocupaba por el, siempre lo pescaba mirándolo y sonrojándose cuando lo descubría.

Al principio pensó que era por que le tenía respeto.

Luego de lo que vivió con yohei se percató de que había algo mucho más profundo en eso, y finalmente al observar lo bien, se dio cuanta de cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Pero hasta ahora no se animaba a probar nada con el chico, y es que a pesar de lo evidente de sus intenciones, rukawa se daba cuenta de que era de esos que buscan romanticismo y él no sabía nada de eso.

Hanamichi tendía mucho a la observación.

Sus amigos siempre fueron sus más grandes allegados y jamás dejaría su amistad por algo tan insignificante como el que uno este con la persona que el quiere estar.

Pero sin notarlo el mismo prácticamente evitaba la cercanía de yohei en todo momento.

Siempre estaba con esos tres que lo hacían olvidar los problemas en general y solo buscaban la haraganeria y la flojera.

Claro que hana no podía darse el lujo de seguirles el ritmo.

Su recuperación estaba en marcha y aunque ahora se habían pasado de ser los siete días a la semana a solo cinco, seguía en recuperación y además tenía su nueva responsabilidad.

La transmisión de radio era un hobbie que perfilaba para ser un proyecto de vida .

En su grupo se la pasaba genial y durante el verano hasta se animó a llevar los días viernes a sus amigos y entre anécdotas y burlas lograron ganarse la simpatía de personas que estaban acostumbrados al convencionalismo en la radio.

Cada tanto Hikoichi llevaba algún miembro del equipo de ryonan y se hablaba de básquetbol y entre eso y una entrevista que les hacía se la pasaba bien.

Fue en una de esas entrevistas que llevo Hikoichi a Sendoh y este al terminar el programa invito a hanamichi a comer en algún lugar.

Tal vez si no estuviera con la Guardia baja, hanamichi se hubiera percatado de que había otras intenciónes en esa invitación por lo que acepto de inmediato.

Se fueron a comer ramen y gyoza mientras disfrutaban de una charla amena

_ y como vas con tu recuperación, jugaras el próximo año con tu equipo?

_ nop... Mi lesión es algo grave y no me permite andar dando saltos para ningún lado...

_ que mal Sakuragui, aunque creia que etabas al menos entrenando, no pareces fuera de forma, es más me atrevo a decir que estás en mejor condición que antes de la lesión.

Le dijo sonriente.

Hanamichi asintió y por instinto mostró su bien marcado bíceps.

Sendoh tuvo que taparse la nariz y la boca, por miedo a que sangre cayera de esta y para que hana no vea como se mordía el labio por las ganas que tenía de morderlo.

_ es que lo que me lleva a mejorar en general es la natación, es un ejercicio que hago todos los días y estoy en buena forma por eso.

_ pues te sienta bien

Y sin poder evitarlo roso con las yemas de sus dedos el brazo de Sakuragui.

Hanamichi no tenía ningún pelo de tonto por lo que le sonrio.

Y como no era el lugar indicado, pagaron por su consumición y salieron del local.

Iban muy cómplices.

Sendoh receptivo, al parecer hanamichi estaba disponible y con ganas de permitir cualquier acercamiento.

Y hanamichi bastante confiado.

Le agradaba pensar que alguien tan codiciado por muchos y muchas le halla prestado atención y con ganas de consumar lo que sea se metió en un callejón sin poder evitarlo.

Sendoh lo siguió y el primer problema se vio en su acercamiento.

Ambos eran activos!

Se acercaron y los besos no se hicieron esperar.

Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo ajeno y la complicidad de la noche los incitaba a seguir.

Pero la manera que tenían de hacerlo era demasiado posesiva.

Ninguno cedía y la pelea por una dominación de voluntad era más que evidente.

Al ver que los besos y caricias no conducían a nada hana se separó

_ uno tendrá que ceder, y yo no seré...

_ lo lamento pero mi fantasía más grande es la de tenerte debajo de mi...

Ambos se miraron divertidos, eso era muy engorroso.

Pero no se separaban, la calentura era tan grande que no podían hacerlo.

Seguían bien sujetados y tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentir sus erecciones.

Hanamichi volvió al ataque y los besos volvieron a fluir.

Pero pronto eso más los Roses demasiado demandantes no alcanzaban.

Así que lo primero que hizo fue meter la mano en el pantalón ajenao y masajear el miembro del mayor.

Sendoh captó la idea y comenzó a copiarlo, por lo que ahora ambos se estaban tocando más íntimamente.

Besos, caricias y masturbación mutua eran lo que en medio de ese callejón oscuro bucaban esconder esos dos.

La noche fue su cómplice mientras sus lenguas se enredaban y aceleraban el ritmo para lograr el ansiado orgasmo.

Sendoh eyaculo primero y fue seguido del pelirrojo.

Ambos pararon de besarse para apoyar sus frentes y recuperar el aliento al unísono.

_ eso basto por ahora...

Mencionó Sendoh mientras se sorprendía gratamente al ver el tamaño y longitud del miembro del pelirrojo.

Si se dejaba tomar de seguro la pasaria genial, pero no era de esos.

Hanamichi pensaba más o menos lo mismo al hacer la misma observacion que sendoh.

Se arreglaron un poco la ropa y con otro beso pronunciado, se despidieron.

Eso ocurrió varias veces en el futuro.

Y a la vista de sus conocidos hasta parecían novios...

Pero ambos sabían que eso no era así.

Todavía no ganaba ninguna esa batalla personal.

Y en un momento las ganas y el deseo que se tenía pasaban a ser un poco frustración.

Pero la necedad de hanamichi no le dejaba ser tomado y la posesividad de sendoh no ayudaba.

El tiempo pasaba inoxerable, y tanto hanamichi como Rukawa tenían un concepto errado de sus propios sentimientos.

Rukawa ya estaba hacia más de un mes de novio con Ichiro, mientras hanamichi estaba el mismo tiempo intentando noviar con Sendoh.

Ambos seguian mostrándose tan amigos como siempre.

Pero sus corazones habían abandonado hacia mucho tiempo su propia lógica.

Hacia mucho que sabían que estaban enamorados.

Hanamichi lo estaba de kaede

Kaede a su vez lo estaba de hanamichi.

Pero el lenguaje claro no los ayudaba a confesarse.

La adolescencia en su vida era eso mismo...

Ambos se sentían adolecer...

Existiría lugar en el futuro para dos corazones que se pertenecían?

La estupidez que los marcaba como jóvenes sin las agallas suficientes sería siempre eso en ellos?

O caso la madurez les haría ver que al menos debían ser sinceros con sigo mismos...


	11. Chapter 11

El último año de su vida en Japón estaba comenzando.

Kaede Rukawa, estaba completamente seguro de que el próximo año comenzaría sus estudios universitarios en América.

Su padre ya había enviado varias solicitudes de becas en aquel país, y solo faltaba recibir la contestación de las mismas.

Alguna de seguro lo aceptaría.

Debía jugar bien ese año, y no fallaría.

Durante el anterior se la había pasado perfeccionando al equipo y este año era el capitán del mismo.

Por lo que tenía todas la de ganar.

Estaba dispuesto a avanzar y nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de opinión

El único inconveniente que tenía, era su relación con Ichiro Mizusawa.

Ese chico era la dulzura en persona, pero al mismo tiempo; podía llegar a ser una droga muy poderosa

Su atractivo solo se comparaba con su carácter de naturaleza fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo dócil.

Rukawa sentía por el un cariño que nacía de la necesidad, aquella que convierte a un ser humano en persona.

Los sentimientos eran algo que si el moreno analizaba con detenimiento no llegaba a comprender.

Por lo que se quedaba con la parte fácil, la de poder dar y recibir cariño.

Ichiro le daba amor; amor que en el fondo sabía que no era correspondido en intensidad.

Pero el no ser correspondido como el chico quisiera, no impedía que le diera su dosis de cariño a su manera.

La parte mala, era que el muchacho era bastante celoso, y aunque en público no demostraba serlo. En la intimidad si que lo hacía.

A Kaede esos problemas si que le molestaban, no le agradaba en lo absoluto y ese era el punto sobre el que sostendría su futuro rompimiento.

Por que si; una vez que esté confirmada su partida no conservaría su noviazgo, y aunque creia que Ichiro lo sabía, no estaba mal confirmarlo.

Aún asi, todavía faltaba un poco y mientras tanto, seguiría con él.

No le hacía ningún mal estar con él.

Al contrario, se sentía en paz.

Tener 17 años no era algo que ayudará.

Rukawa era muy frío y calculador, y su pasión solo se notaba cuando estabaa jugando.

Pero en la privacidad de su cuarto entendía que no todo en la vida era como uno quisiera.

Motivo principal era el pelirrojo que no salía de su mente.

Hanamichi Sakuragui estaba cada día mas varonil.

Si se ponía a mirarlo demasiado, su inclinación por él comenzaba a evidenciarse; por lo que solía evitarlo.

Claro que no se privaba de escucharlo en la radió.

Su momento del día favorito era cuando si Voz sonaba y podía sonreír ante sus tonterías sin ninguna restricción.

Maldita sea su suerte...

Lo amaba y no podía decírselo.

Lo deseaba y no podía tomarlo...

Eran tantas cosas las que lo embargaban cuando se veían que su mutismo lograba ganarle a su necesidad de mostrarle que lo quería

Y para peor, su vista se veía afectada cuando notaba que sendoh le sonreía, y luego desaparecían juntos ( más cuando estaban reunidos en grupo).

Hanamichi sabía de su noviazgo con Ichiro, y lo veía con buenos ojos, si eso no era una evidencia de que tendría que aguantar solo su amistad, no sabía que era!

El corazón a pesar de ser un músculo, le provocaba bastantes incomodidades.

A veces notaba a las chicas de su curso que se estrujaban el corazón cuando el las rechazaba y creía que estaban locas por sentir algo tan fuerte por el, sabiendo que serian rechazadas.

Cuando se le hacercaba les tomaba la mano o las hacia sentirse especiales, también haciéndoles ver que el no era para ellas.

La mayoría lloraba, otras se lo agradecían y más de una osada logro robarle un besó.

La verdad era que; si bien no le atraía ninguna, si las entendía.

Entendía el dolor del rechazo y lo feo que se sentía cuando ves a tu amor besando a otro.

El también sentía ese apretón en el pecho cuando veía a hanamichi Sakuragui ser tocado por el pelo pincho

Él también sentía la necesidad de al menos mirarlo.

Y la culpa de estar besando a Ichiro y pensando en el pelirrojo.

Ojalá y algún día Ichiro lo perdone... Pero más de eso no podía ofrecerle.

Por suerte cuando hacían el amor casi siempre lograba desprenderse de todo y sentía paz.

Aunque luego su flamante novio se acordaba de recriminarle algo... Y eso en verdad que ya le molestaba.

Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo...

Haría tantas cosas, pero ya era tarde.

Hanamichi por su lado no estaba muy diferente.

La locución lo había salvado de él abandonó de su propia persona.

A esto había agregado el aprender guitarra eléctrica y se dedicaba constantemente a instruirse en algo.

Su madre siempre le había dicho que aprovechara las oportunidades que le daba la vida, ya que cuando creciera su conocimiento lo ayudaría a encontrar el trabajo perfecto.

La profesora le había recomendado que estudie locución y a hanamichi le había agradado la idea

El profesor Ansai lo anoto en la Universidad de Tokio, la carrera duraba cuatro años, y mientras tanto en la productora radial, ya estaban planificando futuros programas que no interfieran con la formación de su locutor estrella.

Hikoichi lo acompañaria y juntos cursarian en la misma Universidad, claro que hana iría por la carrera de locutor Nacional mientras Hikoichi por la de periodismo deportivo

Ambas tenían la misma duración.

El último año de preparatoria le estaba costando demasiado a hanamichi.

Sabía que seguiría teniendo a sus amigos a su lado, pero sentía que muchas cosas cambiarían.

Dejaría de ver a tantas personas y conocería a tantas otras y todo le parecía único.

Ya para ese entonces hanamichi había dejado de lado el distanciamiento con yohei y volvían a ser carne y uña.

Claro que yohei mito al principio no había entendido el por qué su amigo lo había dejado de lado, hasta que noto como de manera sutil tiraba miradas indefinidas a Rukawa.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que hanamichi estaba enamorado de Rukawa.

Pero prefirió no hablar de ese tema con el por miedo a perder nuevamente su amistad.

En medio de un año bastante agitado para todos por ser el último; notaba que su amigo se sensibilizaba más y más.

A Sendoh no lo veía siempre, aunque cuando lo veía sus noches solo prometían ser ajetreadas.

Casi al final del verano un episodio que dejó bastante furioso al pelirrojo, obligó a sendoh a dejarse tomar por él.

Claro que luego comenzaron los intercambios y eso al final los hacerco mucho más...

Pero el hecho fue bastante incómodo al principio.

Hanamichi estaba en el parque donde siempre se encontraba con Sendoh, estaba sentado y no hacía nada en particular.

Bastante tranquilo y algo cansado noto que alguien se hacercaba y sonrió pensando que era ese precioso ejemplar que le hacía la vida imposible...

Pero al ver que era kogure, de inmediato se sintió incomodo.

Hubiera querido evitarlo, pero el de lentes se sentó junto a él.

_ como estas hanamichi?

_ kiminibu... Bien, y tu?

_ estoy bien, ya voy por mi segundo año en la Universidad y no me puedo quejar...

Le dijo sonriente, y a hanamichi le dolió su sonrisa, y es que a pesar de la manera en la que separaron, jamás olvidaría lo hermoso que tuvo con él.

Claro que tampoco olvidaría, que el no era más que un clavo de repuesto para kogure y que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad lo dejo tirado y se fue con mitsui.

Era extraño tenerlo al lado por que sentía que su cuerpo reaccionaba con su cercanía y se preguntaba si kiminibu sentía lo mismo.

Este parecía distante, contándole anécdotas de la Universidad y felicitándolo por su programa de radio.

Hanamichi le respondia escuetamente, y se moría de ganas por alejarse de él, ya que por más mal que le halla hecho, kiminibu fue el único que en su momento le daba todo de si.

El único que lo pudo haber superado había sido kaede, pero cuando se dio cuenta que para él, solo fue una noche de pasión; sus sentimientos ( al menos su cuerpo) sentía favoritismo por el de lentes.

Con Sendoh era todo muy difícil, ninguno cedía y lo que hacían los llenaba de frustración, los ponía histéricos y terminaban más calientes que satisfechos.

Era tan extraño lo que hacían, por que a pesar de todo se seguían viendo

Como si hubiera sido invocado por los pensamientos de hanamichi, Sendoh apareció y se mostró bastante molesto al ver sentado junto a su pelirrojo al ex de este.

Pero antes de interrumpirlos, prefirió observarlos.

Kogure parecía emocionado de tenerlo al lado y hanamichi se mostraba nervioso.

Sendoh compartía Universidad con mitsui y se había enterado atravez de los miembros del equipo de básquet ball ( ya que ambos estaban en el mismo) que ellos habían terminado su relación.

Y al parecer kogure tenía planeado, retomar la relación con él pelirrojo...

Tal vez era una conjetura apresurada, pero por las dudas sendoh prefirió marcar su territorio.

Ya de por si tenía que lidiar con la extraña relación amistosa que tenía hanamichi con rukawa, y ahora tener que lidiar con un ex amistoso... No! no era algo que quería hacer.

Por lo que de inmediato los interrumpió.

Notando con alegría que hanamichi parecía feliz de verlo, y Kogure ( que en apariencia se estaba mostrando tranquilo) se mostró molesto con la interrupción.

No intento llevarse bien con él.

Sendoh de inmediato le hizo saber a kogure que se habían citado y que el sobraba.

Kogure molesto le pregunto a hanamichi con la mirada si esto era cierto y hana incrédulo por el ataque de celos de ambos, no sabía que decir

Aunque optó por lo sabio

Primero se despidió de kogure, afirmando que en verdad tenía una cita con Sendoh.

_ si, es cierto... Estábamos por salir; tendremos que dejarlo para otro día!

Le dijo hana a kogure mientras que reía y se rascaba la nuca y sin más tono a sendoh y se marcharon sin esperar a que kogure lo comprometa para el futuro.

_ que fue eso?...

Le pregunto molesto hanamichi a Sendoh, quien tarde se percató que tal vez hanamichi deseaba volver a estar con quien le halla dado tantas noches de placer...

_ lo mismo te pregunto yo?

Pese a todo, Sendoh no se dejaría amedrentar.

_ yo no tengo nada que explicarte, te esperaba y llegó y comenzó a hablarme... Pero tú parecías interesado en mostrar que estoy con tigo!

Le dijo más molesto

Sendoh freno su andar más molesto...

_ y acaso no estamos juntos?

_ no lo sé, si lo estamos no lo sabía.

_ a que te refieres?

_ yo solo se que estamos saliendo hace ya casi cinco meses y en todo este tiempo, solo esperas a que ceda ante ti... Tu no me quieres como un novio, solo buscas un premio y no te lo daré... Al menos no de esa manera o por ese motivo...

Hanamichi había comenzado hechando en cara el comportamiento del mayor, y finalmente terminó triste

_ no soy estupido y conozco a Kiminibu mas que tu, se que busca estar con migo, su manera de hablar me lo dice, su comportamiento físico... Y si no hubieras llegado, tal vez hasta me hubiera permitido ceder...

Por que pese a ser solo un reemplazo para él, siempre se ha entregado a mi de la manera más amorosa del mundo...

Ya fastidiado con todo, Hanamichi lo dejo solo y se fue.

Sendoh quedó molesto por su declaración.

Osea, sabía que hana y Kogure habían tenido una relación que rosaba lo extraño en materia sentimental, pero solo ahora notaba que el mismo no era compencia para el de lentes.

Así que decidido ( luego de una media hora de reflexionar) se fue directamente a la casa del pelirrojo.

Sabiendo que su madre estaba trabajando, llamo a la puerta esperando que en verdad el pelirrojo no se halla marchado a otro sitio.

Complacido vio que hanamichi se habia dirigido a su casa y lo atendía.

_ que haces aquí?

Le pregunto intrigado, creyó haber dejado claro que ellos no eran nada.

Pero antes de siquiera parpadear, Akira se le abalanzó y lo beso.

Hanamichi quedó estático.

Apenas llegó a su casa, se repetía y maldecía por lo que le dijo, por que pese a no haber llegado nunca a mayores ( muy mayores) siempre le agradó ese cortejo que tenían

Nadie se lo había dado.

Con nadie pudo experimentar ese noviazgo libre que mostraban.

Todo el mundo sabía que andaban juntos, y eso era bueno.

No cualquiera permite que todos sepan que es gay, y menos que sepan con quien está noviando.

Y Sendoh jamás de mostró reacio a eso.

Le agradaba a sobremanera la forma en la que se trataban.

Podían hablar durante horas y podía besarlo sin pudor.

Conociendo su límite.

Sendoh er exquisito, y el hecho que este ahí solo significaba que no deseaba perderlo, y eso valía mucho.

Claro que en medio de todo el ajetreo, y recién cuando terminaron él en el sillón y sendoh sobre él, se percató de que el oji violeta, buscaba complacerlo por lo que le había dicho... Y eso no se lo permitiría.

Por más tentador que suene.

_ Akira...

Logró decirle, mientras lo apartaba un poco.

_ no quiero que lo hagamos... Siento que te estoy obligando...

Sendoh le sonrió.

_ no sigas tonterías, me tienes aquí sobre ti, dispuesto a darte todo de mi y no quieres?

_ si... Quiero pero...

_ pero nada... Te deseo y no deseo compartirte con nadie, no quiero que en tu mente nadie, te parezca más conveniente que yo!

_ que?

_ Hanamichi Sakuragui... Quieres ser mi novio?

Hana le sonrió, y entendió el punto de sendoh... Jamás habían formalizado nada entre ellos, era lógico que ambos siguieran estando reacios a dar todo de si a alguien que no oficializaba nada.

_ si quiero...

Le dijo y esa hermosa sonrisa lo desarmo.

Sendoh era único y eso le agradaba.

Sellaron ese momento con un beso.

Y no tardó mucho tiempo en cambiar el tono del mismo.

La seguridad de sendoh y la de hanamichi logro que esa fuerza la primera de tantas noches donde se saciarian hasta el cansancio.

_ oigan que tal si vamos a celebrar al Dennis?

Propuso takemiya con el diploma en mano.

_ claro!

Contestó alegre el pelirrojo.

La mayoría estaba feliz y a la vez nervioso, tenían en sus manos el papel que les marcaba el final de una etapa.

Y no era momento de ponerse tristes.

El gundan completo más los compañeros del equipo de baloncesto ( al menos los que se retiraban ese año) se dirigieron al mencionado lugar y ahí comenzaron a celebrar su graduación.

Todos estaban alegres y relatando a donde partirían.

Cuáles eran sus proyectos y cuáles sus esperanzas.

Hanamichi era sin lugar a dudas el que tenía el futuro asegurado, si hablamos de carreras.

Había hecho bien en entrar al mundo de la locución y su recuperación era todo un hecho.

Las cosas las hacia bien, al menos todos veían eso.

El gundan en general, tenía esa admiración por su líder, y aunque no todos tenían la posibilidad de ir a la universidad, al menos dos de ellos tenían trabajo asegurado gracias a si familia.

Sus ex compañeros de equipo también irían a distintas universidades pero no estaban seguros de si podrían llegar a entrar a sus respectivos equipos de baloncesto.

Kaede Rukawa, estaba con una media beca para ingresar en la Universidad de Gonzaga, en Washington dc.

De las tres universidades que le enviaron respuesta, el se quedó con la media beca que está ofecia, ya que las otras dos; por más becas completas que le enviaron, no eran par nada reconocidas en el medio ambiente del básquet ball.

Pero la Gonzaga si, estaba entre los diez primeros lugares y peor era nada.

Así que la mitad del dinero se la proporcionaría su padre y el se dedicaría a estudiar y jugar.

Si triunfaba tendría un futuro completo y más prometedor que el de su amigo pelirrojo.

Pero primero debería ir allá a marcar la diferencia.

Ahora en ese establecimiento, estaban todos despidiéndose de su estadía en la preparatoria.

Y muy felices de saber que ese trato no se cortaría nunca

Hanamichi terminó invitando a todos a su casa y así marcharon.

El único que no fue, era obviamente Rukawa.

El día siguiente ya marcharía para la capital de Estados Unidos y no tenía tiempo que perder.

En la mañana hanamichi escuchaba como la puerta era golpeada con furia.

Le dolía la cabeza, como nunca; se había dejado llevar por la emoción y había tomado alcohol sin miramientos.

Sus amigos se marcharon cerca de las tres de la mañana y cerca de las cuatro logro dormirse.

Pero molesto estaba yendo a abrir la puerta, a quien sea que este golpeando la maldita puerta a las siete de la mañana.

Somnoliento abrió y vio parado con dos humeantes tazas de café frente a él.

Al zorro apestoso de su amigo.

_ mmm ... Pasa

_ doha'o... Estas terrible

Le dijo sonriente mientras este aceptaba el café y se metía al living.

Kaede cerro la puerta y lo acompañó

_ y como les fue?.

_ pues... Nos pasamos un poco...

Le dijo algo a dolorido, mientras buscaba en los cajones al menos un analgésico.

_ yo terminé de hacer mis maletas, cerca de las diez partiré...

_ que pena que no viniste... Pudiste hacerlo total dormirían en el avión

_ eres idiota! Realmente crees que iría con resaca a mi futuro...

_ solo tú puedes decir que un vuelo es ti futuro, distinto sería que vallas con resaca al primer dia de clases!

_ aún así, tenia la noche planeada...

Le dijo, y hana se bebió el café con el analgésico, tal vez debía sacar otro...

_ al final terminaste con Ichiro unas horas antes de tu vuelo?

_ mmm si...

_ eres un patán!

Le dijo molesto.

Sabía que su amigo le diria el hasta aquí llegó lo nuestro en algún momento.

Pero no penso que fuera justo antes de partir.

_ no lo soy... El hubiera pensado que volvería algún momento por el y no es así...

_ aún así, debiste dejarlo antes... Eres un IDIOTA!

_ por que?

_ además eres muy cómodo, se lo dices antes de irte y no tendrás que verlo mientras sufre por la ruptura, al menos hubieras sido un hombre y le hubieras arruinado las ilusiones antes, estoy seguro que hasta te acostaste con él y luego se lo dijiste...

Ante lo mencionado, kaede lo miro asombrado y hanamichi supo que había acertado.

_ cuando seas muy famoso, y vengan a Japón a indagar sobre ti, en el aspecto amoroso serás visto siempre como un patán...

Le mencionó desinteresadamente.

En verdad no quería que los últimos momentos con su amigo, sean peleando.

Sabía tanto el como todo el mundo, que kaede se desligaria de todo y todos una vez subido al avión.

Pero también sabía, que el pobre de Ichiro se aferraba a la ilusión del amor que sentían.

A veces su amigo lo confundía, parecía enamorado del chico, pero no parecía estar aferrado a él de corazón.

A veces creía que el zorro era un idiota en serio.

Jamás olvidaría cuando le confesó que oficialmente era novio de Akira Sendoh.

Le había dicho que terminaría siendo un Cornudo de primera, y había terminado muy fastidiado.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo que le pidió disculpas y un retorno de amistad

Aunque a hana le pareció estupido que pensara que su amistad se había perdido.

Hanamichi era muy amigo de kaede.

No estaba seguro de si sentía ese amor por él que en algún momento lo embargo.

Tal vez la presencia del puerco espin en su vida había amainado ese sentimiento.

Pero sabía muy bien, que le estaba doliendo en el alma ver que Rukawa se marchaba.

Eso era mucho

Y kaede lo sabía.

De hecho, a kaede le estaba costando más despedirse del amor de su vida, que de su novio la noche anterior.

Lo veía tan majestuoso frente a él, tomando el café que el mismo le había llevado.

Su cabello era largo y tal vez se despertó demasiado rápido y olvidó irse al baño a ver si estaba bien o no.

Por que se lo veía revuelto y sin forma

Pero aún asi, estaba perfecto.

Era horrendo, lo sabía

Pero seguia profundamente enamorado de él.

Y no era solamente por aquella única noche de placer que tuvieron, o la amistad que forjaron mientras el pelirrojo pasaba su peor momento en el hospital.

Era, por que el único que jamás lo vio como un superior o alguien inalcanzable lo miraba de igual a igual, y estaba para el ahí siempre, era él.

Le dolía amarlo en silencio, y se preguntaba si Hanamichi estaba con Sendoh por que sí.

Por que si había algo que había visto en él, era que odiaba la falta de sexo.

Tal vez quien cubría esa cuota era sendoh y el enamoradizo corazón del pelirrojo le profesaba amor, cuando solo sentía pasión.

Muchas veces, Rukawa creía que el lo miraba con ese amor que nadie le daba, pero luego se llamaba al buen juicio y se decía que todo era ilusión suya.

Le dolía irse sin que lo sepa

Le dolía que lo tratara de patán ( aunque en el fondo sabía que lo era)

Sentía un nudo en la garganta, y mientras hanamichi le hablaba sobre lo mucho que tomó la noche anterior, el se bebía el café casi frío que tenía, solo para que ese nudo se valla y no se note lo afectado que estaba frente a él.

Hanamichi hablaba estupideces.

Se regañaba mentalmente.

Se decia a si mismo que estaba con Sendoh

Pero no podía evitar sentirse dolido.

El que estaba frente a él... Tal vez fuera el único del que se enamoró.

Se permitió amarlo, cuando sabía que no debía.

Se permitió desearlo en silencio y luego se probó a si mismo estando con quien parecía dispuesto a hacerlo olvidar.

Pero su madre siempre tenía razón.

Cuando hacía tiempo le pregunto por que no oficializaba con el novio de turno, ella le decía que su corazón seguia perteneciendole a su padre.

Y aunque este no estuviera con ellos, su corazón no parecía entender razones

" El corazón elige, y nosotros solo podemos aceptar" le dijo y esa frase le caló en lo más profundo de su ser.

Ya un poco molesto, por que no podía hacer más, kaede se levantó de la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió a la entrada.

Hanamichi lo seguía

Pero antes de salir, antes de partir de ahí, freno; tal vez su mente lo atormentaron en el futuro por eso, pero debía frenar

Giro y miro a esos ojos miel, que lo miraban, parecían querer devolver todo el amor que le entregaban sus ojos azules

Era estupido, pero sentía el corazón querer escaparse de su cuerpo y este temblaba levemente.

La emoción lo embargaba y sin poder evitarlo se acercó al pelirrojo.

Hanamichi estaba espectante

Su mente lo regañaba y le decía que estaba a punto de cometer traición.

Pero no pudo evitarlo.

Cuando vio esa decisión en el azabache, supo que no se arrepentirá jamas de corresponderle a lo que quisiera darle él.

Kaede lo beso, y grata fue su sorpresa al verse correspondido.

Hanamichi lo abrazo y lo estrujo contra si mismo

Era tan estimulante el beso, que no se quedaron ahí.

Era muy pronto para que kaede se fuera y sabía que esa oportunidad no la volvería a tener ( aunque eso no lo sabía)

Y sin pensarlo demasiado ambos partieron a la habitación del pelirrojo.

Como hacía más de un año ( casi dos) estaban besandose nuevamente en esa habitación

Se refregaban entre sí.

Se sentían sumamente correspondidos y lo que hacian no les alcanzó.

Kaede le quito la camiseta al pelirrojo y este se dejó hacer.

Tal vez era el hecho de saber que una vez que esté se marchara, tal vez no volvería jamás.

Por que sin chistar, hanamichi se dejó hacer por el oji azul.

Este lo desvistió y lo amo a su manera.

Sentía una adrenalina tan fuerte por esta nueva experiencia que lo abrumaba.

Lo beso y lleno de besos y caricias el cuerpo mas hermoso del mundo.

Sabía que no debía desaprobechar eso y con gula, se llevó el miembro del pelirrojo a la boca y le dio placer

Hanamichi estaba extasiado y sin habla

Realmente sentía más que placer

Sentía amor

Sentía anheló

Sentía que en el momento que el azabache se marche de su vida estaría incompleto y por eso no podía evitar entregarse a él.

Kaede creía que este sueño era maravilloso y con extremo cuidado comenzó a prepararlo.

Hanamichi se dejó voltear.

Parecía que kaede estaba más experimentado, y eso lo ponía a mil.

Rukawa lo puso en cuatro y comenzó a lamer con mucho placer las nalgas y la zona prohibida del pelirrojo.

Hanamichi tuvo que agacharse a tomar la almohada y morderla.

Eso le estaba gustan dodemasiado

La corriente eléctrica que sintió al ser penetrado por uno de los dedos del zorro fue simplemente única.

Durante el tiempo que duró la preparación hanamichi no paraba de ronronearle cosas que encendían aún más a rukawa.

Este sabía que en el sexo, el que mandaba era hana, su manera de expresar se le indicaba que podía calentar a una persona solo con su voz...

Eso le agradaba, y en su mente las posiciones estaban al revés; pero solo era en su imaginación.

Por que en la realidad, el que tenía ya tres dedos en el interior del compañero, era él.

Ya no podía soportar la espera, su pene estaba palpitante por entrar en el pelirrojo.

Y así lo hizo.

No supo exactamente qué lo extasio más el entrar en él, o escuchar el alarido de placer de hana.

Aunque quiso ser delicado y cariño al principio.

La pasión y el vaivén frenético que le regalaba el pelirrojo le hizo perder la razón

Sumando el hecho de ver la espalda inclina del pelirrojo, quien no paraba de gemir de manera deliciosa.

Las nalgas chocando contra él, haciendo que su miembro se pierda en esa apretada cavidad hicieron que la calma se valla.

Acompaño en velocidad y fuerza

Acabaron de manera muy sonora y quedaron insatisfechos con eso.

Si bien ambos se limpiaron y se acomodaron.

No pudieron evitar volver a los besos.

Sin saber cómo o que tan rápido fue.

Ahora quien embestia de manera frenética el dilatado trasero del otro era hanamichi.

Ambos querían todo, y se lo demostraron.

Al acabar

No pudieron evitar mirarse de manera acongojada.

Kaede tuvo que bañarse.

Casi no hablaban.

Parecía que el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, que la cantidad de años perdidos y los que sabían que seguirían perdiendo, no los ayudaba a darse cuenta que se amaban y debían expresarlo en voz alta!

El momento era ahora.

Pero el miedo y los pensamientos demasiado dramáticos y erróneos seguían en sus mentes.

_ espero que tus metas se cumplan...

Le dijo el azabache mientras lo abrazaba por última vez.

_ yo también espero que tus metas se cumplan...

Le correspondio el pelirrojo.

Pero antes de dejarlo ir; lo beso con necesidad.

Lo apartó de si y lo miro 

_ si vez que algo no te sale bien, o necesitas cualquier tipo de ayuda... Por favor, no te olvides de mi

Le dijo y kaede asintió.

Sabía que hana no se lo decía esperando que algo malo le suceda.

Sabía que le estaba jurando con eso, que jamás le faltaría.

Eso lo valoraba más que todos los que hasta ahora le decían que no vuelva sin haber pasado por la NBA.

Se despidieron.

Ambos quedaron con un nudo en la garganta.

No pudieron pronunciar las palabras que el otro deseaba escuchar.

Aunque no hacían falta.

Lo sabían.

Se amaban.

Se correspondían.

Tal vez el tiempo acomode las cosas en su lugar.

Tal vez llegué el momento en el puedan estar juntos sin sus propios prejuicios.

Tal vez en el futuro, todo sea más sencillo para ambos.

Por ahora sabían que debían formarse académicamente.

Sabían que sus vidas dependían de lo que harían durante sus años de estudio

El como lo hicieran marcaría sus vidas.

Al parecer ninguno de los dos tenían como prioridad el Amor.

Al menos no el amor que valía la pena.

Tal vez las vueltas que daba la vida, los uniría nuevamente...

Aún no lo sabían.

El futuro es incierto.


	12. Chapter 12

Este capítulo me salió tal y como esperaba, y en esto pensé cuando arranque esta historia

********"*************************

Bastante tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había visto a Kaede Rukawa.

Hanamichi Sakuragui, se atrevió a pensar en él.

Estaba brindando por el nuevo año...

En el mundo el 1 de enero era el día que se celebraba el primero de año.

Y en el suyo era el cumpleaños del kitzune.

Era gracioso que todavía se acuerde de él.

Al aparecer rukawa no lo hacia.

Hacia siete años se había marchado a estudiar, y nada se sabía de él.

Sus padres no parecían nerviosos por la falta de noticias del moreno, ya que estos sabían que al menos se encontraba alli!

Cansados del asedio por noticias de su hijos estos se mudaron de Kanagawa y no se supo más de los Rukawa.

A hanamichi siempre le pareció extraño todo eso y jamás supo el por qué jamás este fue visto en ningún partido Universitario de aquella nación.

Nadie ya se acordaba de él.

Al menos no en el hambito en el que se manejaba

Sabía que la mayoría de sus anécdotas donde se lo nombraba a él solo pocos lo recordaban.

Hanamichi Sakuragui con ya 25 años de edad, sabía que ambos en su momento fueron los idiotas más grandes del mundo.

Se notaba a leguas que estaban enamorados el uno del otro y ninguno nunca, se animó a hablar del tema, por haber pensado que no sentían lo mismo.

Eran unos idiotas de primera, y al pelirrojo la resolución de hablar del tema en cuanto vuelva o pueda verlo se le esfumó con el tiempo.

Ahora era locutor nacional, tenía un programa de radio, participaba en un programa de televisión y relataba los partidos importantes que se transmitían en el estadio más importante de Kanagawa.

Por que una vez que terminó la Universidad, en tokio.

Volvió sin dudar a su ciudad.

Y esta tenía mucho trabajo que ofrecerle.

Su madre era una mujer muy afortunada ( al menos ella se sentía así) ya que, su hijo había sabido salir adelante, a pesar de las trabas qué tuvo en su juventud.

Y eso había que agradecerlo, por lo que jamás faltaba a la iglesia para orar por él... Aunque el no quisiera que lo haga!

Desde que ella entró a ese lugar donde le hablaban de la Biblia, sólo sabía escuchar que su condicion sexual estaba mal!

A hanamichi no le agradaba, que le recordará que eso estaba mal... Después de todo si lo veía por el lado religioso, si estaba mal.

Pero su cuerpo no le exigía las curvas y encantadoras siluetas femeninas.

Su gusto siempre fue de hombres estilizados y en lo preferible altos.

Por lo que, jamás cambiaría a menos que el mismísimo Dios se le aparezca y se lo diga, y como hasta ahora no había aparecido, pues... Seguía igual.

La vida de hanamichi era muy sencilla.

Se había comprado un departamento propio muy cerca de su lugar de trabajo y se sentía cómodo ahí.

En el centro de Kanagawa, podía encontrar siempre todo lo que lo hacia feliz.

A dos calles de su casa; un taller mecánico siempre lleno de clientes, albergaba a su más fiel amigo.

Yohei Mito, era el dueño y administrador del lugar, luego de haber pasado por empleado y administrador y gracias a una mano de pocker donde ganó lo suficiente para comprar el lugar, y una casa donde vivía con su pareja.

El taller era conocido por hacer trabajos especializados en el silenciador y trabajaba generalmente instalando aire acondicionado en los vehículos.

Cosa que jamás fallaba, además que también se dedicaban a restaurar viejas carcachas ( a opinión de Sakuragui) que los dueños no querían vender, pero si comenzar a utilizar.

A yohei le iba bien con aquello y estaba feliz de haber llegado a esa edad a ser dueño de un local así.

Por la mañana, hanamichi transmitía en vivo su programa, y este siempre lo escuchaba, luego del programa de la mañana que siempre era d de la mañana, hanamichi se pasaba por el taller y conversaba con su amigo por un buen rato, mientras este hacia su trabajo ( cono jefe le gustaba poner el ejemplo).

Luego de eso; su siguiente parada era el pequeño restaurante que tenía la familia Uozumi, donde el jefe gorila, hacia un excelente ramen y le servía los mejores gioza de la región.

Después de eso tenía su participación en el programa de las noticias de la tarde ( de 14 a 17 hs) y una vez terminada la emisión, su siguiente parada era el club donde practicaba natación.

Ese deporte era su vida, y aunque su recuperación terminó exitosa hacia ya tres años, aún seguía practicándolo.

Por la noche solía comer en casa o en lo de su madre, y luego a dormir para repetir su tediosa rutina.

No iba a mentir, amaba su vida tal y como estaba, pero sentía que su rutina era demasiado conformista.

Le faltaba algo ( o más bien alguien).

Los fines de semanas soberan variados, a veces se reunía con sus amigos de toda la vida ( el gumdan más alguno que otro de la secundaria) y aveces con sus compañeros de trabajo.

Algunas veces tenía la costbre se dejarse una noche de conquista.

Casi siempre acababa con algún admirador, o alguien que en apariencia parecía interesante.

Y esa en definitiva era si actual vida.

El que alguna vez fue su amor, se fue de su vida para literalmente jamás volver.

Y ahora tenía todo lo que uno sueña de adolescente.

No de niño, si tuviera lo que soñaba de niño, estaría casado con alguna niña muy bonita y con cinco hijos, sería un bombero o policía y seguramente tendría la fuerza para poder volar!

Era gracioso recordar los sueños de niños, y era interesante pensar que tendría esa estabilidad económica, con la que sólo en su adolescencia.

Ahora le tocaba seguir soñando, un nuevo sueño que en lo posible sea fácil de cumplir.

Y claro que ya descartaba ese deseo de año nuevo, donde pedía volver a ver al zorro dormilón.

Este año pediría algo nuevo.

Al final cuando levanto su copa para su deseo de año nuevo, en mente la idea de que " la vida lo sorprenda" le llegó y le pareció perfecto.

Como nunca ese fin de año, no estaba con su madre, que junto a varios hermanos de la iglesia se habian marchado al sur de Corea a hacer trabajo comunitario...

Bien por ella, si creía que su espíritu se mejoraba con aquello.

Por lo que la casa del gorilla había sido su opción ( casi por obligación )

Luego de eso al día siguiente le tocaba cubrir un reportaje a varios científicos japoneses que se presentarían en New York.

Ese era un agradable cambio a su rutina y además una buena oportunidad para seguir conociendo el mundo.

Por su talento y carisma, hanamichi había tenido la oportunidad de entrevistar en varias partes del mundo a celebridades y grandes científicos o médicos japoneses que se destacaban en sus rubros, logrando no sólo sacar una buena entrevista; si no que también, una buena amistad.

La mayoría lo tenía en cuenta y por ese tipo de cosas era siempre el elegido para hacerlo ( además de que no tenía esposa e hijos que quieran ir con él) por lo que está vez conocería los estados unidos.

Una buena fiesta de despedida ( como casi siempre que se iba) le habían organizado sus amigos

En su propio departamento, usando y gastando la despensa del propio pelirrojo, alegando que sus productos perecederos, perecerían.

Claro que hana, se recordaba luego que además de productos perecederos, debía reponer los no perecederos, el alcohol y de seguro algún accesorio de decoración o vasos de su casa.

No le molestaba, por que siempre la pasaba bien con ellos.

Tres de los que estuvieron esa vez tenían hijos, por lo que hana sabía que poco era su tiempo permitido para ellos mismos.

Hikoichi pudo presentarse en esa ocasión, ya que el día anterior habia llegado a pasarla con sus padres.

Y al día siguiente se marcharía a tokio, ya que ese era el lugar donde esté trabajaba en un canal deportiva, también hacia columnas para un prestigioso diario Nacional.

Hanamichi estaba feliz de que su amigo y primer compañero de trabajo, halla llegado a esa instancia y valla por más.

Durante el vuelo el pelirrojo, se dedicaba a dormir.

Durante su viaje sólo pensaba profesionalmente.

Ya en la famosa cuidad, hanamichi realizo con éxito el trabajo para el que fue y se ganó una nueva amistad.

Pero un problema con el tiempo y los aviones le dificultaron su retorno a su patria, por lo que se vio afectado por el clima y tuvo que resignarse a viajar en otra fecha, y como era época alta, donde miles de personas viajan por vacaciones, hanamichi muy molesto tuvo que resignarse a volver a Japón hasta dentro de tres semanas.

Su jefe, en la línea, le aseguro que no iban a poder mantener su estadía durante tanto tiempo, ya que los hoteles en New York eran bastante caros, y por eso le aseguro que debía estar atento, ya que en cualquier momento, podría volver en algún vuelo de cabotaje o donde le consigan al menos un asiento.

Al pelirrojo no le pareció mala la idea, y se hospedo en un modesto hotel, donde le recomendaron la comida del restaurante de la esquina de esa misma calle.

A hana, le estaba gustando New York, pero el clima no ayudaba a que se termine de convencer

Pero a pesar de la increíble cantidad de nieve que había en la calle, se dedicó a ir al recomendado lugar.

Al llegar no prestó mucha atención al lugar o a los empleados, más bien prefirió comenzar su orden inmediata, con un café.

Le agrado el lugar, y pese al frío del hambiente, la comida le sabía deliciosa.

Era un típico café americano.

Lugar que sólo se ve en las películas.

Por lo que cuando le dieron un abundante plato de una sopa de cebollas bien humeante, se dedicó a comerlo muy feliz.

A la camarera, le agrado de inmediato, aquel extranjero que comía feliz su comida.

Por la estatura del muchacho, supuso que pediría más, por lo que, le recomendo el especial.

Y a hana le pareció maravilloso.

Dentro del especial se incluia un plato de patatas fritas ( papas fritas) y hana distraído escuchó como la camarera le pedía al freidor una orden de estas

_ kaede, cariño puedes hacer una orden de patatas!

_ claro...

Tanto el nombre como el tono y la voz del que le respondía asombraron a hanamichi.

Y con cierto interés fijo su vista al freidor que, estaba frente a la freidora vigilando las patatas.

Vestía con un delantal blanco ( su indumentaria también lo estaba) y una bolsa de red en la cabeza.

Su figura alta y esbelta, era la misma.

Su cabello negro, mantenía el mismo corte que antaño.

Y su voz era sin duda la misma.

Frente a él estaba nada más y nada menos, que el zorro apestoso del que nada supo durante todo ese tiempo.

Hanamichi quedó tan anodado que no respondió al " buen provecho" amable que le dedicó la camarera.

Cansado de la mirada asombrada del pelirrojo, rukawa optó por hablarle.

Mentiria si dijera que en el momento en el que lo vio entrar, fue eso lo que deseaba.

Sólo hablarle...

_ que miras doha'o?

_ kaede Rukawa?

Preguntó, asombrado aún

Y con algo de fastidio, por la cara de idiota que le mostraba el pelirrojo, kaede le contestó enojado

_ si hanamichi Sakuragui, soy kaede Rukawa... Acaso ya te olvidaste de mí?

Hana se llamó a autocontrol.

Tal vez, debía cambiar su cara, por que sabía que eso le estaba molestando al azabache.

_ lo siento, si !

_ si te olvidaste de mi?

_ no! No quise decir eso, quise decir que si! Que si te recuerdo!

_ ah que bien...

Le dijo mientras por orden de la camarera, ponía a freír más patatas.

_ y como está Kanagawa?

Le pregunto al aire.

Hana no creía aún que estuviera frente a él, así era en verdad.

Pero parecía otra persona, incluso lo estaba viendo sonreír

_ pues, esta bien... Supongo!

Le contestó, mientras comenzaba a comer.

Eso era demasiado para él, el haber encontrado en ese lugar y en ese puesto de trabajo al azabache.

Rukawa por su lado, veía en el pelirrojo la salvación que estaba esperando.

Necesitaba preguntarle algo específico, pero no sabía exactamente como hacerlo.

Por lo que, había decidido llevarlo por el lado amable, después de todo.

Sabía que aunque no le de una salida inmediata, de seguro le ayudaría de alguna manera.

_ en una hora es mi salida, te gustaría charlar?

_ claro!

_ bien... Como esta tu madre?

_ ella está bien, ahora está en Corea con algunas personas de su congregación haciendo ayuda humanitaria...

_ congregación?

_ si, es que se unió a la iglesia evangélica apostólica!

_ ya veo!

Kaede le sonrió nuevamente, le agrado ver a ese atolondrado rascándose la nuca nervioso al dar su respuesta.

_ y el profesor ansai?

_ él!... Falleció hace un año.

Le dijo ya con algo de tristeza, kaede se contagió de eso, ya que a pesar de que nunca lo demostró.

Él siempre aprecio a su director.

_ y su esposa?

_ ella está bien, no lo ah superado, pero se la ve siempre muy agradecida con la vida; siempre dice que ella pudo disfrutar mas años con su esposo...

_ gracias a la ayuda que le diste cuando le dio un infarto!

Hana se sonrojo ante esa mención, realmente eso le decía ella siempre.

Pero no era algo que en verdad le gustara alardear, ya que aquello lo había hecho de corazón

_ cualquiera en mi lugar... Hubiera hecho lo mismo

_ eso no lo sabemos...

Al ver que hana quedó algo deprimido por esa mención.

Kaede prefirió cambiar el tono

_ y... Los ex miembros del equipo?

Hana lo miró y decidio seguir comiendo.

_ mmm el gorila es abogado, y a esta altura ya hasta tiene cierta fama, por que sus casos casi siempre son ejecutados con precisión y sus clientes siempre quedan satisfechos.

Es muy justo cuando se trata de eso, mantiene a sus padres que se quedaron en la ruina luego de u a estafa inmobiliaria que les hicieron.

Miyagui, es el nuevo director técnico del equipo de baloncesto de shohoku y se ha casado y tuvo dos hijos...

_ se... Se casó con ayako?

Le preguntó algo tembloroso y hana le pareció que hasta con miedo.

_ no!

_ no?... Pero si eran muy unidos?

Hanamichi se rasco la barbilla mientras pensaba en la respuesta.

La camera los interrumpio y le ofreció una tarta de fresas con crema de postre, cosa que el pelirrojo acepto gustoso.

Luego ella en inglés ( ya que ellos mantenían su conversación en japonés) le preguntó de manera muy cariñosa al azabache si deseba retirarse a una mesa a hablar con su amigo, ya que no había más clientes que el pelirrojo, y dos más que esperaban sólo café.

A Rukawa le pareció bien y se fue con hanamichi a una mesa para poder seguir hablando.

_ ayako y el terminaron su relación hace cinco años, luego de eso ella está con otro hombre y ya tienen tres hijos... Creo que si no se cuidan más llegarán a tener seis más!

Le dijo bromeando.

Rukawa quedó atónito, en su mente la palabra desconsiderado le llegó de pronto.

A hanamichi le pareció rara su expresión, pero aún así continuo contándole más cosas

_ kakuta es policía, y le gusta serlo, sigue soltero y no parece apurado en buscar pareja.

Yasuda es vendedor de seguros y se casó hace poco, pero aún no tiene hijos.

Zhiosaki, es médico, aún está como residente pero creo que le irá bien... No tiene pareja o novia, pero no lo veo preocupado por eso

Ishii es maestro de matemáticas, y ha conseguido un buen empleo en la preparatoria de soyo...

Se ha casado y tiene una niña muy bonita

Sasaoka esta en España, el consiguió trabajo como traductor para una empresa multinacional

Kuwata es conductor en una empresa de transportes...

Mitsui... Él... Es mánager en el equipo nacional de baloncesto de Japón...

Y kogure... Él también es abogado...

Le mencionó ya terminando de comer su tarta...

Rukawa notó el triste tono con el que mencionó a los últimos dos.

Iba a hacerle más preguntas, pero el pelirrojo se le adelanto

_ y tu? Que cuentas de tu vida?

_ yo!... Bueno, es una larga historia...

_ cuéntamela...

Prácticamente le pidió como si fuera una orden ( al menos eso le pareció a Rukawa) pero si iba a pedirle ayuda, debía contarle...

_ estoy casado...

Le dijo primero y vio como el semblante del pelirrojo palideció.

_ en serio?

_ si... En serio

Le sonrió. Más que nada para no ponerse triste.

_ la conoces, es la camarera del lugar

Le señaló a la castaña que estaba detrás de la barra.

A hanamichi le pareció encantadora desde que la vio, y ahora le parecía afortunada.

_ que bueno, los felicitó...

_ mmm gracias.

_ y como fue?

_ que cosa?

_ la boda?

_ ah... Fue sencilla, en el registro civil, con algunos parientes de ella y unos amigos ...

_ y hace cuanto fue?

_ hace seis años!

_ seis!

_ si, seis años...

_ guau... Y... Tienen hijos?

Kaede ensanchó más su sonrisa, y se dio el lujo de fanfarronearle al eterno fanfarrón

_ tenemos tres hijos...

Le dijo y hanamichi quedó de piedra...

_ tu... Tienes tres hijos?

_ bueno en realidad son de sandra... Yo me casé con ella cuando el pequeño ya tenía tres años...

_ en serio?

El pelirrojo seguía anonadado por la noticia, y aunque el azabache le afirmó que eran de ella, su actitud le demostró que el los consideraba suyos.

_ si, son dos niñas y un niño ; la mayor tiene 12 años, su nombre es sofy. Tania tiene ahora 11 y philip tiene nueve años...

Le dijo sonriente y sacó de su billetera una fotografía con sus fotos

Hana la tomo sonriente, y vio en ella, a la camarera sandra abrasada de Rukawa, ambos se mostraban felices en esa imagen. Junto a ellos tres niños con distintos tonos de castaños, las niñas eran bastantes altas y con miradas un poco serias, pero sonrientes también.

Mientras que el niño tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando una medalla en sus manos

_ esa la tomamos cuando philip ganó el segundo lugar en la competencia de natación de la escuela... ( le contó)

_ se ven hermosos, y muy felices...

Kaede escuchó el tono triste con que lo dijo el pelirrojo...

En su vida había aprendido, que muchas veces las metas personales eran un fastidio que no valía la pena intentar si tu vida personal es una mierda.

Lo aprendió en el momento en el que salió de Japón, y perdió un año de su vida sabiendo que todo me iría mal.

Ya que había dejado ir lo que valía la pena, decidió dejar ir también lo que no lo valía.

_ cuando llegue a América, lo primero que no te es el rasismo en las escuelas, tal vez en el día a día las personas son más tolerantes y menos rasistas. Pero te aseguro que en las universidades son snobs de primera

_ no te aceptaron en el equipo?.

_ si lo hicieron, aunque era más bien el ayudante, y aunque al principio pensaba en esperar mi momento, tarde me di cuenta de que jamás me llegaría.

Cuando jugue, contra ellos, fui derrotado por mis propios compañeros, que jamás me dieron la oportunidad de participar.

Por lo que cuando debían renovarme la media beca que tenía dudaron demasiado y mis padres me mandaron más dinero.

Esperanzados a que en segundo año me valla mejor

_ y como te fue?

_ terrible, tanto en lo deportivo como en lo académico...

_ guau, que mal...

_ si, tuve que buscar trabajo y como ayudante de cocina, el padre de sandra me contrato. Tarde menos de seis meses en decidir casarme con ella y cuando me dijo que su padre cerrarías las puertas de su café en washington y vendrian aquí, deje de malgastar el dinero en la Universidad y lo apoye con una suma que lo ayudaría a estar en esta zona, y aquí estamos desde entonces

Hana quedó sorprendió, la historia no parecía tan larga como la contaba, y en ella le daba a hana prácticamente la idea de asumir ciertas cosas que el mismo no le dijo; no escucho que se hallan enamorado, o si en sus estudios realmente le iba tan mal que valiera la pena dejarlo.

Algo no le cuadraba.

_ que dijeron tus padres?

_ me odiaron, y corte comunicación con mi familia luego de que les dijera que me casaría y dejaría la Universidad

_ y les explicaste un poco los motivos?

_ si, les dije todo, y aún así pareció que no les agradó, menos por que ella era madre soltera, me dijeron que era una oportunista y Dios sabe cuantas cosas más...

_ no creo que lo sea, menos si tu te enamoraste de ella...

Kaede sonrió, y con decisión le contestó aquello que tal vez le caería mal al pelirrojo

_ me enamoré de la paz que ella representaba en mi vida, y no cambiaría mi vida con ella por nada.

Vio la desason en hanamichi, y aunque le dolió en parte, también sabía que debía decírselo.

Hablaron un rato de sus trabajos, el de hanamichi era muy interesante y completamente exitoso, mientras el de Rukawa, conllevaba una rutina familiar que se mostraba sumamente importante para él.

Luego le presentó a sandra, y ella se vio muy emocionada de conocerlo, al parecer Rukawa le había hablado de él.

Luego ella se marchó para que sigan hablando y a hana le pareció encantadora y perfecta para Rukawa, parecía tan llena de vida que se seguro le hacia feliz con todo lo que tenía

Eso hizo que el pelirrojo deje de pensar en el hubiera y se alegraba de corazón por la vida que tenía su amigo.

_ necesito pedirte un favor...

Le soltó de pronto el azabache.

Hanamichi quedó expectante

_ recuerdas que me dijiste que si veía que mis metas no se cumplan, que no me olvidará de ti?

_ si, recuerdo haberte lo dicho.

_ bien, quiero que sepas que necesito de tu ayuda...

_ si claro, dime...

_ necesito 850 mil dólares...

Le soltó sin más.

Hanamichi lo miró, pensando que le estaba gastando una broma...

_ es enserio?

_ si... Es que, hay un tratamiento que sandra debe llevar, y para eso necesito esa cantidad, ya que es muy caro hacerlo...

Teníamos 200 mil dólares, pero tuvimos que pagar los gastos médicos que se debían de antaño...

La seriedad y el sentimentalismo con el que se expresaba rukawa le marcaba a hanamichi el deseo real por conseguir ese dinero, y aunque no sabía para qué, ya estaba pensando en cómo conseguirlo.

_ no tengo esa cantidad... De hecho, hace poco gaste menos de la mitad de eso para comprar mi departamento, si hubiera sabido que lo necesitabas de seguro me quedaba en casa de mi madre más tiempo y te lo daba...

La manera tan sincera en que se lo dijo casi hace llorar a Rukawa.

Siempre se jacto de que no tenía amigos a quienes pedir ayuda, y ahí estaba hanamichi diciéndole que le hubiera dado todo...

_ que tiene?

_ cáncer de útero...

_ y es tan costoso el tratamiento?

_ si, aquí cuesta dinero y mucho, desde un tratamiento pequeño hasta uno grande, más la medicación, la internación y sin contar que hay que depositar un seguro y muchas otras cosas...

_ guau, Rukawa... Lo siento

Hana la observo y se sintió mal por ella, y le parecía injusto.

Estando tan llena de vida... Y con ese problema tan grave.

Kaede debía volver a trabajar, pero lo invitó a cenar esa noche, por las dudas de que se fuera al día siguiente, no quería que se vella son presentarle a esos hijos del corazón que lo tenían enamorado de la vida.

Cuando hanamichi volvió al hotel, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a sus igos, esos médicos con prestigio que le podrían informar sobre tratamientos y demás.

En todos los casos me informaron que era costoso, más so vivía en ese país donde la medicina no era gratis ni barata.

Y luego se dedicó a pedirles dinero, y aunque le pareció muy descarado. Luego de contarles un poco su problema la mayoría le indicó que aunque sea una pequeña suma le darían por la ayuda que necesitaba.

Unas dos horas después ya tenía reunidos unos 250 mil dólares, y la opinion de que debía hablar con un médico que cada vez que dicaba el número no atendía.

Hanamichi había ayudado a varios hospitales y organizaciones a juntar dinero para sus respectivos edificios y las diferentes causas, incluso gracias a la idea de una ciudadana que juntaba tapitas de botella y las vendía ayudó a un hospital de niños a juntar dinero con ayuda de la población.

El plástico de las tapitas se transformaba en materia prima para fabricar nuevas cosas de ese material y era un ingreso muy bien pagado.

Más que nada por que ahora muchos negocios recibían las tapitas de las personas que estaban ya habituadas a donar ese elemento para el bien del hospital de niños.

Por eso y por más cosas era hanamichi muy querido por la comunidad médica en Japón.

Y jamás había intentado buscar ayuda de esa forma, por lo que esto era algo que podía llegar a perjudicarlo en el futuro.

Al menos eso pensó cuando llamaba a cada médico que había conocido y entrevistado.

Luego de tanta insistencia, el médico recomendado por la mayoría lo atendió, y le dio una opción, que no sabía si Rukawa había considerado o siquiera conocía.

Por lo que se dirigió a la residencia Rukawa para darle dos noticias muy importantes.

En el camino no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que sus vidas habían cambiado.

Era raro, y aunque se sentía adolorido por saber que jamás volvería a estar con Rukawa, sentía la inmensa alegría de saber que al menos contribuiría a la felicidad de este.

Me quedo corto, pero si lo alargó no será igual

Reviews?


	13. Chapter 13

Los nervios lo estaban dominando.

Eso y el frío que no lo dejaba pensar bien, no lo ayuaban a llegar sereno a la residencia Rukawa... No estaba seguro si era residencia Rukawa...

Pero en su mente la había catalogado así.

Realmente se sentía preocupado por las noticias que llevaba.

Había logrado en tres horas de conversación y sin demasiada charla, reunir casi 300 mil dólares.

Ser una persona popular y que siempre había ayudado a las razones sociales lo habían ayudado mucho.

También el saber exactamente a quien llamar de entre los amigos que tenía en su agenda.

La noticia que le dio el médico recomendado por todos los medicos que le habían hablado, era positiva en un 50% ya que para que lo sea al cien debían aprobarla Rukawa y su esposa...

Su esposa!

Que extraño sonaba eso...

Si uno viera a kaede Rukawa y en lo que se convirtió, diría que ahora es un fracasado con pasado de altanero...

Pero hanamichi había comprobado en persona que el fracaso no formaba parte de su persona.

La felicidad y la alegría que tenía se le notaba en el semblante.

Y eso que hanamichi lo había visto en muchos aspectos de adolescentes, pero jamás le vio esa sonrisa de alegría que estuvo pintada en su cara, cuando le enseñó la fotografía de los niños...

Ni siquiera el llegó a formar una pareja que le de alegría, y el único que estuvo a punto, terminó dándole lo mejor de sí a otra persona...

No lo culpaba, después de todo el y sendoh estaban juntos pero a la vez parecía que no estaban juntos...

Fue extraño, y si lo ponía en perspectiva, en el ámbito laboral hanamichi había triunfado en su carrera, pero no en su vida sentimental, así que el fracaso en eso era más que evidente

Las calles estaban repletas de nieve, y menos mal que el hotel en el que estaba hospedado sólo estaba a un par de metros de la cafetería donde trabajaba la pareja, y sobre esta estaba su casa...

Se dirigió a la parte opuesta del edificio donde estaba la entrada a la cafetería.

Y vio tres escaleras que subían a tres pisos diferentes; Rukawa le había dicho que ellos estaban en el primer piso.

Una niña de una altura bastante considerable, le abrió la puerta.

Pero lejos de ver una sonrisa en ella observo que lo miraba despectivo

_ tu eres el famoso hanamichi Sakuragui?

"Famoso"? Pensó hanamichi, y asintió un poco intimidado por la niña de metro sesenta, si ella era la de doce años estaba impresionado

_ y tu eres?

_ mmm soy Tania...

Le dijo sin más y lo hizo pasar, no antes de comentar que no era la gran cosa...

Cosa que dijo asombrado al pelirrojo, si mal no recordaba Tania era la de once años!

Adentro se encontró con el niño jugando videojuegos, quien no prestaba atención a nada más que a la pantalla, y en la mesa al parecer haciendo un dibujo se encontraba la niña mayor...

Esta parecía aún más alta que la anterior, pero le sonrió amable y se levantó para saludarlo.

Le estrecho la mano y se presentó

_ buenas noches hanamichi Sakuragui, soy Sofy... Y él ( señalando al suelo) es Philip...

_ mucho gusto

dijo devolviendo el saludo.

Le agrado y antes de seguir hablando la madre se hizo presente con una bandeja de canapés y lo saludó con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

_ hola hanamichi... Que bueno verte, kaede se está bañando, pasa y seintate como en tu casa...

Le ofreció.

Hanamichi pudo notar ( como no lo había hecho por la tarde) que su piel estaba muy reseca, y su cabello a penas resistía el color castaño.

Su cara se mostraba aunque feliz, muy pálida y sin brillo y sus manos algo temblorosas...

Como hacia para mostrarse tan fresca y vital mientras atendía? Era un misterio!

Pero lejos de lo que se podía ver en su delgado cuerpo lleno de efectos secundarios hacia medicamentos fuertes, se la veía con alegría.

Eso era muy hermoso.

Durante la cena, hana pudo felicitar a Rukawa, que al parecer era el que se encargaba de cocinar.

Los niños le preguntaban sobre Japón y como era su padre en su adolescencia.

Por que aunque era evidente que no era su padre de sangre, lo consideraban suyo. Y lo querían como tal.

Hanamichi pudo notar el ambiente enriquecido de cariño y eso le gusto.

Aunque Tania lo seguía viendo de manera sería, no parecía disgustada, más bien se la notaba protectora con Rukawa.

Mientras avanzaba la cena supo que Sofy era una gran dibujante, y que soñaba con vivir de eso...

Tania jugaba en el equipo femenino de basquet ball de su escuela y philip practicaba natación, cuando le preguntó cómo iba, orgulloso corrió a su cuarto y le trajo sus medallas para enseñárselas, afirmándole que quería ser un competidor olímpico

Cada uno tenía un sueño particular, y a cada uno se lo apoyaba.

Sandra se reía de las anécdotas de hanamichi, y más cuando se refería a su flamante esposo como " el zorro dormilón "

O "zorro apestoso".

Más tarde en la sobremesa, y al ver que los niños se retiraban a sus habitaciones.

Hanamichi paso a comentarles la noticia que tenía.

_ Rukawa, tu me pediste una enorme cantidad de dinero del que no dispongo...

Le comento, luego de que el tema de los tratamientos de sandra entrará en discusión.

Kaede no era tonto.

Sabía que a ella no le incomodaba hablar de su enfermedad, ya que ella la había asumido y no era una vergüenza tenerla.

Lo que si le molestaba ( y eso lo vio kaede cuando ella le mostró esa expresión de estas en problemas)

_ si lo hice...

_ pues dejame decirte que he hecho un par de llamadas, y unos cuantos amigos que me han dado una mano con esto me han ayudado a reunir casi 300 mil dólares...

El matrimonio quedó expectante.

En verdad había juntado esa exorbitante suma en las pocas horas que se marchó?

Si era así, Rukawa podía asegurar que el pelirrojo en verdad es una persona comprometida.

_ y eh hablado con varios especialistas.

Y todos me recomendaron un médico que se encarga de practicar la medicina moderna, o algo así y tiene un tratamiento efectivo contra el cáncer y que en Japón no es tan caro como aquí en América.

Antes de que pudiera seguir sandra lo corto y le tomó las manos.

_ cariño, se que tu intención es buena, pero eh intentado hacer mi tratamiento en otro país de manera más económica, pero al no ser ni residente ni estar casada o tener un trabajo en esos países no he hecho más que perder el tiempo...

Esta vez hana la corto, con una risa estruendosa que la dejó boquiabierta.

Kaede suspiraba esperando la noticia completa, ya que cuando algo bueno aparecía sandra solía boicotiarse para no ilusionarse, y la entendía, ya que el miedo de a dónde la llevará la enfermedad, y no mucha ilusión de dejar de tenerla.

Después de todo en Estados Unidos todo era demasiado caro en términos de salud.

_ dijiste la palabra correcta!

_ cual?

_ tu estas casada con Rukawa hace más de seis años!

_ aún asi, se que el debe tener un trabajo para poder ser yo aceptada y poder tener un tratamiento...

_ eso es lo de menos, trabajo tendría, pero depende de ustedes, yo les doy esto...

Les extendió una tarjeta con un número de teléfono ( kaede reconoció el código de área como el de Kanagawa)

_ hablen con él. Me lo pidió expresamente.

Les dará los detalles

_ gracias

Le dijo sinceramente sandra y corrió a abrazarlo.

Cosa que dejó shockeado a hana, pero kaede reía.

Cuando se liberó del abrazo, se aclaró la garganta.

_ bien, necesito el número de cuenta de alguno de ustedes, ya que no quiero volver a Japón con el dinero en mi cuenta, ya sea que puedan hacer el tratamiento allá o deban hacerlo aquí.

En todo caso si siguen necesitando dinero, sólo avisenme y yo se los conseguiré pero ya me tardaría un poco más, las personas más generosas que conozco ya me dieron bastante, de hecho el dueño de una importante empresa que fue beneficiado con la ayuda de una campaña que hice hace unos años para el hospital central de Kanagawa, siempre quiso retribuirme eso, gracias a eso su esposa e hijos salieron adelante después de un terrible accidente.

Y el me dio casi 200 mil sin pestañear... Por lo que si me pongo en campaña lo conseguire

_ oh cariño has hecho suficiente...

Le dijo y le acarició la mejilla, a hana le parecía demasiado cariñosa pero a la vez creía que esa mujer podía no demostrar la necesidad inmediata, pero si la tenía.

Además de un corazón agradecido.

_ yo le prometí a mi amigo que si necesitaba algo, yo estaria para él así que no te preocupes.

_ Sakuragui... Muchas gracias...

_ ah kitzune baka... No hay problema

Volvió a darle un papel con un número y este tenía el de hanamichi.

_ se que deben hablar muchas cosas, y si deciden ir a Japón deben pensar en donde vivirán, y a donde irán a estudiar sus hijos, pero les puedo asegurar que eso se puede resolver... Sólo tienen que ampliar sus horizontes y verán que todo es posible.

_ pues, tendría que hablar con ese médico, y veremos las opciones que tenemos.

_ me alegra escucharlo, por lo que decidan llámame...

_ bien... Y tú qué harás ahora?

_ bueno, mi jefe me consiguió un vuelo que saldrá mañana si pasa la tormenta, así que tal vez me valla mañana o en cualquier momento.

_ quedate aquí mientras tanto, así podré agasajarte por ser tan amable...

Le pidió sandra.

Y aunque al principio le pareció una mala idea, luego lo sopesó y decidió quedarse.

Fueron tres días, los que tardo en pasar esa tormenta tan horrible, y finalmente hanamichi pudo volver a Japón.

En ese tiempo supo ganarse la confianza y amistad de los niños de la casa.

Con philip llegó a tener pendiente una competencia de natación, ya que ambos eran asiduos a ese deporte.

Con Tania también tenía el pendiente de jugar baloncesto, ya que le había dicho que solía hacerlo...

Y por supuesto que dejó que Sofy haga un retrato con su rostro.

Realmente la pasaron bien, y hana conoció a un nuevo rukawa.

Lamentablemente su tiempo había pasado, y ahora debía enfocarse en avanzar.

Por que si.

No negaría jamás que en el fondo de su corazón siempre lo amó y sólo debía admitir que fue un tonto.

Pero por tonto al menos, no le arruinó la vida al que sabía que en su momento le correspondía.

Veía que Rukawa era feliz y eso lo hacia sentirse maravillado

Al despedirse de los rukawa, hana se marchó expectante.

Rukawa había hablado con el médico y este le había dado un abanico de posibilidades, que en el pasado no tenía.

Y debía darle una buena charla y buscar opciones.

No era una decisión fácil y no se podía tomar a la ligera.

Al volver hanamichi estuvo envuelto en un sin fin de papeleo y demasiadas variantes para considerar.

Su trabajo estaba atrasado y aunque en general lo ayuaban esta vez tuvo que hacer muchas cosas por su cuenta.

Por lo que no supo cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que Rukawa se comunique con él.

La mejor opción que tenían era la ir a Japón y confiar en que el tratamiento que le habían propuesto a Sandra funcione.

Pero habían decido esperar a las vacaciones de verano para que el cambio no afecte la escolaridad de los niños.

Por lo que hanamichi debía conseguirle casa y trabajo a Rukawa.

En realidad hanamichi ya había hablado con el mismo caballero que le había facilitado una gran cantidad de dinero.

No era necesario hacer mucha búsqueda.

El sr kengi kawasika había ido a hablar con hanamichi a penas llegó a Japón.

Jamás olvidaría que el pelirrojo conmovido por el cruel accidente que habían tenido en un avión había tenido la voluntad de dar campaña para beneficiar el programa infantil y para poder también aclarar la importancia de donar órganos.

Su esposa necesitaba urgente un corazón y uno de sus hijos un trasplante cardiopulmonar, y esa ayuda había servido para que otra persona que tuvo una pérdida pudiera al menos darle vida a aquellos que la necesitaban.

Jamás podría terminar de agradecer la ayuda que el pelirrojo había hecho.

El hecho de que hanamichi halla tenido la fuerza y voluntad de hacer ese tipo de ayuda fue gracias a los médicos que lo rodearon hasta los 23 años.

Siempre le contaban que hacia falta más ayuda humanitaria que financiera.

Las personas en general no piensan en donar sangre, médula o los órganos.

Hanamichi había ido a Argentina donde habían muchas campañas para los hospitales infantiles y para inculcar la donación de órganos.

Eso lo había dejado sumamente fascinado, y le había dado una nueva meta.

Habían tenido una charla con varios de los periodistas que constantemente impulsaban a la concientisacion y le habían contagiado de algo que no sabía que tenía...

Hanamichi formaba parte de los medios, y con una sola persona que forme parte de los medios se puede comenzar el cambio.

Había sido algo del destino cuando sucedió ese accidente donde tres de los cuatro integrantes de la familia kawasika halla quedado bajo internación medica, y hanamichi estuviera disponible para manejar el informe.

Aprovechando que ya de por si tenía una buena cantidad de seguidores comenzó a explicar la importancia de donar órganos, donar era dar vida.

Se sabe que otro debe perder para que sea posible, pero el hecho de poder permitir que otro viva gracias a ese gesto, era lo más hermoso y humano posible... Que en la pérdida de uno se encuentre la esperanza de otro

Palabras como esa habían ayudado a que varias personas que habían perdido a sus familiares recientemente decidieran ayudar a aquellos que necesitaban ese gesto para poder seguir viviendo.

Si estuvieran en el lugar del necesitado y pudieran vivir gracias a eso, acaso no considerarían hacerlo?

No pasó mucho tiempo que tuvieron la respuesta positiva.

Era doloroso, por que otro debía morir para que uno pudiera vivir, pero la familia que podía dar el sí, simplemente no lo hacían por que no era algo a lo que se esté acostumbrado.

Hanamichi Sakuragui había logrado concientizar a muchos sobre dejar preparada esa decisión en caso de...

Y gracias a eso, la familia kawasika seguía en pie.

Kengi kawasika, estaba renovado, ya que por un momento creyó que su esposa; el amor de su vida se iría de este mundo y su hijo, la acompañaría dejándolo con una niña de sólo seis meses de vida, que había sido sobreviviente en ese accidente.

No dudo en acudir a hanamichi y preguntarle qué necesitaba aquella persona que el pelirrojo deseaba ayudar.

Y cuando hanamichi le informó; que un empleo, este le dijo que ya contara con él, además al saber que el hombre contaba con hijos en edad escolar, también le aseguro que sólo debía decirle en que escuela querían ir esos niños y el le pagaría las mismas, así tendría un problema menos.

Sumamente agradecido con eso, hanamichi le informó que en el momento que le comunique si aceptaba o no ir a Japón el se lo diría.

Su felicidad era la locucion radial, donde podía interactuar más con el público que en su columna televisiva.

Además la música era algo que le ayudaba a ser feliz, pasaba todo tipo de música y cada vez que volvía de cada viaje enseñaba mucho la cultura musical de cada rincón.

Le había gustado mucho la zamba y cada tanto pasaba ese ritmo tan alegre, los ballenatos también le agradaban y la musica metal también.

El se consideraba ecléctico en el tema y la versatilidad natural que tenía con eso lo impulsaban a seguir contagiando alegría y diversión a sus radioescuchas.

La guitarra era algo que lo había enamorado, y muchas veces escuchaba canciones de las que no recordaba las letras, si no los acordes que sonaban.

Y ahora en su casa ( más bien en su departamento) se encontró con el inconveniente de ver que estaba lleno de cds, instrumentos y muchas chucherías que se traía de souvenir de cada viaje que hacia.

Y al ver el espacio supo que en su casa no podría alojarlos!

Que mala suerte, tampoco quería pedirle al sr kengi que le de una casa, eso sería mucho!

Por lo que acudió a su madre, pero esta le había ganado y tenía viviendo con ella a varios refugiados de un alud que se había llevado sus casas.

Por lo que tampoco podía contar con ese lugar.

Así qué comenzó a pensar en donde hospedarlos!

Algo intranquilo, acudió a la casa del matrimonio que más apreciaba.

Ayako estaba en su casa muy a gusto sin sus hijos, que a esa hora estaban de paseo con sus abuelos paternos, a su madre la veía constantemente, no así a su padre que se había marchado de Kanagawa haciendo que su familia en verdad se resquebrajara.

Eso no era algo que en verdad le doliera, si no el repentino alejamiento de su hermano menor, el cual ni siquiera estaba en Japón.

No era algo de lo que hablasen siempre con su esposo.

Pero si algo que tenía siempre en su mente.

Sus hijos no conocían a su tío, todo por estupideces familiares aunque le dolía el silencio de su hermano.

Hanamichi era su mejor amigo, el tiempo y muchas cosas que les habían sucedido los habían unido aunque ella le quito a su novio... Al menos en ese momento lo sintieron así.

Más o menos en la época en la que ella terminó con ryota por lo enfermizo de sus celos, hanamichi estaba pasando por una etapa de crisis con sendoh, y sumado a una borrachera que dejó a los tres mal dormidos en un cuarto, ella se sintió sumamente exitada con la cercanía del pelo pincho.

Exactamente como pasaron las cosas no lo recordaba.

Pero si recordaba estar en el piso de la habitación de hanamichi besandose con el entonces novio de este.

La sorpresa del pelirrojo fue tanta que no supo si era por enfado, impresión, diversión o valla a saber que cosa!

Pero el traicionado pelirrojo, no los hecho de su vida, considerando el hecho como algo que si iba a tener que pasar, al menos nadie se lo contó.

Por supuesto que la relación con sendoh fue cortada, pero no de mala manera.

ambos sabían que lo suyo había dejado de funcionar hacia mucho tiempo.

Ambos sabían que incluso no necesitaban excusas para hacerlo, pero por algún motivo no lo hacían.

Al principio sendoh y ayako no se mostraban cariñosos en público más que nada, por que era de público conocimiento la relación que habían tenido los hombres.

Además la única aprobación que necesitaban se la había dado hanamichi sin que ellos se la pidieran.

La madre de ayako se sintió feliz de saber que su hija había dejado a ese chico que parecía querer encerrarla para que nadie la vea, como si con la excusa de que la consideraba hermosa y suya se pudiera justificar los insanos celos que ellos mostraban.

Este chico no tenía eso.

Se notaba que la apreciaba y valoraba, pero se notaba mucho más el respeto que le tenía.

Fue hanamichi Sakuragui quien descubrió el embarazo de ayako.

Hacia solo dos meses que estaban juntos y está estaba muy descompuesta.

Fue raro ya que al sentir el olor a una de las salsas que mejor le salian a hanamichi esta se sintió asqueada, y en broma el le comentó que tal vez estaba esperando un bebé y ella no lo sabía.

Alarmada por eso, ella hizo cuentas mentales y no recordaba para nada cuando había sido la última vez que le había tocado su periodo.

Por lo que ambos de asustaron y hana la llevó a hacerse un estudio de sangre, no valla a ser que con uno casero el resultado sea negativo y en verdad este.

Con gran sorpresa descubrieron que ayako estaba esperando un bebé

Ella al principio parecia estar muy asustada y no sabía cómo comunicárselo a sendoh, y pasadas dos semanas fue el mismo pelirrojo que por accidente ( ya que no sabía que no habían hablado del tema) le preguntó cómo iba el embarazo...

Logrando que sendoh quede en shock momentáneo.

Realmente luego de la primera impresión.

Ayako quedo satisfecha en lo bien que lo tomo su novio y no tardaron en hacer planes para esperar y recibir a su bebé.

Tanto ayakp como sendoh, pronto se sintieron felices por su vida en pareja y se fueron a vivir a la casa que les habían dejado los abuelos maternos de sendoh.

Era una casa enorme.

En su época la usaban como su fuente de ingresos ya que contaba con tres pisos y seis habitaciones de más.

Pero sendoh era un excelente jugador profesional de baloncesto, que además traía mucho dinero gracias a sus patrocinadores.

Incluso había comenzado su línea de calzados deportivos y le estaba lleno bien.

Por lo que la casa sólo funcionaba para que ellos vivieran y cuidarán a sus ahora tres hijos.

Su hija mayor era hermosa, de cabello ondulado y castaño y ojos violáceos.

Era una mezcla de ambos padres.

Mientras que sus hijos menores eran la copia fiel de sendoh.

Dos mellizos que tenían sólo once meses de diferencia con su hermana mayor.

Ahora la niña tenía cinco y los gemelos tenían cuatro...

Había sido muy duro los primeros tres años de crianza, años que fueron posibles de salir a delante gracias a hanare, la madre de ayako.

Siempre ayudo a cuidar a Hikari, Kai y Tora.

Luego de casi una hora y media de explicaciones, hanamichi le había dado toda la información que tenía a una sonriente ayako

_ por que te ríes, no ves que necesito un lugar donde puedan quedarse de manera permanente!

_ calmate hanamichi... Puedes traerlos aquí

_ que?

_ yo tengo espacio, y no me molestaría ayudarlos...

_ lo dices en serio? Pero que dirá akira?

_ el dirá que si... Tu solo encargate de que lleguen con bien...

_ ah perfecto gracias ayako!


	14. Chapter 14

Eh decidido volver a escribir esta historia gracias a menphis59, Kinyoubi y Rin-Nisan.

Me han dejado comentarios que me hicieron recordar por que escribía sobre ellos.

Realmente en otra página un buen recibimiento con esta historia y me cortó las ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Pero sin esperar me llegaron su crítica uno muy cerca del otro y me animaron a seguir!

Gracias, por que esto es un hobby y nada me paga por hacerlo, solo lo hago por diversión y cuando está aceptado!

Realmente quiero terminarlo y proteger a los amantes de que termine el año

Espero que guste este capítulo !.

( Aclaro que corregí el capítulo ocho quiero estaba por la mitad! Disculpa por eso )

Aunque todo era muy repentino, los chicos no tuvieron inconvenientes en cambiar su localización en el mundo.

Entendiendo qué era por el bien de su madre y apoyaron su decisión para tener un problema menos en su mente.

Aunque Rukawa sabía muy bien que la gente en el alma de su ciudad real.

Era un gran paso, el que darían.

Pero ya lo has hecho una vez.

Además la promesa de volver con su madre sana, la hacía sentirse dichosos.

Ya que esta era la primera vez que la vean completamente positiva en cuanto a un futuro tratamiento ...

Todos pusieron de su parte, para que puedan hacer eso.

Kengi kawasika, se había comunicado con Rukawa, y la había hecho una entrevista telefónica, y luego de una buena conversación de charla, y de conocer sus antecedentes laborales y estudios cursados.

Llamándolo nuevamente tres días después, preguntando si se anima un ser recepcionista de la empresa y que la anterior se robaron unos archivos que se esperaba por correo, y que no sabía a quien hubicar en ese puesto, que se sacrificar a su secretaria personal.

El hecho de tener un buen dialecto de la lengua inglesa, y una tranquilidad y buena apariencia le ayudaba mucho.

Y aunque a Rukawa le pareció excesivo el monto de su futura remuneración, acepto.

Claro que el sr kawasika, le informó que el sueldo iba a corde con el puesto.

Y que no tenía nada que preocuparse.

Había comentado también, que si no hubiera tenido estudios, al menos lo hubiera contratado como operario en la fábrica, así que estaba tranquilo.

Por que trabajo ya tenía.

Por el tema escuela, tuvieron que anotarlos en shohoku ( aunque Rukawa hubiera preferido que vallan a ryionan, por un tema de seguridad) pero la única condición que pusieron los niños fue la de estar estudiando en la escuela por la que pasó su padre.

Sandra sonreía por eso, le agradaba que lo quieran de esa manera.

A pesar de que toda la familia sabía que Rukawa no amaba de manera romántica a su madre, si sabían que la amaba incondicionalmente.

Como amiga, como compañera y como persona.

A Rukawa lo querían demasiado los tres chicos, y las correspondencias del cariño.

Por lo qué, si las cosas que están allí, están seguros de lo que es pasaría.

Sofy, Tania y Philip, estaban expectantes.

Conocían muy bien los antecedentes románticos de su padre (y que nadie quiere decir que no es su padre!) Y lo cuidaban.

Precisamente por eso, cuando apareció hanamichi, lo escudriñaron y el pesar de que los cayó bien, no podían perder el prejuicio que sufría por él.

Y es que cuando se juntó una vez, para aclarar muchos temas; entre ellos un tratamiento que ella había comenzado, y de qué pensaba que no saldría viva.

Uno de los temas fue que kaede, era homosexual.

Cosa que al principio la pareció extraño, ya que pensaron que el se casó con su madre por lo que la amaba, y llegó a pensar que hasta lo había hecho por lastima.

En aquella época Rukawa, tuvo que hacer mucho mérito para poder ganarse nuevamente su confianza.

Incluso demostrarles,que el amor que sentía por su madre, era mayor a cualquier amor de índole romántico.

Él había abandonado sus sueños, peleado con su familia, incluso distanciado de todos, sólo por verla feliz...

No es que ella hubiera pedido ese distanciamiento, es que cuando ella lo necesito, prefirió dar todo de sí a la mujer que lo saco de una soledad interna, de un pozo del cual no podía salir.

Jamás había luchado por nada, sólo por su sueño de ser basquetbolista, y al no poder conseguirlo, se derrumbó.

Incluso llegó a contarles que sólo hubo un hombre que amó, y por él que ni siquiera intento luchar ...

Jamás comento los pormenores, o las cosas por las que pasó antes de darse cuenta de que lo amaba.

Pero les había dicho que hanamichi era una especie de luz, que llenaba el corazón de las personas y que incluso lograba que la esperanza vuelva.

Y es que era eso lo que pensaba.

Cuando se subió al avión para irse de Japón, supo que era un idiota y que jamás volvería a sentir ese tipo de amor por nadie.

Habían sido unos imbéciles, por que sus estupidos pensamientos los alejaban, y no lograban centrarse en que si se querían debían hacer algo al respecto.

Pensando no ser correspondidos.

Pero al final ambos sentían ese amor recíproco, y la falta de valor los llevó al extremo de jamás hacer nada por que el otro lo sepa.

Sandra le había dado una luz completamente distinta.

Ella sabía que no era amada de la manera que se debería para un matrimonio.

Pero a pesar de eso, jamás pensó que una persona la quisiera al extremo de sacrificar todo por ella .

Su ayuda había sido un bálsamo de tranquillo en medio de una vida de incertidumbre.

Y aunque en su momento el matrimonio le dio esa salvación que no pensó que tendría.

Su sentido del agradecimiento, le impulsaba a pedir el divorcio, ya que no creía correcto que el siga atrapado en una vida de tratamientos y además con tres hijos que no eran suyos

Y se vio sorprendida por él.

Quien le pidió por favor que no lo aparte de su vida, sus necesidades carnales o romántica estaban a un lado.

No le interesaban, él es feliz siendo su esposo, siendo el padre de esos maravillosos chicos y sobre todo, es feliz con ella.

Claro que la mujer sentía que abusaba, pero decidió seguir con esa vida.

Conformada por la felicidad de convivir con quien no te exige nada, y que a cambio te da felicidad, y le da felicidad a su familia.

Si era honesta con sigo misma, el no era precisamente su tipo, a ella le gustaban los hombres más bien fornidos y muy altos, y si bien, no podía negar que es atractivo, siempre supo de sus gustos personales y ella si estaba muy bien enterada de la vida romántica ( si se le podia llamar así) de su flamante esposo.

Conocer a hanamichi Sakuragui, fue sin duda un milagro que le estaba dando una gran oportunidad.

Por que sabía que si ella salía adelante, lo primero que haría sería encaminar a esos dos.

Por que por más que kaede dijera que ya no sentía nada por el doha'o ( como el le decía) se notaba en su semblante que no era así.

Y gratamente, vio que el pelirrojo tenia una desason terrible al ver que no tenía ya más, oportunidad con el azabache.

Acaso no se daban cuenta?

No... Los hombres no veían ese tipo de cosas.

Por lo que debería al menos ayudarlos.

Después de todo, le había quitado a Rukawa la promesa de que si le fuera bien o mal, ellos se divorciarían.

Más que nada por que ella no veía justo que sigan Unidos en matrimonio, y que sus hijos a pesar de todo serían siempre más hijos de Rukawa que de ningún otro...

Y eso no lo cambiarían jamás.

Por lo que su siguiente paso sería ese

Ahora el tema, era sin duda esa nueva adaptación de toda la familia en Japón.

Su padre no iría con ella.

Ella le había insistido que le iría bien, y que no hacía falta que los acompañe.

Esperaba que este bien y que no la extrañe demasiado

Otra cosa, por la que estaba muy interesada, era en conocer su futuro hogar, hanamichi les había dicho que una amiga los albergaría, y kaede les indicó que irían allí, y luego buscaría un lugar propio.

Por lo que en ese aspecto, debían en confiar en hanamichi.

Y no ponía en duda, que le buscara un buen lugar, hasta ahora el hombre no les había fallado.

Era increíble el gran corazón y las ganas de ayudar que tenía ese enérgico hombre.

Al saber que era conductor de un programa de radio querian escucharlo y también supieron que era columnista en un noticiario.

Al parecer no paraba nunca.

Kaede les hizo escuchar la grabación del primer programa del pelirrojo y a todos les agradó como le regañaba a él específicamente.

La frase " el kitzune hará una de las suyas " les había encantado y más sabiendo que ese día ni siquiera esperaba termnialo conduciendo un programa de radio, relatando el partido de su equipó.

Cuando bajaron del avión y ya casi en la puerta llegó un muy apenado hanamichi.

_ lo lamento, tuvimos retraso en el alquiler del auto. Ya que debía ser bastante grande.

En efecto, era una camioneta con 12 asientos y espacio para todo lo que traían.

Los Saludos no se habían hecho esperar, y sandra había sido quien optó por preguntar dónde se instalarán.

_ oh si, vengan se las presentaré.

Es una amiga mía, kaede tu la conoces!

Le dijo, y de inmediato el azabache pensó en haruko akagui.

Pero en el estacionamiento, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la persona que los albergaría, sería nada más y nada menos que ayako!

Rukawa quedó estático, mientras hanamichi les presentaba a ayako a los Rukawa.

Sandra la saludó muy feliz, y los chicos algo asombrados.

Todos, esperaban conocer a esa mujer algún día.

Uno de los objetivos del viaje era ese.

Hanamichi sonreía y miraba entusiasta el recibimiento.

Luego se percato de que kaede, no se movía de su lado.

Sabiendo exactamente el por qué iba a intervenir, pero ayako le ganó

_ que pasa kaede... Ya no saludas a tu hermana?

Kaede le sonrió y se acercó a abrazarla.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Siempre creyó que ella también era parte de esa alejada familia que no quería saber nada de él.

Y jamás se había atrevido a llamarla o comunicarse con ella.

Siempre creyó que lo odiaria o le tendría rencor, sólo por que jamás se intereso en acercarse a ella.

Sin duda ese era, un gran momento de felicidad para su vida

Todo eso que siempre penso era terriblemente incorregible por sus acciones, ahora era completamente opuesto... Como si la vida le diera una vuelta de tuerca.

Ayako lo acariciaba el cabello mientras le besaba el rostro.

Hacia tanto que no veía a su hermano pequeño.

Estaba feliz y dichosa.

Por que a pesar de tener una familia y una vida que valía la pena ser vivida, sabía que le faltaba su pequeño hermano.

_ lo siento...

Escucho de pronto y lo abrazo con más fuerza

_ no importa... Sólo espero que no vuelvas a apartarme de tu vida!

Le regaño y este asintió.

Subieron a la camioneta donde kaede, vio que el conductor era akira sendoh...

Se quedó algo confundido y luego ayako se lo presentó como su esposo, y en los asientos traseros les presento a sus pequeños hijos

_ ella es hikari, tiene cinco años, y ellos son Kai y tora, ambos tienen cuatro!

_ guau!

Exclamó sandra al ver la poca diferencia de edad

_ habrás pasado una etapa muy complicada cuando eran bebés cierto?

_ sin duda! Realmente fue muy complicado, pero tuvimos ayuda de mi madre además los padres de akira también nos regalaban su tiempo...

_ me alegra, son hermosos!

_ Ellos son Tania, philip y Sofia...

Les presento sandra y durante la media hora de viaje, conversaron de muchas cosas...

_ la ventaja de mi casa es que es enorme!

_ la casa de tu madre no es tan grande...

Le comento algo escéptico kaede y akira sonrió!

_ vamos Rukawa, realmente crees que no la tendría en un castillo!

Le dijo, y este no protestó

Pero miró a hanamichi que no paraba de sonreirle al dibujo de Sofy, pues le enseñaba algunos dibujos que llevaba en sima...

_ y tu... Doha'o

_ mmm?

_ desde cuando sabes que ayako es mi hermana?

_ pues… prácticamente desde que se casó con Akira…

Le dijo sonriendo y rukawa aún no terminaba de ceerselo.

El doha'o sabía más de él de lo que esperaba.

No entendía tampoco como es que sendoh estaba casado con ella y como era que Hanamichi los aprobaba!

Bueno, sabía que hana era alguien justo y muy liberal pero no le cuadraba como llegó a pasar eso…

Tenían mucho de que hablar.

Al llegar a su destino, Akira les enseño la casa.

Esta era enorme, tenía tres pisos completos llenos de habitaciones y además era muy hermosa.

_ el tercer piso será completamente para los niños.

Les informo ayako.

_ tiene cuatro habitaciones y un Hall, acondicionamos tres para que cada uno tenga su espacio, y el Hall tiene todo lo necesario para que puedan pasar tiempo libre o hacer deberes.

La cuarta habitación también está disponible, pero solo como habitación de invitados…

Les decía mientras los llevaba a cada uno a un cuarto.

En el primero había una decoración femenina, y muchas pinturas, pinceles, hojas y una mesa de dibujo

_ este es para Sofy, hana me dijo que te gusta el dibujo. Puedes poner lo que quieras y si necesitas otras cosas las puedes pedir, yo te las daré con gusto!.

Le dijo y Sofy sintió que iba a llorar de lo hermosa que era…

Abrazo a su tía y esta la recibió dichosa.

_ es más de lo que podría pedir!

_ tonterías, soy tú tia y te debo muchos regalos que quiero y voy a darte así que disfrútalo…

Le dijo y luego le tomo la mano a Tania y la llevo a la siguiente habitación.

Sandra y rukawa estaban incrédulos, no esperaban tantas atenciones.

En la segunda habitación Tania pudo ver que había un cuarto femenino, con algunos toques particulares, como artículos de basquetbol y un escritorio para ella.

Le encantaba.

_ hana me dijo muy poco sobre sus gustos, en base a eso les arme cada cuarto, tú tendrás que decirme que otras cosas te gustan!

_ claro! Lo haré…

Le dijo impresionada, pues vio como el azul estaba en presente en varios muebles y el decorado, tenía que reconocer que el peli rojo tenía buena memoria.

Por último llevo a Phillip a su cuarto y este feliz vio como no faltaban las decoraciones en colores como el rojo y el naranja y también había accesorios para su deporte favorito.

Y lo mejor era que no faltaba nada, seguramente Hanamichi pudo indicar bien que necesitaba.

_ gracias tía ayako!

_ tía! Que lindo que me llamen así!

Le sonrió y lo abrazó, luego les mostró simplemente el último cuarto y en el Hall les mostró que no les faltaría televisión, en un rincón había una computadora y una consola de videojuegos para la tv.

También un teléfono por las dudas.

_ cada habitación tiene su baño, tendrán que ayudar con la limpieza y todo irá de maravilla.

Les contaba y volvieron todos a la planta baja.

_ como Sandra estara en tratamiento, decidí que su cuarto sera en la planta baja, hay un cuarto bastante grande y tiene un baño acondicionado con todo lo necesario, pero si prefieres estar en la planta alta con los niños habrá que mudar todo …

Les dijo mientras les enseñaba el cuarto.

_ oh no, me parece bien, aunque usaré el cuarto extra en el tercer piso, sé muy bien que la kimioterapia me obligará a no querer hacer mucho en el futuro…

Le dijo sanndra muy sonriente.

Ayako comenzó a sentir una felicidad enorme al verla y la aprobó de inmediato como cuñada.

Luego de pasar una hora instalándose, ayako reunió a todos en el enorme comedor que tenían.

Los niños preguntaron por Hanamichi y ella les informo que en ese horario estaba trabajando.

No tardaron mucho en encender el televisor y observar cada vez que aparecía este.

Kardex sonreía al ver al doha'o, en verdad la vida lo había llevado por el buen camino.

En la comida, Akira le contó que esa casa era de sus abuelos.

Y en el pasado ellos vivían de alquilar habitaciónes.

Pero ellos decidieron no hacer eso, ya que el ganaba mucho dinero con el baloncesto y además tenía una gran entrada con el merchandising.

Ayako por su lado se ganaba la vida como decoradora de interiores y sus ingresos eran más que suficientes para poder mantener a sus hijos

Luego de eso se dedicaron a escuchar como fue que el peli negro dejo todo por sandra y su familia y más que otra cosa, se la pasaron hablando de los niños.

Kardex debía ser paciente y esperar hasta que llegue la noche y estar a solas con su hermana para poder saber más de lo que ahora sabía de ella y su relación.

Y por supuesto, le contaría todo eso que no había hecho hasta ese entonces.

**************"**"*************

Contestando reviews

menphis59: muchísimas gracias!

Si estoy bien y espero que vos en México lo estes, espero y te halla gustado este capítulo

Kinyoubi: gracias v por tu hermoso review, me encantarin los halagos ( me siento sonrojada) y me alegra que te halla gustado toda la interacción, por que la negativa que recibí en la otra página web donde publicaba me pincho las ganas de seguir escribiendo, pero gracias a esto me sentí renovada e inspirada.

Rin-Nisan: gracias por tu review, me encanta que guste lo que me sale de mi mente inquieta.

Y no te preocupes, está historia todavía no llega a su fin todavía faltan unos tres o cuatro capítulos, el problema es que se me habían ido las ganas de seguir escribiendo, pero me siento renovada.

Gracias por tu reseña.

Gracias, por ustedes y sus palabras me dieron ganas de terminar esta historia.

En realidad, al igual que la creadora de la misma, sé cómo va a terminar y con eso me alcanzaba.


End file.
